Pentatonix
by SamEvans17
Summary: At the University of Los Angeles there are three top A Capella groups, the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and four-time-national-champions The Warblers. If you're not a member of one of them, and you love to sing… well that just doesn't happen. What would happen if a new group was formed? A new group that broke the game…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should not be starting a new story on here... but here it is anyways... yay... :) This idea came to me and I just had to. Now of course it has a bit of glee in it, what would one of my stories be without that but the main focus is on my new favourite group Pentatonix! If you don't know who they are I suggest you check them out... and Avi's mine okay... just saying...**

Chapter 1:

Breaking into a smile, the only female member of the Warblers spun around to face the rest of the choir. Clasping her hands together Kirstie squealed just a little.  
"That was wicked guys, I have a couple of notes, but other than that we're totally good!" she claps as they disparate and Hunter gives her a strained smile that she takes for a real one and blows him a kiss.  
With a tap on the shoulder the short not-so-natural-blonde turned once more to grin upwards at her best friend.  
"It was wicked wasn't it," Scott holds up his hands for two high fives. "You have some really good ideas, I'm glad Hunter finally used one of them." He nods, and takes a sip from his water bottle, sitting down on the sofa.  
Kirstie reaches down beside Scott to pick up her back-pack and pull out her own water bottle.  
"I know right, I was so happy, and the thing is, it was one of the smaller ones, can you imagine the big ideas I have!"  
"Oh totally, Mark'd have to learn to sing a little lower though. I mean you got the high notes covered, no sweat. But we all know Mark's not really a Bass, he's just the guy with the lowest voice."  
Kirstie shrugs, chewing on the top of her water bottle, "You can go pretty low, probably lower than Mark. But you sing to pretty," she chuckles.  
"Oh I do don't I," Scott smiles, pretending to flick his imaginary long hair.  
"What you trying to do this?" Kirstie laughs, swinging her head so that her hair flicked across her best friend's face.  
"Oh don't mock me!" he joked, trying not to laugh.  
Hunter stepped up beside them, casting a glare at Scott. "You ready to leave Kirstie?"  
Kirstie turns to him, "I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation."  
"I gave you time, now we have to leave, we have a reservation and you need to change," Hunter glances over her quickly.  
Narrowing her eyes Kirstie nods slowly, "Right of course _I_ do, don't I."  
"Yes of course you do, I just said that Kirsten," Hunter rolls his eyes.  
"I heard you," Kirstie says though slightly clenched teeth, watching him as he walked away.  
"Um... okay then, I guess I'll see you later, have fun," Scott says with half smile that disappears when she turns away.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"You know you're dressed a little too casually. I don't know what kind of places you normally go to Kirsten, but you're dating me now and I only go to classy places."  
"But what's the point in that if you can somewhere else and get the same thing for half the price, and not to mention double the food," Kirstie sighs, they always had this argument.  
"Not that double the food is _ever_ any good for anyone. Why do you think celebrities manage to stay slim? Well Kirsten it's because they don't eat boat tonnes of food like you do."  
Kirstie stops walking, but Hunter doesn't. "Excuse me!" she calls after him, "but did you just call me fat?"  
Hunter rolls his eyes, stopping, and barely looking over his shoulder at her, "I simply said if you keep eating the way you are then you're going to be, yes. And Hunter Clarington doesn't date unattractive overweight girls. So yes Kirsten you need to watch your waistline. No come along we're running late."  
Kirstie shakes her head slowly, "Actually no, I'm going to go home and make myself as much grilled cheese as I can possibly eat without making myself sick. In fact I would rather be sick than have dinner with you right now. Good night Hunter," she tells him coolly and spins around ready to walk off.  
"Whatever, just be at Warbler practice tomorrow, it's imperative you're there."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"So he seriously said that?" Scott asks slowly, because he couldn't believe it, yeah Hunter could be blunt, but was he really that much of a douche: Kirstie wouldn't lie to him like that and he knew it.  
"Yeah he did, I'm just as shocked as you are Scott. That's why we're going to be late today, and that's why I've got this large drink. I only bought the drink, but he's gonna assume I got the combo. I wanna see if he's man enough to say what he did yesterday, in front of everyone. Then I'm going to make a scene."  
"Oh you'll make a scene alright… and everyone's waiting," he adds, getting quieter as they walk into the room and all the Warblers sternly watch them enter.  
"Um… hi?" Kirstie raises an eyebrow.  
Hunter stands up, "Scott take a seat, this won't be long."  
Scott moves dropping his bag behind the seat, and sitting down, all slowly. Kirstie goes to follow him but Hunter places a hand on her shoulder.  
"This room is members only."  
"What?" she turns to face him.  
"You heard me. There's been a change in… rules here. No one with a blatant disregard for their weight is allowed, as you can see Trent is no longer a member."  
"That is ridiculous Hunter, seriously pathetic," Kirstie hisses at him. "You're kicking me out for what might…"  
"You didn't let me finish. Now while yes, that is one of your less re-deeming qualities, we have another new rule: No females shall be a part of the Warblers. We don't want distractions, and women are that, you are that, and you are gone. Now do leave, I'm quite sick of the sight of you. All I can think about is the fats you've been ingesting." He turns to face the Warblers, and away from her. "And if it wasn't already apparent we're no longer in a relationship Kirsten."  
"Oh, no shit Sherlock," she shakes her head, fuming. "Come on Scott let's leave, now!"  
Scott moves to stand up, to follow his best friend out.  
"Oh didn't I tell you, you got voted as the lead male Scott, the whole solo set is yours while we simply harmonise in the background. You leave and that opportunity's gone. And probably every possibility of you ever becoming a singer, and that is what you want? Am I correct?"  
"You're not actually considering this are you Scott, you're my best friend, you're coming with me right?" Kirstie watched her tall blonde friend look between her and Hunter, her eyes starting to water a little.  
Quietly and with his head down Scott says, "I'm sorry Kirstie. I think you have to leave now."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

 **A/N: There it was, I hope you liked it. Avi, Kevin and Mitch will come into it when it's their time, don't you worry your pretty little heads about that.**

 **I'd like to get some sort of response from people so I know you're enjoying it, otherwise there is really no point in me posting it, plus I love hearing feedback positive and negative it's all good since I want to be a writer and am taking classes for it and everything.**

 **Also I'm not a person who will make promises on when to update cause I suck at that, I'll update when I update.**

 **See Ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is for my friend Gail: I remembered :D**

 **Chapter 2**

Kirstie slams her dorm room door behind her and dropping her bags slumps down against it.  
Her roommate Gail looks up from her laptop frowning a little at Kirstie, "What's wrong?"  
"I got kicked out of the Warblers," she mumbles, her head buried in her arms, lent on her knees.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I'm a girl, and Hunter's an ass," she sighs looking up at her roommate.  
"And you're only just realising that now?" Gail raises an eyebrow.  
"Are you being sarcastic on the girl thing or just right about the Hunter thing?" Kirstie asks with a laugh.  
"Both," she says with an as straight face as she can manage, before laughing along with Kirstie. "No but seriously what happened?"  
Kirstie sighs, "Hunter decided that the Warblers were going in a different direction, no girls and no one overweight or eats too much. So I'm a girl and I eat too much, I was out. Then to top it all off Scott was the one who told me to leave… you know: the guy I thought was my best friend."  
"That's really harsh, and I don't know what else to say except they suck and you don't need them anyways," Gail shrugs with a small smile. "You could always join another group, you're super talented one of them will snap you up so fast."  
"Nah, I don't think I could, it wouldn't be the same without Scott, and it just wouldn't… I don't know I just don't want to."  
"Fine then, but don't waste your talents Kirstie."  
Kirstie rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh, "I'm not wasting my talents I'm just going to take some me time."  
"Kirstie that's what every girl says in the movie then by the next week she's met some cute guy that she never would have thought she'd fall for because she'd never seen him as cute until she realises just how nice he is," she talks quickly.  
"How many movies do you watch?"  
"Too many, but that's not the point. Me time is always code for something else."  
Kirstie shakes her head, "Not this time. Trust me after Hunter it's going to be really hard to be attracted to any guy ever again."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Scott was making his way to class, quickly: he was running late as usual. And he knew he was going to be even later when he spotted Kirstie. He power walks towards, trying to act a bit stupid as he nears her to see if he got a laugh to make sure they were alright.  
They weren't.  
As soon as she saw him she ducked around a building, he knew she didn't go down there normally. She was actively trying to avoid him, so with a determined mind-set he breaks into a jog and follows her, catching her in no time.  
"Kirstie! Wait please, we need to talk!" he calls after her, breaking into a run as she does. The both of them fully sprinting across the large lawn now.  
Kirstie just about runs into a guy carrying a large instrument case. Narrowly missing him she apologises as she continues running.  
Scott however does run into him, they both stumble a bit and he watches out after Kirstie, sighing as she disappears. "Damn it… And sorry," he apologises to the guy.  
"It's no problem, it's not like I'm hard to miss with this cello you know," he chuckles.  
Scott bend down to help the guy pick up the books. "Yeah hopefully it didn't break or anything… I mean look at your books, I really am… wow medical, you're really in the wrong wing aren't you? I kind of just assumed you were musical with the cello and all," Scott smiles.  
"Well I am musical, I just study medicine, it's a little more practical. My dorm is in the area though because I used to be in the orchestra and my roommate studies music… opera," he adds slowly as they both stand up.  
"That's cool," the blonde nods, handing the other guy his books back. "And I would love to stay and chat more, but I'm late for class and probably shouldn't have been chasing that girl," he jokes.  
"No problem, and you're right there, did look a little dodgy," he laughs. "Maybe I'll see you round?"  
"Yeah definitely," he smiles, waving as he turns to walk away and towards his class. He stops because he didn't get that guy's name, and turning back around he can't see him anywhere, for a guy with a giant cello case he moved pretty fast.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

The Warblers were holding auditions and Kirstie was determined to see what was going on, but she was going to do that… and avoid getting spotted. She was lurking around the door when she'd thought they'd all gone in. She peaked briefly in the little window, there was quite a gathering, the practice room was overly full, Hunter would hate the crowded feel and she could see the look on his face from the small window. Her eyes widened and she ducked down, quickly to avoid being seen when one guy turned around, he was probably just looking around the practice room, it was a nice room. But Kirstie knew from one look at him that if he were talented enough to get in at all they were gonna make him shave off that beard he had going on.  
She couldn't hear much as she started watching again. And she just about jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Oh my gosh, what? No I wasn't spying," she says jumping back.  
"I didn't accuse you of spying. But if you were I totally understand, lots of cute guys, I don't blame you," he smirks.  
"Yeah definitely," she nods with a laugh. "Tonnes. The guy with the beard," she adds on a whim to try and prove that it's what she was actually looking at.  
The boy takes his turn to peak in the window, then turns to frown at Kirstie, "No honey his hair cut is awful, move on you don't want to know that. The tall blonde one up the front now he's one to look at."  
"No, ew that's Scott."  
"Well ew all you want he's cute and I'm about to go in there, so if you're for the bearded one give me your name and I'll help you out," he shrugs.  
"Kirstie," she says with a smile and without thinking, "Oh, no-no don't give him my name, I'm not really interested, I just got out of a relationship… and I don't know why I'm spilling like this," she laughs nervously.  
"Simple, I'm easy to talk to," he smiles, "And I'm Mitch," he holds out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kirstie."  
She smiles, glad he didn't dwell too much on her word spillage, "Same here. And if you're auditioning… good luck I guess." She didn't have the heart to tell him how awful they all were, he seemed to excited and she didn't want to ruin that for him.  
"Thanks sweetie," he grins. "I don't need it though, I'm a shoe in," he nods, confidently walking into the room. Kirstie watches after him with a smile, it drops the second she can't see him anymore and she goes back to her window.

 **A/N: Well that was officially my quickest update ever I think! I'm super proud of myself :)**

 **Anyways my lovely readers we're at that point where I've started off and I know where I generally want to go, but ideas are welcome and appreciated. Maybe there's a little moment you'd like to see or a group activity to come, even if you have a big idea, let me know: leave a review. I love to know what people are thinking and it will help my story be more enjoyable to you guys.**

 **Also are the just over 100 words working or should I be making my chapters a little longer? Thoughts?**

 **Hannah :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter three :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Hunter's method of auditioning and picking members had never been an efficient one, he thought it was the only suitable option, no one else understood why he trialled potential members like this.  
Scott watched with a slight frown as all the potential Warblers partnered off and waited for the next step in Hunter's plan, the blonde didn't like it at all.  
"If you couldn't find a partner, leave, obviously no one wanted to pair with you," Hunter glares over at the one guy standing on his own.  
"Hey, maybe he was just shy?" Scott tries, but Hunter holds up a hand to silence him.  
"Then we don't want him do we," the leader rolls his eyes. Looking out over the paired auditionees, he speaks up, "Now within your pairs decide who has more talent because only one of the two of you will get to audition. We'll keep an eye out to make sure you're doing this correctly," he takes a step down and disappears into the crowd as the pairs start talking to each other, it seemed they do anything to get into the Warblers.  
With a sigh Scott, follows Hunter, then turns off to go watch a pair or two.  
Mitch turns to smile slightly at the guy he'd chosen to pair with, the bearded guy that girl Kirstie had pointed out earlier. "We're like the same height," Mitch chuckles slightly, getting a small smile from the guy. "I'm Mitch," he holds out his hand.  
"Avi," he nods, shaking the offered hand.  
"Wow,"  
"Wow, what?" Avi frowns.  
"Keep talking and I may have decided you're the more talented one," he breaks into a big grin, "Your voice is really…"  
"Low? Yeah I get that a lot," he chuckles.  
"I bet," Mitch nods quickly. "Safe to say I'm pretty talented myself though, so really we shouldn't have picked one another," he places a hand on his own chest as he talks of himself.  
"I honestly don't doubt that. So what are we supposed to do?"  
Mitch stops for a moment and thinks, "Talk to them?"  
"I'm here, talk quick I'm only giving each pair 30 seconds of my valuable time," Hunter checks his watch, then raising an eyebrow at the two of them, "Snappy, quick," he clicks his fingers.  
"Well," Mitch starts, with an excited smile.  
Hunter holds up a hand, "I'm going to stop you right there." He then turns to face Avi, pressing his hands together and resting them against his lips then under his chin, "Are you planning on cutting your hair or shaving that ridiculous thing off your chin anytime soon?"  
Avi frowns, his eyes quickly darting across to Mitch then back to Hunter. Before he can answer Hunter starts again.  
"Because, as you can see no one else in this room looks quite like you do, and we have standards. Also you could stand to lose a few pounds," he nods, looking over him again, "I'm sorry but clearly you are not of more talent than him," he nods towards Mitch. "You can leave now," he finishes then pushes past them to the next pair.  
"I'm so sorry," Mitch places a hand on Avi's arm.  
Shaking his head, Avi shakes it off, then casting a glare at Hunter he quickly makes his way to the door, roughly pulling it open and storming down the hall past Kirstie, ignoring her obvious attempt to hide behind her hand.  
"You can be clearly seen from inside that room," he tells her without even a glance her way.  
"Oh," Kirstie frowns, watching him until he disappears around the corner. She knew what a jerk Hunter was first hand, and she knew she should have gone after that guy to see if he was alright, but she didn't.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Scott watched as half the room emptied, the disappointed looks on all the leaving faces and the smug ones on those who stayed. _How come no one decent ever gets to join the Warblers_ , he sighs to himself looking down at his shoes as Hunter started up the next round of "auditions". At least this time there would be singing, more of a chance, unless Hunter decided that they didn't _look_ right.  
The tall blonde sat scrolling through his Facebook feed throughout the auditions, they were all pretty average from what he heard. That was until Lady Gaga's Telephone started off in one of the best voices he'd probably ever heard. Slowly looking up a smile spread across Scott's face. He stood up so he could see who was singing, now a head taller than everyone else he could see a boy with glasses and a closely shaved head. And his voice, for lack of a better word, it was high, and it was good.  
When the guy finished Scott broke into applause so quickly that everyone else was several seconds behind. This guy was so in.  
Hunter stepped up onto the stage next to a bowing Mitch, snatching the microphone from him. "Unfortunately not what we're looking for… next please."  
Mitch frowns, "What did I do wrong?"  
"So many things, too many things to list," the leader sighs, glancing at his watch.  
"Well start listing, I'd like to improve," Mitch folds his arms, watching Hunter closely.  
Clenching his jaw Hunter slowly turned to face Mitch, glancing him up and down. "You have this… this," he gestures as he thinks, "Thing, about you that's well… it makes it uncomfortable to be around you. His close it's highly threatening. We don't want it airborne in this very distinguished group."  
Mitch frowns, "I don't understand what you're saying."  
"We have rules. I am an enforcer of rules, I am the leader and my members follow me and they agree that we don't want to be uncomfortable in our safe place. This room is our safe place and we don't want you contaminating it with your… well your sexuality. To be blunt." Hunter clasps his hands together.  
"You… you don't want me in your group because I'm gay?"  
Hunter breaks into a devious smile, "You've caught, now if you'd please leave."  
"If he leaves I leave!" Scott shouts out over the top of everyone, the small amounts of murmuring dying out. "What you're doing isn't right Hunter and I won't stand for it anymore."

 **A/N: Please tell me your thoughts, what's gonna happen next? Do you like it do you not? Motivate me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but here it is now. So enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 4**

"I can't…"  
Scott holds up a hand, "Let's just not talk about it."  
"But you…"  
"No, no," the blonde shakes his head, cutting Mitch off yet again.  
"Well what are we going to do now?" The shorter man asks.  
Scott stops, "Nothing, we're doing nothing. We can't do anything so why would we. I'm done with the Warblers, they'll bad mouth us to the other groups, A Capella is done for us."  
Mitch shakes his head, "That was too spectacular what you did back there, we can't do nothing now, I mean all that talking what was it for? What was it for if we do nothing?"  
"It was for Hunter needed to be called out on all the crap he does. He is a racist-sexist-homophobic-piece-of-shit, that needed calling out, I did that mission accomplished and mission over."  
"Really?" Mitch raises an eyebrow.  
"Really," Scott nods. "We just need to move on now, and I need to apologise to Kristie."  
"Oh, I met her, she seems nice."  
"How do you know you met her, like the Kirstie I'm talking about?" he frowns, stopping.  
Mitch stops too, "I talked to her when she as outside spying on the auditions. She said ew to you when I said… never mind what I said: I'm assuming she's the same Kirstie."  
"Well she has on many occasions told me how gross I am, so it's highly likely she's the same girl," he chuckles lightly.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"Kirstie! Kirstie! Kirstieeeee!" Scott yells, banging on her dorm door.  
"She's not in there," Gail tells him as she steps up behind him.  
"Oh jeez," he jumps. "I… right of course she isn't."  
"She is ignoring you by the way."  
"I know. But I need to talk to her."  
"Well I'm sorry, you can't. She told me to tell you that."  
"She told you?" he raises his eyebrows quickly. "When? Just now? Is she around the corner? Did she see me?" he leans over to look around Gail, when he could have just looked over her.  
"No she's not!" Gail answers too quickly.  
"You're too fun Gail, I love chatting to you," Scott grins, patting the girl on the head before he takes off running down the hall.  
After having ducked away to avoid being caught, Kirstie hears Scott thumping towards her and decides to make a run for it. She weaves through the halls gracefully avoiding all the girls throughout.  
Scott isn't so graceful, he thumps into walls trying to avoid the girls filling out the place. He yells "EXCUSE ME!" long before he's there to avoid another elbow to some strangers head. He'd had to apologise quickly and move on because he had to catch Kirstie.  
Kirstie finally makes her way outside, halting briefly to decide where to go. She looks both ways, deciding right, because more people were in that direction.  
That was when Scott came out the right-side-door, spotting her immediately. He's sprinting towards her, clearly out of breath when she takes off again.  
"Holy hell," Scott sighs, stopping for a second then starting again. "Kirstie!" he yells after her.  
Kirstie runs around a corner, looking over her shoulder and practically runs into Mitch.  
"Whoa, honey watch out," he chuckles, lightly pushing her back at arm's length, holding her shoulders. "Why are you running from Scott though?" he raises an eyebrow.  
"What?!" she asks panicked. "No! You're in on it, I don't want to talk to him!" she yells, pulling away from him, turning only to end up cornered by the two of them.  
"Crap," she sighs, looking up at the sky. Scott reaches out to pat her shoulder but she jerks away, glaring at him.  
"Kirst…" he is cut off by a new voice.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Holy fuck… shit you know a monster!" Scott spins, stepping back into Kirstie out of fright.  
"Ow, watch it!" she shoves him. "Don't call him a monster when you're the one with enormous feet!" she shoves him again, continuously away from the guy because she'd gotten quite the fright herself. And while she did in fact recognise that guy from the other day as the one with the beard: she'd rather not acknowledge that she did.  
Mitch frowns, looking between, the retreating two and the new comer. "Guys it's just Avi!" he calls after them then turns to Avi, "Sorry," he apologises and runs after them.  
Avi, holds a hand up to wave but doesn't move it, just watches them dumfounded.  
"I don't know why you always have to try and play hero bro," Kevin, slaps his roommate on the back, trying not to laugh. "That Scott-guy is always chasing that girl around," he shrugs, "Almost made me drop Beyoncé once."  
"Such a tragedy," Avi says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turns to Kevin.  
"Sometimes I wonder why we're best friends," he laughs as the two of them turn away from the scene.  
"We just are, there is absolutely no point in explaining it," Avi smiles, lightly shoving Kevin aside. So Kevin shoves him back. And Avi in turn, until Kevin goes down, trying to pull Avi with him hanging off his leg. Avi manages to stay upright for a while until Kevin spins them and he goes down too and they're wrestling on the ground. It's a good minute before one of them even slightly gives in. Taking the victory in stride, Avi stands up dusts himself off and smugly grins at Kevin before offering him a hand up.

 **A/N: Please review/comment, like, favourite, vote, you know all that wonderful stuff and I'll try and update as soon as I can thanking you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kirstie is sat in the campus coffee shop across from Scott and Mitch, who she had to note were pretty close all of a sudden, their shoulders were touching as they sat but it wasn't just physically. They sit in silence for too long and Kirstie lets out a sigh.  
"Why do you keep harassing me like that when clearly I don't want to be talking to you."  
Scott shrugs, "You're here now aren't you."  
"Only because it's your shout," she smirks.  
"Like I promised, I paid," Scott nods.  
"Stop beating around the bush!" Mitch groans dramatically and turns to Kirstie, "Scott quit the Warblers in a… wow kind of way."  
Kirstie's head snaps back to look at Scott, "You what?!" she stands up, leant over the table, her hands on it keeping her steady.  
Scott leans back in his chair, eyes wide, "Quit," he says in a high squeaky and clearly nervous voice.  
Mitch stands up slowly, and placing his hands on Kirstie's shoulders, sits her back down, "Calm yourself honey." He sits back down himself, this time at the side of the table, as a mediator between the two of them.  
"What was so important that you quit now but wouldn't for me?" she asks in a harsh but hurt sounding whisper.  
"Hunter got douchier, if that was even possibly. I hit breaking point with him Kirst."  
"And so breaking point wasn't when he called your best friend fat? And kicked her out… oh wait no that was you, you told me to leave…"  
"Wait you did that Scott?" Mitch turns to him aghast and slide his chair a little closer to Kirstie.  
"No I, well… kind of, Hunter basically threatened my future musical career and I want to be singer what was I supposed to do?"  
Mitch casts a soft glance at Scott and slides back into the middle.  
"What's a career going to be when you don't have any friends to support you?" Kirstie raises an eyebrow.  
Mitch moves closer to her.  
"Kirstie I'm so sorry okay, I really am. Today Hunter crossed another line, the first was when he insulted you and I was ready to walk out with you," he pauses. "But your right I should have put you first, you're my best friend, and my future musical career comes second, or you know not at all now," he chuckles briefly then fades into a sad sigh.  
Mitch slides his chair back into the middle, a little closer to Scott.  
Kirstie nods, smiling a little, "Alright, I accept your apology, because you have to know right that I would have left with you if that had been how it was."  
"I know, and I wish I'd realised that sooner."  
"Who cares if our A Capella careers are over, because our musical ones aren't, even if you seem to think so."  
"What are we going to do a Bieber and make it from YouTube?" Scott raises an eyebrow laughing.  
"You never know!" Kirstie laughs with him.  
Mitch looks between them, "Or we make our own A Capella group?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel kinda like I'm on a roll, two chapters in a couple of days woo! It's your comments and votes guys, thanks so much! And here you go**

 **Chapter 6**

Scott is sitting down in front of a computer screen in his dorm room with Mitch and Kirstie hovering over his shoulders. His hand is sitting on the mouse and finger paused ready to click.  
He starts, "So if we get 100 views we do this?" he turns glancing at each of them in turn.  
"Yep," says Kirstie in a high pitched nervous voice.  
Scott nods slowly, and turns back to screen, staring at their set up.  
"It's now or never," Mitch tells him with a reassuring nod.  
Scott clicks the upload button and they all let out a deep breath.  
"No going back now," Scott says and closes the widow, spinning in his seat to face them. He holds his hands up and Mitch and Kirstie slap them, their smiles growing. Suddenly they all cheer out jumping up and down.  
"We actually did it!" Kirstie all but screams.  
"We did! We freaking did!" Mitch cheers.  
"We… oh my god what have we done?" Scott stops jumping, grabbing their arms to stop them too, they all exchange looks, wide eyed and frightened.  
"No one's going to want to watch us, we're three absolutely lame choir nerds trying to sing a song that there was no way we pulled off," Kirstie starts off slow and gets quicker until she's almost hyperventilating. "If we (gasp) get (gasp) 100 (gasp) views (gasp) they're mocking us, she chokes out trying to catch her breath, she slowly goes to the ground latching onto Scott's arm to keep herself steady. She leans against his leg and wraps her arms around it as she continues to try and take deep breaths.  
Scott watches her with concern, unsure of what he was supposed to do next, he didn't have a brown paper bag, he looks up at Mitch.  
With a sigh Mitch crouches down next to Kirstie, "It's going to be fine, we were amazing, but most importantly we had and that's all that matters. Plus I've made two new super awesome friends, so bonus," he says the last bit in a sing song voice, looking between Scott and Kirstie, "So even if nothing comes of it or we end up being the most hated kids on campus, it's been good for us because you never know if you don't try. And that was me being inspirational, and now let's go do something fun!" he cheers, standing up and pulling Kirstie with him.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Avi lays in the couch in his and Kevin's room with his arm draped over his face and snoring.  
Kevin stands up from his desk quickly and walks over to Avi, roughly shaking him awake.  
"OW!" he complains, trying to pull away from his roommate.  
"You have to check this out!" Kevin tells him excitedly.  
"Later, can't you see I'm sleeping," he mumbles.  
"Well you're not actually because you're talking, but it's a video, you have to watch it."  
"Why?"  
"Because that girl you were trying to protect the other day is in it."  
With that Avi jumps up and practically sprints the few steps to Kevin's desk and slams himself down into the seat.  
"Just try _calmly_ pressing play would you?" Kevin laughs, standing over his best friends shoulder to watch it again.  
Avi starts it and leans in to watch. Sure enough the girl shows up, with two guys, he recognises Mitch and smiles a little, nothing compared to the grin his sported for the girl.  
"You know…"  
Avi holds up his hand, "Shush."  
Kevin takes a step back in surrender before coming back to finish watching the video of these three people singing Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé, and completely acing it.  
As the video finishes, Avi's smile drops, "That Mitch must have gotten in, those other two are Warblers."  
"Into what?" Kevin frowns.  
"The Warblers," he sighs.  
"That sucks… they weren't even that good," he lies.  
"Don't be stupid that was awesome," he shrugs.  
"Well you know they'd be better off if they had you, those Warblers, they don't know what they're missing, I mean you won that award in High School and everything," Kevin smiles.  
"None of it means anything because it's all about looks Kevin, doesn't matter if I have this award winning low voice, I don't look right! So that means I don't even get a chance to sing for them, show them what I can do."  
"But why would you want to be in a group that treats people like that anyway?"  
"That's not the point Kevin, they shouldn't be treating people like that in the first place, me and those other guys that got thrown out in a looks comparison thing should have all had our chance to sing. You know if I wasn't studding Opera, I'd stop singing all together just in protest, no one would ever hear my voice again."  
Kevin sighs, "Don't be like that." He pauses, looking around their messy, typical boys dorm before back at Avi after a moment to think. "What if we did something and posted it to the school page like they did," he gestures back at his laptop. "Show them what they missed with you."  
"What am I gonna sing while you play the cello, no one likes us Kev, we'll get laughed out of the place."  
"No different to what they did, taking a chance and putting ourselves out there." He chooses not to bring up his other talent that he hadn't yet told Avi about, not until he agreed with his idea.  
"But they're Warblers, they're popular, just look at how many views they got…" Avi turns back to the screen, "It's only been what, a few hours? 4000 views Kev, 4000, if we got that many it's because they'd be laughing. I'm not doing it," he says finally and storms over to his bed, dramatically dropping onto it and pulling the covers right over himself.  
"Well that's a shame brotha' cause you never know what might have come of it."

 **A/N: I hoped you like it, please vote, comment etc, it makes my day and really motivates me thanks ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Scott runs up to Mitch and Kirstie who were seated on a bench soaking up the sun, their backs leant against each other's as they chatted.  
The tall blonde dropped to his knees in front of them, startling the two in sunglasses that turn to face him. Pouting he holds out a few pieces of paper that were stapled together in front of them and Kirstie takes it from him, placing her sunglasses up on her head.  
Scott tips back, putting his knees up to lie on his back with a groan.  
"What?" Mitch asks, leaning over Kirstie's shoulder to look at the papers.  
"I don't know?" Kirstie frowns as she speed reads over the paper.  
Scott springs back up onto his knees and flips the first page over and points at a line on the second.  
Kirstie reads it aloud, "Each team must have a minimum or four participants…" she looks up at Scott.  
"That's not fair," Mitch rushes, snatching the paper from Kirstie, who doesn't protest, just throws her arms up at the first news.  
"It's not. Damn it, I was starting to look forward to it, we got so many views, doesn't that count for anything?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"Apparently not. We need another person or we can't compete," Scott sighs, "It's bull shit, we sound just as good as any other group with 15, with only three, what difference is one more person going to make?"  
"Well I guess we're not competing then," she shrugs. "I suppose it's not the end of the world, it totally sucks but there's nothing we…"  
Mitch jumps up, thrusting the papers back into Scott's hands, "We will compete. Follow me," he tells them with a devious smirk and spins on his heel, knowing they'll listen and come with him.  
Scott and Kirstie exchange a look, shrug and follow him anyway, matching his quick pace.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Avi sat in the hall of his dorm with his guitar occasionally strumming it, but looking more likely to fall asleep at any second with his head leant back against the wall and his eyes shut.  
He'd hum after he's play a note barely audibly, and staring to get more delayed as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He should probably be inside, but Kevin was studying and he thought he'd be making noise, not falling asleep.  
"Sleep is better than noise any day," Avi quietly tells himself with a small smile, sliding down the wall a little more.

Mitch walked around the corner confidently and broke into a grin, gesturing down the hall, he steps across to show Kirstie and Scott.  
Scott looks down the hall then quickly back at Mitch, confused, "Monster man?" he raises an eyebrow.  
Kirstie frowns, looking between them, then down the hall at the sleeping student. "What?"  
Scott suddenly turns, grinning at Mitch and resists the urge not to squeal, "Monster man," he whispers, covering his mouth.  
"What? Kirstie repeats, getting a little angry that she wasn't in the loop.  
"He went to Warbler auditions, he has an insanely low voice, he scared the shit out of you…" he points at Scott, smiles spread across all three faces. "….With that insanely low voice."  
"We could do some research on him first, find out what he studies, what kind of person he is?" Scott suggests.  
Kirstie nods in agreement, "He sounds completely awesome, and a bass would be good, but we'd have to gel with him."  
Mitch crosses his arm with a bemused look, "You two are scared to talk to him aren't you?"  
"He almost gave me a heart attack the other day Mitch," says the tall blonde who tries to hold back his laughter.  
"We only need like an hour, google search him, ask a few people around maybe a teacher?" Kirstie shrugs, "Just to be sure."  
"And I know why you're nervous," Mitch bites his tongue and lightly pinches Kirstie's arm.  
"What?" Scott asks excitedly.  
"She thinks he's hot," Mitch smirks, nodding down the hall at Avi.  
Kirstie shakes her head, dropping her head into her hands, "Mitch he was the first guy I saw in that room that wasn't Scott or Hunter, he was distinguishable by that beard I only said that to get you off my case about the fact that I was spying."  
Mitch nods slowly, absolutely not believing her, "Sure."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"Holy crap!" Scott calls out, Kirstie and Mitch rushing over, hovering one over each shoulder to look at the laptop screen on his lap  
"What?" Mitch asks excitedly.  
"Is it something about Avi? Because this guy has practically no social media, like not even Facebook," Kirstie tells them.  
"Well that's weird," Scott frowns, looking over his shoulder at Kirstie.  
"Tell me about it, I mean it's not like his name is that common," Kirstie sighs, pulling out her phone again.  
"How about you just tell us what's so 'Holy crap' then?" Mitch raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh right, right, of course. So it is about Avi, him in high school. So I'm telling you now, I don't care what kind of person he is we need…"  
"He's a private person, and I haven't decided if that's scary or sweet," Kirstie interrupts.  
"Right," Scott nods, "So he's a private person, whatever, what I was trying to tell you is that he won an award with his high school A Capella group, now his group didn't win but he did. Avi won an award that _was_ best percussionist, but they changed to rhythm his year because they had to give it to him for being such an amazing bass!"  
"Yes," Mitch says seriously, "This is going to be amazing."  
"I say we're done researching and let's just go talk to him," Scott nods.  
"Agreed," Mitch replies in a sing song voice.  
Kirstie frowns, then sighs, "I don't know guys, an award like that… what if he's cocky?"  
Mitch shrugs, "He didn't seem it."  
"If he's not genuine when we chat with him then we won't work with him simple," Scott nods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"This is highly intimidating, I feel like I'm being interviewed," Avi frowns a little, looking across at the three singers on the other side of the table to him.  
"For all intents and purposes, you are," Scott shrugs, trying to sound smart and not smile at just how low Avi's voice was when they were just chatting with him.  
Mitch rolls his eyes, "Scotty's being ridiculous," he says and slides his chair around, which Kirstie does at the exact same time. The two lock eyes and burst out in laughter while Avi leans back, a little surprised and completely unsure of what was going on.  
Scott looks either side of himself then back at Avi, "And now there's someone on every side," he offers Avi a reassuring smile that comes off overly enthusiastic.  
Avi leans back further in his chair, more scared than ever.  
Watching Avi, Kirstie stops laughing, "No guys," she turns to Scott and Mitch, "We're not coming off so great."  
"We're not weird Avi," Scott says quickly.  
"No clearly not because you're all pretty mainstream."  
Mitch reels back, clearly offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You're Warblers, you don't even bother with the other groups, who are probably much nicer people by the way and I'm not afraid to say that."  
"They are, they're way nicer," Kirstie nods in agreement. "But I don't think you've gotten the whole story. Mitch was never a Warbler, I got kicked out and Scott quit."  
Avi watches her carefully, looking for a tell of her lying to him. When he's satisfied that she's told the truth he gives her a small nod and turns back to Scott as the blonde starts to talk again.  
"It was pretty major, I mean Hunter's just a dick and he never gave you a chance, also not to sound like a stalker here but I googled you and he really should have given you a chance," he laughs a little.  
"Why should he have? I don't look right remember?"  
"Because you have an amazing talent Avi, that's why we've come to you. I've never personally met someone that can sing as low as you can… like seriously you have something super special up in that throat," he points with a chuckle at Avi.  
Kirstie and Mitch turn a warm smile on Avi.  
"Okay so now that you've finished being weirdly nice, what do you actually want. Because if I remember correctly… Scott right? Yeah if I remember correctly that the first thing you ever said to me was something about being a monster now suddenly it's amazing? What do you want?"  
"Well clearly someone has completely stomped out your trust… um well we want you to join our group."  
"What group?" Avi frowns, looking between the three of them, "New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline?"  
"No our new currently unnamed group," Scott nods with a grin.  
"And how many people are in this group?"  
Kirstie jumps in before Scott can say something stupid and sarcastic that might ruin their chances, "Four… that'd be including you though," she bites her lip, looking down a little as she reaches out to take a hold of Avi's hand. She leans over the table, taking full advantage of the fact that she was wearing a low cut top and looks up at him through her eyelashes, "You have no idea how much it would mean to me… I mean us if you join, I would appreciate it so much," she doesn't even bother to "correct" herself over the second 'I' in her mini speech. She keeps her eyes locked with his until his slip down, they're back up just as quickly and his face goes tomato red. He immediately pulls away from her and stands up clumsily knocking over his chair and it loudly clatters.  
Kirstie continues to stare at him while he struggles to find his words, she keeps the same look on and same position that keeps him stumbling.  
The bass runs his hands over his face, taking a deep breath turns to Scott, "I'll do it… I just have to, um go… yeah, go now, we talk… ahh, can talk later. We can talk later," he nods, giving him the thumbs up. He manages to avoid looking at Kirstie again, almost tripping over the chair he knocked over and tries to stand it up. When it won't stay, he just runs to the door, struggling with the door handle for a moment before rushing out of the room, letting the door accidentally slam shut behind him.  
Scott sat with his hand over his grin, as it had been from the second he'd realised what his best friend was doing. "I can't believe you just did that!" he says loudly behind his hand.  
"Hey don't complain, it worked. She's just lucky he's not gay, although to be honest I even had a hard time not looking. Honey, you were practically falling out of your top," Mitch laughs and Scott and Kirstie joined in.  
"You're suck a tease!" Scott cackles, swinging in his chair.  
Kirstie shrugs, "Well we have a bass, I say we celebrate my victory with dinner, Scott's shout," she smirks.

 **A/N: I'd just like to say thank you everyone one for all the reviews, they motivate me, thanks so much :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A big thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. And here's some more story for ya :)**

 **Chapter 9**

"So just for bull-shitting me, you're out Kane," Hunter rolls his eyes, his hands clasped together, he points at the door. "Go on leave."  
"Hunter," Jeff starts, "He's serious, there's a new group trying to get certified to compete."  
Hunter raises an eyebrow, "Jeffery if you're…."  
"No I'm backing up Kane, it's for real."  
"Yeah but they're having issues because they haven't got a name, and only four members," Kane explains.  
"They only need four members, you idiot, have you not read the rule book?" Hunter raises an eyebrow.  
"Well then why do we need so many, and the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline?" Jeff asks.  
"Because," Hunter rolls his eyes, standing up from behind his large desk, "It can't be done, properly, and winnable with any less than 12, the more the better. They're nothing and we have nothing to worry about." He turns to look out the widow, smirking.  
"Scott is the one who put in the application."  
Hunter spins around to face them, "Hoying?!"

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"We can't walk around forever Scott!" Kirstie complains.  
Scott stops with a look of frustration, turning to glace just barely over shoulder, "You're not even walking!" he says to the girl on his back.  
"That's because we've been going forever! If I had known I wouldn't have worn heels Scott. This is your fault."  
Avi steps up beside Scott, "How hard can it be to find somewhere to practice?"  
"Apparently very hard," Mitch rolls his eyes, stepping up on Scott's other side.  
"Look, I don't want noise complaints in my dorm okay, and I'm sure none of you do either. I'm determined to find somewhere today though, that's the only reason I'm carrying you, well and to shut you up which I can now isn't working." Scott bends back a little so that Kirstie's forced to drop off.  
"Well now you're just grumpy," she pouts, stepping a millimetre too close to Avi, who starts walking forwards again.  
"An idea?" Mitch asks, following him.  
Stopping, Avi shakes his head, "No."  
Kirstie watches Avi with a frown, _was he… scared of her?_ She looks down at her hands, playing with them as she waits for Scott to speak again. He'd become the unofficial leader and that was fine by everyone else because they weren't the leader type like Scott.  
"We could just go sit in your car Scott?" Kirstie suggests, deciding to speak up since Scott hadn't. She looks up at the tall blonde beside her.  
"Nah, we can't rehearse properly in there," he sighs with the shake of his head.  
"Why don't we just go to the music room? Then we can worry about somewhere secret next time," Mitch suggests with a shrug.  
Avi nods, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"NO! WE COULD DO THIS!"  
"COULD, NO-NO, SHOULD HONEY!"  
"IT WON'T WORK!"  
"IT'S RIDICULOUS!"  
"NO YOU'RE RIDICULOUS!"  
"WE NEED SOMETHING!"  
"I can sing two notes at once."  
"STOP SAYING THAT! WE KNOW WE NEED SOMETHING DAMN IT SCOTT!"  
"DON'T YOU DAMN IT ME!"  
"I'LL DAMN IT WHO I WANT TO!"  
"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP THIS ISN'T SOLVING ANYTHING!"  
"NO YOU SHUT UP MITCH! YOU STARTED THIS. _SOMETHING'S MISSING, SOMEHTING'S MISSING!"_ "I can sing two notes at once!"  
Scott, Kirstie and Mitch all turn to look at Avi who was sat on the couch looking at his phone. He slowly looks up at them.  
"So you've stopped arguing now?" he raises an eyebrow. "It can't be good for your voices and I have a _start_ to the solution. I can sing two notes."  
"Sure you can Avi," Scott smiles, turning back to the other two. Mitch watches Avi for a moment before turning back.  
"I don't know what we…" Scott starts, but Kirstie stops him and pushes past, completely sick of the arguing.  
"Can you really Avi?" She asks.  
"Yes I can. That was not a joke. I can do Overtone," he nods, standing up. "I can do it for like 24 seconds. And I've been practicing my circular breathing so I should be able to do it for longer in no time at all."  
"So you're seriously serious?" Scott asks.  
"Yes, I mean why would I lie about it?" Avi looks between the three of them. "You want me to do it now?"  
"Yes," Kirstie and Mitch answer together excitedly.  
"Yeah, go for it," Scott nods with a smile.  
Nodding, Avi takes a deep breath to compose himself then starts his notes.  
Kirstie, Scott and Mitch exchange glances as their smiles grow. They look back at Avi just before his finishes, breaking into a smile himself.  
Holding his arms out like well? He raises his eyebrows and bites his lip as he watches them.  
"Holy crap," Scott grins. "Why did I doubt you?" he chuckles.  
"Remembering that I didn't doubt him, that was amazing Avi," Kirstie smiles, placing her hand on Avi's arm.  
"NO! But crap you can that... like what? I'm seriously sorry I doubted you, we have to use that, but like not soon, it's like finals scare the crap out of those Warblers materiel that is!" Scott nods excitedly.  
"Not to be a party pooper, because yeah that was amazing Avi, but we still need something. I don't know what that something is, but it's something and we'll figure it out," Mitch smiles.  
"Yeah but for now, let's just focus on what we're good at and hear that again!" Kirstie grins, spinning away from Mitch to face Avi, grabbing his arm and shaking him slightly.  
"No, no, Mitch is right we need to figure this out… Beatboxing?" Avi raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes," Scott points at him. "Can you do that too?"  
"Not so well, plus I'm the bass right? So I'll be doing that. But a fifth member… unless one of you three can, my roommate is damn good. He thinks I don't know about it, and I pretend like I don't, but I do know. He does this thing, cello-boxing. And it's amazing, but I sort of over-heard him. Like he's never actually shown anyone which is stupid because he's got talent. Not that he's stupid, cause he's a medical major. He might be reluctant but I can talk to him if you guys want?" Avi rambles, trailing off a bit as he asks the question.  
"Yes we want," Mitch nods quickly.  
"Talk to him, explain exactly what we're doing. And especially emphasise what douches the Warblers are so even if your roommate just joins us out of pity," Scott rushes.  
"I'm sure I can talk him into it normally," Avi chuckles, smiling at the three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to the guest who is constantly reviewing, you make my day this chapter is for you :)**

 **Chapter 10**

"I'm just saying Avi, a guy can get sick of barbeque okay," Kevin sighs as he adjusts the strings on his Cello.  
"And what you're saying is untrue okay, very much so."  
"It's true Avi, you just don't want to admit you can't cook anything else," he chuckles.  
"I can cook lots of things, I just like Barbeque a lot and I think you're stupid."  
"Childish?" Kevin raises an eyebrow.  
"I feel it a bit I don't care okay, I don't. You want something else you make it yourself!" Avi gets little louder, trying not to laugh at their ridiculous little argument.  
There is a knock at the door and they both jump slightly.  
"Who would that be?" Kevin asks Avi.  
"I have no idea," Avi shrugs, frowning a little as he walks towards it and opens it. "Oh Kirstie, hi," he smiles.  
Kevin jumps up because, this is _the_ Kirstie that Avi hadn't shut up about, despite that he normally refuses to talk to her or be too close to her after the "incident" he was putting on a brave face in front of his best friend.  
"I got the right place," she smiles, stepping in. "I hope I'm not intruding," she asks quickly, stepping back.  
"Oh not at all," Avi tells her just as quickly, stepping back gesturing for her to come in.  
"Sorry to show up uninvited and all. But we needed to talk, and you know how better than in front of your very kind looking roommate," she smiles, then winks at Avi.  
Avi watches her, he has no idea what she's talking about, or how she found out where he lived.  
"Is that your Cello Avi's roommate?" Kirstie asks.  
"It's Kevin, and yeah it's mine, Beyoncé," he smiles a little.  
"Oh it's a her, cool, Beyoncé's awesome," Kirstie grins. "So you play?"  
"Well yeah, it's mine, of course I play," he laughs slightly, starting to frown a little out of confusion.  
"Duh!" Kirstie laughs loudly and the two boys take a step away from her, out of fright. "Are you in a band or anything, like an orchestra?"  
Kevin shakes his head. "Well I used to be, but I quit that. Not enough time."  
"Yeah you're a medical major right? Yeah Avi told us," she nods, looking around the apartment a little. "You must have something to do to relieve the stress of that right?"  
"I play my Beyoncé."  
"Anything else?" Kirstie links her hands behind her back and spins around to face him, looking up, way up.  
"No."  
"Liar!" she points an accusing finger at him.  
Avi steps up beside her, and against everything he's previously stood for with her places a hand on her shoulder to get her to back off Kevin a little, "I think you're scaring him," he jokes slightly. When Kirstie spins to face him.  
"You haven't talked to him at all yet have you?"  
Avi holds his hands up, surrendering, "No I'm sorry I haven't."  
"Do I have to do everything?" She sighs. "Kevin you're going to come to the music room tomorrow at 4 when Avi goes there. I know you don't have classes then, I looked it up. We know you can Beatbox, so suck up your fears and come to practice with us, you don't like it then fine, but if you do then you'll join us," she smiles.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Kirstie was the first to arrive at the music room early on Saturday morning; they'd decided that this was a good time to rehearse because no one would interrupt them at six on a Saturday morning right?  
Five minutes after six, and Kirstie was angrily staring at her phone, waiting for an apology text from someone, because there were no "I'm on my way"s or "Almost there"s. And she wasn't happy, no sir. She stood up quickly, stomping her way towards the door when Avi swings around the door frame and almost into her.  
"You want coffee?" he asks her, "Kevin's getting some and I can text him you order right now," he nods quickly pulling out his phone.  
Kirstie looks up slightly at him, "Um yeah sure," she nods and tells him her order. She hadn't forgotten about being mad, she would take it out on all of them when they got there, maybe not Kevin though because they really wanted him to join.  
Avi smiles, "Cool, he's gonna get it."  
"Thank you," she says with a slight smile.  
"Are you the only one here?"  
"Actually yeah I am, I'm glad you brought it up, because you're all late."  
Avi quickly checks his watch, "By like five minutes, I'm sorry, I sort of thought it was around this general time anyways. And technically I'm here before the rest of them, so it could be worse," he gives her a big guilty smile, and she can't help but smile back.  
"Yeah okay, you're forgiven, and so is Kevin because he's bringing coffee, but the other two are in for it I tell you," she chuckles.  
"Are you a secret rage monster then?" Avi raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes and no," she smiles a little evilly.  
"I feel like that smile means it should be taken more as a… yes."  
"You saying you want a rage monster on your hands, cause if you don't change that answer of yours then you're gonna get it all man."  
"I fear changing it, and keeping it the same."  
"You know what Avi, you and me: we're gonna get on great," Kirstie smiles up at him as Kevin walks in with the coffee. "Also thank you for finally having a… normal conversation with me."  
"That was far from normal rage monster," he grins cheekily.  
"I meant more along the lines of, actually talking and looking at me, not backing off when I take a step closer." She moves to demonstrate by exactly one (be it a large one) step towards him.  
Avi unintentionally takes a step back.  
"Watch out," Kevin side steps him, ending up standing next to the both of them.  
With a devious smile Kirstie sighs, "And we're back to square one."

Avi, Kevin and Kirstie sat in the middle of the room on the floor drinking their coffees, chatting a little but mostly keeping quiet, awkwardly.  
Scott and Mitch finally enter the room, one after the other.  
"Who's ready to rehearse!" Scott calls out with a grin.  
"Hold one," Kevin says, pushing himself up to stand. "I didn't say I'd join, I said I'd check it out. I might not have time."  
"He did say that," Avi chimes in, standing up too.  
"Oh," Scott frowns. "Well I think you'll like it, and once you know the whole story you'll want to take those Warblers down as much as we do."  
"It's not really about taking them down though, I mean you don't want to stoop to their level or anything. That's not something I'd personally want to be a part of," Kevin shrugs and folds his arms.  
"That's not what we're doing," Kirstie quickly speaks, holding her arms out for the closest person to her to pull her up, which happened to be Avi. She lightly whacks his leg to get his attention and then he pulls her up. "It's not what we're doing," she repeats for emphasis.  
Kevin nods slowly, "So what are you doing then?"  
"What I said we weren't doing… but nicely," Kirstie pulls on a sweet smile.  
Mitch, Scott and Avi all try to contain their laughter.  
"Why do you guys want to beat them so bad?" Kevin asks.  
"Because they judge people by their looks not their talent," Avi starts.  
"They're completely sexist," Scott adds, casting a glance at Kirstie.  
"Their leader is Homophobic," Mitch says with a blank look.  
"And he called me fat," Kirstie finishes with a pout.  
Avi turns to face Kirstie, "He what?"  
Kirstie nods, "Mmm, and then Scott let them kick me out."  
Scott sighs, "I thought we were over this Kirst, I apologised, and I will again I'm…"  
"No it's okay I am over it. I'm just telling Kevin what kind of people they are, they momentarily turned my best friend against me."  
"Kev I don't see how wanting to beat them is such a bad thing, they're horrible people, or at least Hunter is and they don't need to win _again_ it's someone else's turn," Avi steps closer to his best friend. "So what do you say, are you gonna join us?"

 **A/N: Hope you liked please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I cross-post this story here and on wattpad... and I'm super sorry that forgot to post this last week :P**

 **Also Nightling (the guest who reviewed :) Thank you for reviewing, I'll dedicate this chapter to you because if I hadn't have gotten your review you guys may have been waiting longer. I'm also curious as to how you were surprised... it'd be good for me to know and helpful :)**

 **Anyways hope you guys like this :D**

 **Chapter 11**

"So there's a campus comp this weekend and I signed us up!" Scott announces.  
The other members of the group turn to look at him, with looks of complete shock on their faces.  
Kirstie stands up, "You what?!"  
"I signe…"  
"We don't even have a name!" Mitch says with wide eyes.  
"I came up with someth…"  
"Who cares about a name we are nowhere near ready!" Avi sighs, flopping back in his seat.  
"No guys, this is gonna be fine, we've practiced and we're good enough for a first go, none of the teams are going to have a performance that's a 1000 per cent ready by this weekend."  
"They all will Scott, they've been practicing a hell of a lot longer than we have!" Kirstie argues.  
"We will practice our hearts out all week if we have to, Pentatonix will be ready."  
"We do have class… but that name sure is something special."  
"Thank you Kevin, see our newest member has faith in us," Scott smiles.  
"Oh no, we're going to tank, we're not ready. Good name, but we're not ready."  
"Well do you guys want the good news or the bad news then?"  
Kirstie rolls her eyes, "It's the same news isn't it?"  
Scott nods with a cheerful, "Yep. Once you're signed up you can't drop out."  
A collective of four groans and sighing fills the room.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"So it's two days until the competition and this is the first time we've all met up since I told about it," Scott glances across the four people squished onto one couch. "I feel like you've all been avoiding me."  
Avi Kevin, Kirstie and Mitch all shake their heads. Kirstie slips forward on the couch slightly, giving Mitch and Avi, that were either side of her, a little more room.  
"We've all been busy, we have classes too Scott," she sighs. "We're not going to be ready, not unless we just had Kevin and Avi add onto Telephone, but…"  
Scott claps once, a huge smile spreading across his face, "Kirstie that is the most genius idea ever!"  
"It could work," Mitch shrugs nonchalantly. "Have you guys seen our cover of Telephone?" he turns to Kevin who was on the other side of him.  
"Heck yeah, it was really good, Avi watched it soooo many times," Kevin laughs.  
Avi leans around Kirstie and Mitch to point at Kevin, "Shut up… just now," he zips across his lips as Kevin bursts out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Kirstie asks with a slight frown.  
"Oh nothing," Kevin says in a sing song voice with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Avi and Kevin are walking across the quad on their way back to their dorm room.  
"He…" Kevin starts but Avi cuts him off.  
"I said don't talk to me."  
"And I said not a chance. It was an accident Avi, you can't be mad at me forever."  
"Yes I can."  
"Well you try that then. Not that you have anything to worry about because Kirstie didn't hear me okay,"  
Avi stops, his eyes wide, "This is not about Kirstie!"  
Kevin laughs, turning around to face his best friend, "Yes it is, that's why you told me to shut up, it's also why you went bizarro at my joke that only you heard, so really man you just looked full crazy."  
"I don't like Kirstie."  
"And I never said you did, but you said that just now, about not liking her, how do you know that I wasn't just teasing you because you hate her? It's because you do in fact like her," Kevin smirks and folds his arms across his chest.  
"I don't!"  
"Yes you do, and if you admit it now I won't ever make any more jokes when she is around."  
"Or Scott and Mitch," Avi points at him, a serious look on his face.  
"That's all I needed to hear!" he breaks into a grin and turns around to start walking again.  
"But I didn't say it!"  
"No you more than said it," he laughs aver his shoulder.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Scott shouts through cupped hands, across the carpark at Kevin and Avi.  
Avi and Kevin spin around to face the band-mate.  
"What's wrong?" Kevin asks as Scott, and his two passengers, Kirstie and Mitch reach them.  
"How is that all five of us ended up in different colours," he sighs, face palming himself.  
"We were supposed to match," Kirstie adds with a pout.  
Avi and Kevin exchange looks before they turn back to the Trio.  
Avi hesitantly talks, "We're all wearing blue, just like Scott told us to."  
"Can you not see this," Mitch pinches at the fabric of his t-shirt, and the sleeve of Scott's, nodding towards Avi and Kevin, "Five different shades of blue," he almost hisses.  
"Ohhhh," Avi and Kevin say together.  
"Let's just go, Scott sighs, and starts moving towards the venue again, Kirstie and Mitch follow him closely.  
Kevin lightly hits Avi in the stomach then gives him a 'what the hell' look.  
Avi shrugs, extremely gesturing with his hands, the two them having a silent conversation without really saying anything, just confusion to add to what was is already there until they get called over or yelled at by Kirstie to get moving.

 _An hour and a half later._

"HE'S SO GOD DAMN SMUG! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!" Kirstie screams as they leave the venue.  
The boys all hover near her, but not close enough to get hit if she decides that yelling isn't enough. They follow her across the carpark, keeping their distance and listening to her rant.  
"I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T READY!" she spins around storming back towards Scott.  
Avi, Kevin and Mitch practically dive out of the way. Scott's eyes widen and he holds his hands up in surrender, quickly stepping backwards  
"It's not that we weren't ready…" Scott rushes.  
"SHUT UP! We are never, ever going to talk about this again. You hear me," she points up at him, then round at the other three, "No one speaks a word of it ever again."

 **A/N: And that was Chapter 11, I hope you all liked it, and pretty please review, it'll seriously make me remember to update lol :Db**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: No wait for you guys! Here's chapter 12 :)**

 **Chapter 12**

Scott leans his head against Kirstie's shoulder, a pout on his face and his eyes squeezed shut. "You're never going to believe what I just got," he mumbles into the fabric of her shirt.  
"What?" Kirstie asks, not taking her eyes off her phone screen, her and Mitch messaging back and forth, her phone constantly dinging.  
"An invitation… the invitation."  
Kirstie looks up slowly, her eyes widening, she drops her phone to look at her best friend, sitting him up, "No."  
"Yes," Scott says with a groan, "And we have to go.""  
"We can't… there's just…. We can't," Kirstie shakes her head.  
"I know we can't, but we have to. It was fun last year but this year is under entirely different circumstances."  
"Last year we were a part of the best A Capella group at the school, this year we're part of one that can't even string one performance together," she flops back on the couch they were sitting on.  
Scott joins her, looking just as defeated. "Despite the fact that we're going to be laughed out of the place, we're gonna have to break it to the boys, we're going to the UCLA Annual A Capella Party."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"Oh no, no I think you've gotten me confused with someone who actually goes to parties." Avi shrugs, briefly glancing at Kirstie before back down at his laptop.  
Kirstie slides into the seat next him. "It's kinda compulsory."  
"And I kinda don't do parties, as if I wasn't already clear on that."  
"Avi!"  
"Shusssh."  
Avi and Kirstie both look up at the librarian then back to their tasks at hand, Kirstie: Avi and Avi: his laptop.

Mitch and Scott were waiting outside the medical studies building for Kevin. Mitch was staring at his phone, Scott was fidgeting and looking about around them.  
"Do you reckon Kevin's a party kind of guy?"  
Mitch almost snorts as he slowly looks up at Scott with an eyebrow raised. "How many medical majoring cellists are party people Scott?"  
Scott shrugs, "I don't know, Kevin's the only one of them I've ever met."  
"And he's the only one we need to know, to know that they're not party people."  
"He might just surprise us, you never know."  
"And if he's anything like Avi, you know his best friend, then we're in trouble. I just got a distress text from Kirstie, looks like that's not going so well…"

"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"I can go all day."  
"Well I'm really good at saying no so don't make plans."  
"I've never really been the type to plan ahead."

"Well Kirstie's persuasive, I have faith in her," Scott nods, giving Mitch a half smile.  
Mitch smirks, "That's true, I mean she got Avi to join the group didn't she, like that," he snaps his fingers, "All she has to do is… well that again and voila!" He jumps from his spot as someone passes them, their head in a book. "Oh Kevin!" he says in a sing song voice.  
Scott steps up beside Kevin, putting an arm around his shoulders, "How's it going? Good, that's good, so we have this thing on Saturday that you have to go to, we do to, it's a total drag but compulsory… you in?"  
Kevin looks between Scott and Mitch.

"Avi what do I have to do to get you to go?" Kirstie scrambles along behind him as they leave the library after one shush to many.  
"Why do you want to go?"  
"You think I do? After what happened? Avi… no way, I absolutely so not want to face any of those people again after last Saturday," she runs around in front of him, stopping him, her hands pressed against his chest. "I absolutely so not want to go, but we have to. It's final sign off for the competition and every member has to be there."  
Avi sighs, "But I don't want to compete anymore."  
"What?" she steps back dropping her hands, surprised.  
"I don't want to compete Kirstie, we were made fools of and I don't want that to happen again."  
"It won't," she stresses.  
Avi looks at her in complete disbelief, "Kirstie you were the one…" she cuts him of, holding up a hand.  
"I know what I did, that was just an overreaction. It won't happen again."  
"You don't know that."

"Alright, I'll go if Avi goes, I won't enjoy it, but I'll go."  
"Damn it," Mitch mutters to himself.  
"What if Avi said he'd only go if you were going?" Scott asks.  
Kevin laughs, "Yeah Avi would never say that, he doesn't do parties."  
"Then why would you say that if you knew he wouldn't go?" Scott asks with a frown.  
"Because I don't want to go," Kevin starts to walk a little quicker.  
"It's compulsory though Kev, if we're going to compete then we have to go. There's a comp sign-up sheet that comes around at some point, all of us have to be there. I promise that as soon as we sign the sheet we'll leave."  
Kevin stops with a sigh, turning to face them. "Fine, I'll go, but just saying good luck getting Avi there. He doesn't even want to compete anymore." He turns around walking off towards his dorm, Scott and Mitch don't follow after him this time.

Kirstie pinches the bridge of her nose as she stops to think. She takes a deep breath as she looks back up at the frustrated Avi.  
"Close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
Avi snaps his eyes shut.  
"Okay now hold out your hands in front of you," she tells him calmly. As he stretches out his hands she takes them in her own, pressing their palms together then interlocking their fingers, she closes her own eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Avi asks with the hint of a laugh in his voice.  
"Trying to transfer good energy, now I don't have much so you're gonna have to build on what I give you."  
"You're joking," Avi laughs, opening his eyes, but not letting his hands down.  
Kirstie opens her own eyes smiling up at him, "Completely, but it made you laugh," she pulls away one of her hands to point at him, earning a shy smile from Avi as he looks down.

 **A/N: PLease review and make my day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I could lie and say that I'm on a complete roll with story at the moment... but I had majority of this chapter written up months ago, I just tweaked and added and voila!**

 **I hope you like it, and I said it on Wattpad so I'll say it here too. I'm losing motivation for this story from the lack of reviews, I really want to continue but I don't know how to if it doesn't seem like anyone is reading it. Feedback and encouragement really help and I would would really appreciate it. PLease let me know what I can do to improve if it's just not good enough for you guys to bother reviewing.**

 **Chapter 13**

Scott followed by Mitch, followed by Mitch, followed by Kirstie who dragged Avi along by his sleeve, followed by Kevin walked through the open door into the bustling atmosphere.  
They got a few looks here and there but it wasn't nearly as bad as they thought it was going to be.  
Mitch played with the collar of his blue-black-and-white button-up shirt as he looked around the room, a smile lights up his face as he spots what he's looking for. Whacking Scott once in the chest, the tall blonde has caught on and the two head for the refreshments table.  
Kirstie rolls her eyes, "It looks like Scott's gonna get trashed, sorry boys we won't be leaving as soon as the list comes around," she tips her head back to look at them, not actually seeing them though.  
"Great," Avi says sarcastically.  
"And there it is," she points, dragging Avi further into the room, Kevin following them obediently.

Scott turns around with drink in hand, "Wow, one second and they're gone," he narrows his eyes, scanning the room from his rare vantage point.  
"Hate to break it to you honey, but we've been here about 10 minutes," Mitch tells him and quickly downs another drink.  
"Oh," Scott frowns, "Well we might as well stay here then," he shrugs, facing Mitch again. He takes Mitch free hand and spins him around, "No we can say we've danced too!"  
"Oh please that barely counts!" Mitch smirks, keeping a hold of Scott's hand, takes his new drink and dance partner to the middle of the floor.

"No going back now, we're all signed up! I'm going to get a drink to celebrate," Kirstie tells Kevin and Avi with a smile.  
"You do that," Avi tells her with a nod, no smile back, they were supposed to be leaving now and he wasn't happy that they weren't.  
Kevin pulls Avi to sit down next to him on the sofa as Kirstie walks away.  
"Look I don't want to be here as much as you don't, but we are so we might as well suck it up and have fun," Kevin tells him.  
Avi turns to him with an 'are you kidding me' look. "You don't drink."  
"You don't have to drink to have fun. Besides, I'm only just old enough, I could if I wanted to, unlike most of the people here," he glances around shaking his head at the antics.  
"Yeah well go talk to Marley Rose, she's like the only other one here that won't be drinking tonight, I'll see you later," Avi stands up again.  
"Hey don't leave me by myself!"  
"I said go talk to Marley," Avi replies without turning back.  
"Be like that then," Kevin says in a quiet huff, folding his arms as he looked around the room, he couldn't even see Marley… he didn't even know who she was!

 _…About 2 hours later…_

Kirstie walked out of the bathroom, down the hall on her way back to the party. About to round the corner, she is stopped.  
"Hey babe, you been looking fine all night."  
Kirstie frowns a little at the guy, "Um… thanks," she smiles weekly, moving to step around him.  
He grabs her arm, "A compliment like that deserves a little something don't you think."  
"No I don't think," she yanks her arm away. "Leave me alone."  
"How's that fair?"  
"It just is. So get over it," she moves to leave again when the guy pushes her against the wall.  
"You better watch your mouth," he hisses.  
"Or what?" comes a voice from behind them. Avi pulls the guy away, twisting his arm. Kirstie practically leaps behind Avi. And he pushes the guy forward who loses his balance, toppling. Avi turns, quickly ushering Kirstie around the corner. "I don't know what I do next, move quickly!" he whisper yells.  
Kirstie grabs his hand, pulling him into the crowd and towards the front door. She opens it and looks around before dragging Avi out with her into the hallway. "We can just hang out here for a bit," she smiles up at him. Hesitating she wraps her arms around him tightly, leaning into him closer she whispers, "Thank you."  
"It's okay, I mean that was probably one of the most terrifying things I've done. He was a big guy, if he wasn't so drunk that wouldn't have been that easy. Yet I'm still panicking about the fact that he may walk out that door at any minute," he rushes, pointing at the door, not having yet wrapped his arms around the girl clinging to him.  
"Hug me, maybe it'll calm you a little, then we can go for a walk."

"Hopefully the boys don't get into any trouble while we're gone," Kirstie tells Avi after a good five minutes of silent walking.  
"Kevin won't, he's well to well behaved," he chuckles. "He doesn't drink," he adds.  
"Oh well I guess that's the total opposite of Scott then. I do have to worry about him. But at least I know… you know?" she turns to him.  
"Kind of. It's just Mitch then, I kind of want to know how he is."  
"Me too," she nods in agreement with a shiver, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Are you cold?"  
"Yeah a little. I guess I thought I wouldn't feel it, with like the… alcohol I've consumed," she says the last bit quietly.  
"Kirst, it's a party you don't have to be coy about the fact that you drank," he laughs.  
"I'm 19."  
"So, it's not like you're off your face or anything. And if you're still cold, then clearly it's not doing much, not to mention you're walking straight in those shoes of yours," he points down to her multi-colour high heeled boots before pulling off his leather jacket and holding it out for her.  
She steps back a little, "You'll get cold," she frowns, but takes the jacket when he pushes it right against her, halting her and himself on their path. "Thank-you."  
"You're welcome," he smiles, starting to walk again.  
Kirstie smiles crookedly at him as they start to walk again and pulls on the over-sized jacket. With-out hesitation, she wraps both her arms around one of his, leaning into him a little.  
He looks across at her, trying not to smile too. Trying to hide is grin he looks down, then away from Kirstie before forward again.  
After a moment's silence, Kirstie looks up at Avi, still leant on him though, "Are you going home for Christmas?"  
With a slight smile Avi shakes his head.  
Kirstie frowns, "What? Why not? Why are you smiling?"  
"Because I'm Jewish."  
"Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't know… that was such a stupid question," she sighs.  
Avi shakes his head, "No it's okay, it's not a big deal. I don't mind the whole Christmas thing."  
Kirstie laughs, " _The whole Christmas thing,'_ I love how you put that."  
"Well that's what it is!"  
"Yeah but still, it's Christmas, not _the whole Christmas thing,_ " she puts on a deep voice as she mimics him.  
"Not to me," he shrugs.  
She stops laughing, "I'm sorry."  
"I didn't mean it like that, you don't have to apologise."  
"Right, well can I ask about how you feel about Christmas, like having to see it everywhere?"  
"It happens every year so I'm totally used to seeing it, it's not a big deal at all. In fact I'm a little jealous, because as great as Hanukah is, Christmas in the movies always looks like fun."  
"It is fun, I look forward to it every year, it's my second favourite holiday."  
"After what?"  
"Halloween. You know you're lucky, you met me after Halloween. I go a little crazy about it," she giggles.  
"I can actually totally imagine that," Avi laughs.  
"Anyways, I was going somewhere else with this before the wonderful Halloween side-tracked me. How would you like to come and have Christmas with me? I'm gonna bus back to Texas, and it's kinda long and lonely... and well you're not going to be doing anything," she shrugs, looking down as she keeps talking.  
Avi smiles looking down a little, before across at Kirstie, "I'd love to."

"Whoa! Warbler alert," Scott whisper yells, shuffling into Mitch, moving them both along, Mitch almost tripping in the process.  
"Watch out," he chuckles, "I almost spilt my drink!"  
"Sorry, sorry, but you know… Warblers," the tall blonde points over his shoulder. Mitch peers around him.  
"So they are. It's an A Capella party Scott, what did you think? That the top A Capella group at the school just wasn't gonna show up?"  
"Yeah, they're no fun so why would they come to something fun?"  
"Scott and… gay one. I'm surprised to see you here."  
Scott's face darkens and he turns to face the new voice. "What do you want Hunter."  
"What I can't just say hi to a former team mate?"  
"No you can't, not this one," he points to himself with the top of his beer bottle, spilling a bit on himself. He slowly looks down at his burgundy top, "Damn," he mutters.  
Mitch hands him some tissues, "Here."  
Hunter raises an eyebrow. "Well then, if you're done making a mess. I wanted to congratulate you on your stellar performance last weekend," he smirks as the two boys in front of him look up with a glare. "Oh that's right… it went terribly didn't it. Your so called bass dropped the mic and your speaker system failed, Kirstin threw a fit and well someone threw a shoe at you that Kirstin then threw back amidst the afore mentioned fit, and to top it off your so called bass had to drag her off the stage."  
"Could have been worse," Scott says with narrow eyes.  
Hunter sighs, "Not really. That was pretty tragic. I almost feel bad for you, almost." He turns and walks off.  
"Well he's just a ray of super productive sunshine isn't he," Mitch rolls his eyes.  
Scott smirks, turning to look down at Mitch. "I would have loved to tell him the speaker system failed, not because Avi dropped the mic, but because he practiced too hard."

Kirstie and Avi cautiously walk back into the apartment, keeping low, bent over just a little, neither of them were entirely tall but they had to keep hidden. They got a few looks from people, and they knew what those people were thinking. But those people didn't matter as long as that one guy didn't see them, they didn't know him at all but their one encounter was enough to send them sprinting back out the door if they had to. When they had to. They stopped; Kirstie saw him first and backed into Avi, her heel landing on his shoe. He wretched his foot back wincing, moving to grab his foot he loses his balance and reaching out to help him Kirstie only ends up falling with him, landing on him.  
"What are you doing?" Kevin asks, raising an eyebrow as he steps up next to them in their odd position on the floor.  
"Nothing!" they chorus, both trying to get up at the same time, leaning and pushing each other, failing in their attempts. Laughing Kevin offers Kirstie his hands and she's up quickly. Avi finally sits up properly and gives Kevin the thumbs up before he's given a helping hand too.  
"Ahh my foot, damn it," he chuckles, shaking his head.  
"Sorry," Kirstie sighs, "I didn't mean to, just that…" she spins quickly, looking around, panicking. "I lost him! I saw him and I lost him!" she grabs Kevin's arm.  
"Who?"  
"The guy Avi practically flipped."  
"You what?!" Kevin asks wide eyed.  
"I didn't flip him, he fell over when I twisted his arm. But he's a scary dude and I'd rather avoid him if I can."  
"Why did you do that at all?"  
"He did it for me, the guy was bugging me," she tells Kevin, deciding not to give him too much detail on the situation.  
"Okay then… well…" he is cut off by Scott, who practically fell into their discussion, leaning on Kevin for support.  
"How my people doing here?" he gives them a big cheesy smile.  
Mitch steps up beside them, "He's drunk a little too much," he giggles, coving his mouth. "I may have too," he drops his hand, laughing louder.  
"Maybe it's time we all just left then?" Kevin suggest with a shrug.  
"Sounds good," Kirstie nods in agreement, watching Scott closely.  
"Time to leave!" Scott announces to the ceiling, making a few people glance their way.  
"Yeah okay party boy, calm down," Kevin laughs, helping Scott walk towards the door.  
Mitch wraps his arms around Kirstie and Avi's shoulders, using them for an aid to his balance.  
"I'm not as messed up as Scott," he tells them matter of factly.  
"Sure you're not," Avi smiles a little.  
"You're barely walking right now, Avi's dragging you," Kirstie laughs.  
"I'm not…"  
"…He's not," they say in unison.  
"Now he is," Kirstie smirks, lifting Mitch's arm off her shoulder letting it and him drop a little. She laughs as Avi stops him from falling and she skips ahead opening the door for the four boys.  
"Thank you so much for that Kirstie," Avi shakes his head, trying not to laugh as he walks through the door with Mitch hanging off him, barely supporting his own wait.  
"I'm not as messed up as Scott I tell you," Mitch calls towards Kirstie.  
"You're both as messed up as each other," She chuckles, following the guys out and letting the door close behind them.

 **A/N: Please, please, please review if you want this story to continue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you guest Em for your review! :) I'm really happy that you wanted to help. The funny thing with paragraphing is that I used to do it like that, enter each time but since I've started taking a writing course they told me to do it like I've been for this story, every line is supposed to be indented five spaces if it's a new one, but ff formatting doesn't let me keep it like that because otherwise it would be a lot better. I'd love to make it easier for you guys to read but it'll be really hard to break habit, thank you so much for your feedback though I really appreciate it :)**

 **Chapter 14**

"I'd like to know what happened exactly," Kevin turns to face Avi.  
"With what?"  
"With Kirstie, just last week you couldn't talk to her and now you're going to her house for Christmas, you've never come to mine for Christmas," he mock pouts.  
"It's different."  
"Not really, Christmas is Christmas and you're Jewish. So what is so special about this girl huh?" he smirks, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Nothing, just let me pack in peace okay."  
"So you're going on a 20 hour bus ride with girl for nothing?" Kevin raises an eyebrow smugly.  
"Yep," Avi answers shortly, giving Kevin a strained smile as he zips up his bag.  
"It may snow."  
"Well then great, I'm going for the fact that it might snow, I love the snow," Avi points accusing at his best friend as he drags his bag towards the door and opens it.  
"And you've just finished packing moments before you have to leave, which is beyond typical Avriel."  
"Oh my gosh that's such a cute name! I didn't know your name was Avriel!" Kirstie says with a smile as she appears in their doorway. "Is that all you're taking?" she asks with a frown, dropping her bag, that was twice as big down next to her.  
"Um… yes and my name is not cute, it's horrible and Kevin shouldn't be saying it all."  
"It slipped out," Kevin shrugged.  
"And don't scare me like that," Avi tells Kirstie.  
Kirstie laughs, "You didn't even jump!"  
"I did… on the inside. Now we should go? We don't want to miss the bus yeah?" he motions her back, mostly just waning to get away from Kevin before his best friend said something else stupid in front of Kirstie.  
"Bye! Have fun," Kevin waves as Avi shuts the door behind them. "He so likes her," he laughs to himself as he picks up a book and sits back to relax and read.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Sat at the bus stop, Avi and Kirstie were pretty much quiet, both looking around themselves as if they were trying to find something to say.  
Kirstie sighs, glancing over at Avi, "You know we're gonna have to act like you're not scared of me if you're gonna be meeting my mom."  
"I'm not scared of you," Avi says quickly.  
"Then talk to me."  
"I don't actually… I guess I'm not really much a talker."  
"Well I refuse to sit next to you in silence for a 20 hour drive."  
"That's fine, I'll probably be asleep."  
Kirstie sighs, folding her arms and leaning back against the glass of the back wall of the bus stop.  
Avi runs his hand down his face as he realises how rude what he said may have come across. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to… I'm just really not good at talking to girls, to be honest people in particular, Kevin is really the only person who's really gotten me."  
Kirstie turns to fully face him, tucking one of her legs up under her, "Then let's spend this time together helping me to "get you," she gives him a warm smile and lightly squeezes his hand as the bus turns into the terminal and pulls up beside them.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"You going home?" Mitch asks Scott as they sit across from each other in the campus café.  
"Nope, my sister specifically told me not to, she lives out here too, so I'll be going to hers and hanging out with nephew the whole day," Scott smiles. "What about you?"  
"My parents are coming out here, since it's just me and they wanted some sun: my mom hates cold just as much as I do," he chuckles.  
"Well that sounds nice," the blonde nods, "I'm the same though, I much prefer the warmth."  
"And we've it with Kirst, who by the way, I don't know if she told you, is taking Avi home with her!"  
Mitch's eyes widen in surprise, "You're kidding!"  
Scott shakes his head, "Nope, but that's the same reaction I had when she told me. And she told me that I was being rude, so… you're being rude," he points a finger across at Mitch, and pulls up one side of his mouth in his attempt to impersonate Kirstie.  
Mitch covers his mouth to supress a laugh, "Oh my gosh," he says behind his hand, "She does that a lot doesn't she?"  
"Eh well it's working for her, it made Avi tip a chair up a few weeks ago and now he's going back to Texas with her, funny huh?"  
Mitch nods glancing at Scott a little longer as they get up to leave.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Kirstie barely nods off when she is tapped on the shoulder from her right. "Kirst we're at the first stop, do you want anything, or do you need to go to the bathroom… I don't know," Avi shrugs, having talked in a whisper.  
"Are you going into the 7-Eleven?"  
Avi nods, "Yeah I'm kinda starving."  
"Can you get me some m&m's and a diet coke?"  
"Of course," he nods, hoping up from his seat with his wallet in his hand.  
Kirstie stands up behind him, following him off the bus and out into the cold dark air, she wraps her arms around herself. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she tells him as they part ways before the door to the convenience store.  
Avi blinks repetitively as he tries to adjust to the bright lighting. Rubbing his tired eyes he makes his way into the candy isle, picking up the packet of m&m's he'd promised and looking out for something for himself. He decides on a bag of Reece's Pieces and makes his way to the back fridge, he pulls out a bottle of diet coke and a bottle of zero coke.  
As he steps into the line to pay, Kirstie steps up beside him, and reaches to take her things. Avi turns away from her, keeping a tight grip on everything in his hands.  
"I got it," he tells her with a slight chuckle.  
"Then let me give you the money?"  
"No," Avi shakes his head, "Don't worry about it, you can get back on the bus if you want."  
"I don't want," she says then lowers her voice, "I'm not going out there alone. And thank you." She adds, and folds her arms as they wait.  
They finally reach the till and Avi places the items down, giving Kirstie a small smile as he does. She smiles back and Avi pays, as they're about to leave the lady at the register speaks up, Kirstie listens as Avi keeps walking.  
"Don't forget to look up on the way out," she says with a smile.  
Kirstie frowns, but keeps a smile on her face, confused, "Sure," she nods slowly.  
Avi is stood waiting for Kirstie with the automatic doors open. Kirstie as told, looks up when she reaches him and can't help but break into a smile and start to turn a shade of red.  
Avi moves to walk out the door when Kirstie grabs his arm and pulls him back, the points upwards with her free hand. He looks up.  
"What is that?"  
Kirstie's smile drops momentarily until she remembers that he genuinely doesn't know, or was he just messing with her? Because he couldn't be that oblivious to Christmas right?  
"Mistletoe?"  
Avi's eyes widen a little, "Oh, is that what it actually looks like up close… I thought it was red."  
"No that's holly, and holly's not special, mistletoe is," she smiles.  
"Yeah, I heard you're supposed to…" he trails off looking at Kirstie.  
"Supposed to what?" she raises an eyebrow, biting her lip.  
"Why don't you tell me, you're the Christmas expert here," he replies, starting to go a little red himself.  
Kirstie shakes her head, looking down, "Nah," she smiles looking back up at him, then stretching up on her toes, she leans on Avi's arm for balance and sweetly kisses him on the cheek.  
She gives him her signature side-smirk and links her arm through him, leading the momentarily stunned Avi back towards the bus.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, if so can you please review it really keeps my strory going :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's CHristmas in New Zealand and so Merry Christmas :D**

"So usually everything is gonna end up really bright and colourful, oh and we always a make a birthday cake for Baby Jesus," Kirstie babbles as she leads Avi down the path to her house.  
Avi nods and smiles.  
"It's always so much fun, just me, my mom and my nana, but this year we have you too and it's gonna be just as good," she grins, latching onto Avi's arms, pulling him to move faster.  
She stops grinning up at him as they reach the front door. "You know, I'm not sure I asked but why aren't your family meeting for Hanukah?"  
"Mom and Dad won a cruise and my brother is in Australia at the moment so my sister went to visit him. This is actually the first time we won't all be together as a family, I mean I'll be by myself, at least they all have someone, mom and dad, Esther and Josh."  
"Well don't be all mopey okay cause now you have me… I mean you'll be spending time with me… like yeah. Christmas," she smiles her crooked smile as she looks up at him through her eyelashes.  
Avi snickers, breaking into laughter.  
"What?" she asks with a laugh.  
"The last time you gave me that look I bolted from the room!"  
"My how things have changed in two months!" Kirstie mock rolls her eyes and turns to retrieve the spare key from the pot plant. "You're gonna pretend you didn't see that," she points at him with the key.  
"I promise I didn't see anything," he winks and a smirk forms across her face.  
Opening the door she steps inside, looking around then stops and closes her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath.  
"Home," she sighs under her breath. She spins around to face Avi again as he closes the front door behind them. Kirstie drops her bag onto the ground, just off to the side, then pulling at Avi's she gets him to release and drops it on her own.  
"Come on, I know where the crepe paper is kept!" she squeals and runs off down a hallway.  
Avi smiles as he slowly follows after her. By the time he's found her again, her arms are full of many packets of construction paper in pretty much any colour you can think of.  
"Wow," he says as he sees her, reaching out for her to dump it all in his arms.  
"I know right! My mom stocks up all year just so I can make decorations when I come home, well that's this year and last year, like from College. But before that it was while she was at work and I would come home from School and be all by myself." Kirstie shrugs, walking past Avi and into the kitchen.  
Avi follows her with his arms full, but he was handling it better than Kirstie had been.  
"Just go dump all that in the lounge," she tells him, "I'm just gonna get some scissors and tape… and a stapler, maybe some glue if I can find it," she nods, trailing of her list as she starts to sort through cupboards and draws.  
He walks into the lounge and places everything down carefully. When Kirstie walks through after him she just drops everything, then plops to the ground herself. She gestures for Avi to sit down next to her.  
"You ever made snowflakes?" Kirstie asks picking up the packet of white craft paper, using her teeth to open the plastic.  
"No don't do that! There's a sticky part!" Avi says quickly, picking up another packet to show how easy it was to open.  
"Snowflakes aren't green Avi," Kirstie tells in a mock matter of factly tone.  
"I know that Kirstie and it's not the point… besides my snowflake could be green if I wanted it to be."  
"Snow is white."  
"I thought you said this place was going to be colourful?" he says as he pulls the green paper from its packet.  
"It is! But… okay fine whatever," she rolls her eyes, trying to stop a smile from spreading across her face. "We'll do snowflakes later then, let's make a paper chain, and pass me the green so I can cut it up." She picks up a pair of scissors and holds her hand open.  
"No way, this is for my green snowflakes," he laughs, placing the paper down beside him and hands her a blue packet instead.  
Kirstie shakes her head as she laughs, "Fine, fine, let's make a blue, pink and gold paper chain… so good?"  
"Everything sounds great, as long as I'm getting my green snowflakes," Avi smiles, picking up the pink and gold paper packets.

"Just a bit higher."  
"Hold on, I need the glue, this one just popped."  
"Here," Kirstie hold the glue stick up to the man half perched on the back of the sofa and stretching towards the roof with part of the paper chain in one hand and a drawing pin in the other. Avi hands her the pin and takes the glue, he quickly fixes the chain, re-linking it and they trade back continuing on around the room until they had the paper chain around the skirting's of the whole room draping at every ten links.  
Kirstie offers Avi a hand as he gets down off the chair, he was fine but she was really just looking for an excuse to touch him now and decides to hold out her arms for a hug, "It's perfect," she tells him, wrapping her arms around the bass.  
Avi smiles, hugging her back, "Well I think any of them could pop at any second, but other than that, yeah perfect seems about right," he nods.  
"So we could make tonnes more decorations, or…" Kirstie looks up at Avi, pulling away just slightly.  
"Oh Kirstie right in the doorway! I'm happy you're home but," Angelica walks around the corner and Avi and Kirstie jump apart.  
"We're making decorations!" Kirstie yells out then runs up to hug her mother.  
Angelica nods, wrapping her arms around her daughter and giving Avi a once-over. "Then where are the Christmas carols.  
"Oh me and Avi can sing them! Check it," Kirstie goes to start singing as Avi's eyes widen.  
"Kirstie I don't think I can."  
"It's not hard, just give me bass and I'll sing," she looks over her shoulder.  
"But I don't know the songs."  
"Oh," Kirstie stops, "I didn't think of that."  
Angelica raises an eyebrow, "Hold on, hold on, think of what, catch me up."  
"Avi's Jewish mom I told you that, so he doesn't know Christmas songs, and he wants to make green snowfakes, though that's personal preference and has nothing to do with being Jewish and has just been weighing on my mind because blue and white are acceptable," she rushes and her mother covers her mouth.  
"Sweetie, I think green is swell, I may just make myself some pink ones. In fact lets make rainbow snowflakes.' Angelica smiles fondly at her daughter before turning back to Avi, "And now that my darling daughter is quiet, it's nice to meet you," she holds out her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you too," Avi nods with a smile as he shakes Angelica's hand.

 **A/N: You know what a great gift would be... reviews, pretty please :)o (begging face)**

 **I love you all, hope you have a great day,**

 **Hannah :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A part two, are you guys wanting a part three?**

 **Chapter 16**

12:01 - 25th December.

Kirstie crept into the spare bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. As quietly as she can manage she steps up to the side of the double bed that was against the wall and climbed onto it. She shuffles up and sits cross-legged in front of the large lump in the bed.  
Kirstie slowly reaches out to close the gap and jab Avi in the shoulder, she jerks her hand back and waits for movement. When nothing happens she tries again, and again, and again, getting quicker. When it still doesn't work she tries shaking him lightly then more roughly.  
She groans in frustration after her few minutes of failed attempts at waking up her bandmate, he slept like a rock. She knew he wasn't dead though, he was snoring too loudly.  
"Avi, Avi, Avi, wake-up," she whispers closely next to his ear. She leant back shaking her head, knowing it wouldn't work so she reached out, blocking his nose and covering his mouth. Avi's eyes shot open instantly and Kirstie pulled her hand away and gave him a big grin, "Finally you're awake!"  
"What?" Avi frowns, "Why?" his voice was lower than normal and Kirstie's breath hitched slightly as she went to speak again.  
"Um, well I… it's Christmas."  
"It's dark… what time is it?"  
"That it is, great observation, it's about five minutes past now, I decided to come and see you pretty much on the dot…"  
Avi leans up on his elbows, "Midnight?" he asks in disbelief. "Why?"  
"Because… because I wanted to give you your first ever Christmas present," she gives him one of her crooked smiles.  
Avi is silent for a moment before a small smile crosses his lips and he lets out a slightly surprised, "Oh."  
"Yeah, so," she holds out a neatly wrapped package for him to take, "Open it."  
He sits up properly in the bed and takes the parcel wrapped in a green paper with candy cane images on it. "Right now?"  
She nods, jumping her spot, her smile spreading further across her face.  
Avi opens the present, unable to really see what he was doing in the dark, he nods as he gets it open a smile on his face even though he didn't know what it was, because he couldn't see. He looks up at Kirstie as she turns on the her phone light.  
"A beanie? Awesome," he nods with a smile. "Thank you," he says to Kirstie.  
"Yeah I noticed that you never wear a beanie or a scarf or anything when we're out in the cold, well a jacket but you know everyone wears a jacket, and I thought you might look really good in a beanie," she tells him in a ramble and rush to get all her words out. "Look," she says turning the beanie over in his hand, "I stitched PTX on there too, you could wear it when we perform since Scott's started calling Pentatonix PTX, you know?"  
"And because it was easier to stich than 'Pentatonix' right?" he raises an eyebrow.  
"Waaay easier, I realised after the 'P' that I am not cut out for stitching," she laughs.  
"I've never been much of a beanie guy but I guess if you think I'll look good then there's no harm trying something new," he smiles, pulling the beanie onto his head so that it was sticking straight up.  
Kirstie shakes her head with a laugh, "Not like that, you slide it back a bit so you don't look stupid," she hands Avi her phone with the light as she reaches up to adjust the beanie, "Even pull a little of that hair forward," she fluffs around until she's happy then smiles at Avi. "Now if only you could see how good you look."  
"But instead I need to take it off so I can sleep."  
"You can sleep with it on."  
"No way, I don't want to wreck it! It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."  
"Avi, it's the only Christmas present you've ever gotten," Kirstie laughs.  
"So, it's still the best," he shrugs with a smile.  
Kirstie nods, then pops up on her knees to pull the blanket out from under her, then in a swift movement she has it up over herself as she snuggles down on the pillow and turns off the light on her phone. "Goodnight," she tells him as she rolls over to face away from him with s devious smile on her face.  
Avi stares at her barely visible shape in the darkness for a moment, completely unsure of what she was doing, buy says goodnight to her anyway and eventually slides down to be back under the covers himself.

 **A/N: Love you all, hope you have a great day :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Fair warning I didn't actually know Kirstie's sisters name so I used the same one as I used in my other story, it's probably wrong, but oh well.**

 **This is probably my most favourite chapter so far it was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy the last part of the Maldonado family/Avi Christmas :) And over 2000words!**

 **Also there's a kiss…and it's very special ;)**

 **Chapter 17**

Avi rolled over and opened his eyes, first noticing Kirstie next to him then he sees someone else in the room, someone he didn't know. There were also two someone's in the doorway only one of which he knew was Kirstie's mom.  
He inwardly scold's himself, even though it was Kirstie who decided to sleep in here, what would her mom and these two strangers think? He slowly sat up.  
Suddenly the closer girl, who must have been only 10 or 11 broke into a smile, grinning at Avi. "You're pretty."  
Avi raises an eyebrow, looking at her like she's insane, "What?"  
Almost instantly Kirstie sprung up, "Go away Jessica," she almost hisses, almost.  
"Okay jeez I'm sorry, I thought you might be happy to see me since it's Christmas and I've been at Nana's," she points behind her at the older woman standing with Angelica in the door way.  
"Yeah great to see you, Merry Christmas, now go away."  
"Kirstin," Angelica points a finger at her eldest daughter, "I want an explanation later, you hear me."  
"Yes but for now you open your presents darlings," Nana smiles holding her arms out that Jess runs into. "Come here Kirstin, and Kirstin's friend," she keeps one arm around Jess and stretches the other out, gesturing for them to come over.  
Kirstie jumps out of bed with a grin and starts walking towards her nana, but she stops and looks over at Avi who was still sat on the bed and waves him over. Slowly Avi gets up and follows her over, getting pulled into the hug, mostly but Kirstie then way too tightly by her sister.  
"What's your name?" Nana asks Avi from across the hug circle that Angelica had joined from behind her youngest daughter, effectively putting Jess in the middle and staring up at Avi batting her eyelashes.  
"Avi," he smiles, warmed by how inviting Kirstie's family was being towards him, though a little creeped out by Jessica.  
"And how long have you two been together?" Nana asks and Jess's face falls further than a super frown.  
Avi and Kirstie exchange a wide-eyed glance and pull away from each other instantaneously. They both shake their heads and try to get out the right words, ending up both with a bunch of no's and more head shaking.  
A smug smile slowly creeps back onto Jessica's face and she wraps both her arms around the man in front of her, making Avi take another step back, but she doesn't let go.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Avi was sat on the sofa with the beanie on that Kirstie had gotten him, and Kirstie was next to him, grinning from ear to ear and waiting excitedly for her mom to hand out the presents.  
Jessica was sat at Avi's feet, literally as close to him as she could get since Kirstie had taken the spot on the couch. Nana was sat in an arm chair and Angelica was by the tree, and to be honest Avi felt just a little awkward. He leant towards to Kirstie.  
"I only got a present for you," he whispers, "I feel kinda bad for not getting the rest of your family something."  
Kirstie shrugs, truing just slightly towards him, "Don't worry about it, they're not expecting anything, I wasn't either so that's really sweet that you thought of me," she smiles, turning to face him properly.  
"It's nothing much even I just wrote put a bunch of mac and cheese recipes, I also tested them all and took pictures for the mac and cheese note book. Because there is a surprising amount of recipes for mac and cheese," he chuckles.  
Kirstie grins at him dopily as he turns to face her, "You seriously just described the best present in the world, please tell me your serious?"  
"Deadly, Kevin is now just as sick of mac and cheese as he is of barbeque."  
"So you and Kevin pretty much ate nothing but mac and cheese for two weeks, my favourite food, since I invited you, that must have been all you ate… and you didn't tell me? Dude if I had been there Kevin wouldn't have gotten a mouthful!" she laughs. "Can I see the notebook?"  
Avi nods, "Of course, I'll get it for you later," he smiles at her as she turns away, getting called out by her mom to go and get a present.

Jessica easily had the biggest pile, and it was so that Avi wasn't going to be able to get up, all her stuff was all around her and his legs that she was sat in front of. He so badly wanted to go and get Kirstie's present, she had gotten him at least three more small things so that he wouldn't feel left on the day. He'd gotten an A4 notebook that had an amazing cover on the front it had blue, green and a small amount of pink, but Kirstie hadn't gotten past the words on the front 'All About That Bass'. Along with the theme of the notebook she had gotten him a blue t-shirt that claimed that everyone loved bass's prompting Jessica to ask was a bass was and making Avi mentally decide that this girl was not to be spoken to. And last but not least Kirstie had given him a purple stuffed dragon with huge green sparkling eyes, and he realised Kirstie knew him a lot better than he'd thought she did.  
Kirstie had just mostly a lot of clothes, and a few knick-knacks and an adult colouring book (not what you think) and some nice pens, nothing extravagant, but that was how she liked it.  
"I still feel a little bad…."  
"I thought it over and me and you can make them mac and cheese for dinner tomorrow," she smiles having finally gotten a chance to look through the book Avi had made her.  
"Or something more substantial, I heard your mom say something about having mac and cheese as a side dish tonight so… two nights in a row Kirstie?"  
"Avi, I would eat it for every meal if I could without having to worry about how my body would hold up a few years from now, fyi it wouldn't be well," she laughs. "So we can make it tomorrow, simple, quick, plus your recipies sound so much more amazing that instant mix."  
"Can you not cook anything else?" Avi raises an eyebrow.  
"I can so! I just mostly bake so my extent of 'anything else' is really not so high. So what would we do, what would we make?"  
"Anything, what's your mom's favourite meal?"  
"She likes spicy, like Mexican," Kirstie nods.  
"Then let's do that. Mexican's not hard and I have some great recipes," he nods with a smile.  
"Avi how often do you cook?"  
"Often."  
"Cause I was pretty sure Kevin said you weren't a good cook."  
"Well he eats whatever I make. He's just sick of my favourite food so he jokes about sucking, I cook barbeque a lot Kirstie but I can make other things and I'm pretty good at it."  
Kirstie raises an eyebrow, "You can cook?"  
Avi nods.  
"Like follow any recipe kind of cook, learn recipes kind of cook or make up your own kind of cook?"  
Avi thinks for a moment before answering, "Maybe somewhere between the last two."  
"Wow," Kirstie breaks into a huge grin. "I totally didn't see that coming."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Kirstie was sat on the floor, neatly folding all Jessica's clothes that she'd left in a big pile after her fashion show, she had been the main attraction but everyone had gotten clothing for Christmas so everyone had been involved.  
Avi had decided that Kirstie was the best model, she had been going almost all out, unable to stop laughing after each pose though, Jessica on the hand had continued to make him feel a little uncomfortable, blowing a kiss each time she posed, majority of the time at him. He'd just smiled through.  
Anjelica, Nana and Avi all had to walk too, Avi only had his t-shirt, and so he only had to walk once, which he very grateful. He just pulled it on over the one he'd worn to bed and walked. He wouldn't admit it but it was kind of fun.  
But now Kirstie was sorting out Jessica's mess while her mom and nana were in the kitchen making some lunch. She paused for a moment and with a frown she looked around the room once then down what she could see of the hallway, "Where's Avi?" she mumbles to herself, she knew he'd gone to the bathroom a while back, but she was sure she'd seen him since… then she hears Jessica's chirpy voice chatting away and knows that he's trapped. She chuckles to herself as she continues to fold until she's finished.  
With a few neat piles in front of her Kirstie jumps up with a proud smile and then proceeds down the hallway to her sister bedroom. She stops by the door and listens because what Jessica is saying she knows she really wants to hear the response to.  
 _"You only like Kirstie because she has big boobs."  
"What?"  
"You know that one day I'll have them too."  
"What."  
"What do you mean what? It's true!"  
"No I know, but just please stop talking about it."  
"Show me on the doll what parts of my sister you like!"  
"How can I point to talent? What about her amazing singing voice? How do I point to that?"  
"You are so boring!"  
"And you're ten!"  
"Eleven for your information!"  
_ Kirstie pushes open the door, "Oh there you are Avi," she smiles.  
A look of relief flashes across Avi's face as he stands up, dropping the Barbie doll from his hand.  
"Sit back down, I've come to play dolls with you guys," she breaks into a smile, crouching down in between Avi and Jessica. This makes Jessica move a little further around the circle to sit closer to Avi, and Avi moves closer to Kirstie who doesn't move away and just picks up a doll.  
"You never play dolls with me," Jessica pulls on a frown.  
"Well it's Christmas," Kirstie shrugs, picking up a miniature hair brush and starts brushing the knots out her dolls hair.  
"But me and Avi were playing."  
"I'm sure Avi doesn't mind."  
Jessica scowls at her sister, "Fine! But I'll be right back." She jumps up and leaves the room.  
Avi lets out a deep breath and runs his hands down his face.  
"My talent huh?" Kirstie turns to face the man close beside her.  
From behind his hands, he peeks out the side, "Oh you heard that did you?"  
"I certainly did, right from the word boobs."  
"Great, well I'm glad I didn't say anything stupid, but your sister has a problem…"  
"She has a crush on you, it's cute," she smiles.  
"I'd say creepy, but if cutes' working for you," he shrugs with a laugh.  
"Oh, thunder in the hallway," Kirstie says as loud footsteps are heard then Jess appears in the doorway wearing a hat. A hat with an outstretched antenna and on that antenna was a plant.  
Kirstie held her arms out for her sister to run into. But with an almost crazed look in her eye Jessica runs and runs at Avi. He reaches out to stop her from landing on him or hurting him in any way. But she gets, bang on, and almost screams on her victory run out the door.  
"Kirstie!" He slowly turns to face the girl next to him, who has her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh. "Kirstie your sister just kissed me on the mouth."

 **A/N: So, so special ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: 881 words of you all are gonna hate me by the end...**

 **Chapter 18**

The five members of Pentatonix were all lying on the music room floor with their head all in close forming a circle. Scott had deemed it a thinking circle since now that Christmas was over and they were all back together they needed to get back to rehearsing.  
"What about something by Avril Lavigne?" Scott suggests.  
"Hell no, can't stand her," Mitch sighs.  
Kirstie turns her head to face Mitch on her left, "She's not that bad."  
"Swears too much," Kevin chimes in.  
"That an easy fix Kev, change the words," Avi explains.  
Scott sighs, "Fine no Avril. But someone had better think of something quick or I'm going to lose it."  
"Katy Perry?" Kirstie suggests at the same time that Mitch says,  
"Beyoncé?"  
Scott's face lights up as he turns to face Mitch, "Yes, yes, so Kirstie no, Mitch yes."  
Kirstie rolls her eyes, "Well that's not fair."  
"Yeah it's not, I'd rather do Katy Perry," Avi speaks up.  
"Alright, Kevin can decide."  
Kevin looks between Scott and Avi on either side of himself. "Well as much as I love Beyoncé… I think Katy Perry might be fun for the first song, as well as we're already going to send in the revised version of Telephone for our audition, we don't want them to think we only sing Beyoncé… we want some variety right?"  
There is a chorus of "yes" and "yeah"  
Kevin nods, "Sorted then, Katy Perry it is. So what song were you thinking Kirstie?"  
"I didn't get that far Kev," she chuckles, and then glances over at Avi, thankful he'd backed her up to begin with even though she knew that Katy Perry wasn't the kind of artist he listened to.  
Mitch's hand shoots up into the air and he snaps his fingers twice quickly, "E.T!"  
"Wouldn't that be too…" Scott starts but Mitch cuts him off.  
"It's alien, Avi could do his overtone since it sounds like he's calling the mothership!"  
"But awesomely calling the mothership," Kirstie jumps in.  
"Yes-yes, cool, great, whatever. It'll give us an advantage in the first round. I know you wanted it for the final Scott, but the first round… we _need_ to make an impression or we'll be one of the many groups cut. We need to show that even though there's only five of us that we are loud and we are talented."  
Scott sits up and stands so quickly that everyone almost double takes, "Let's get practicing!"

"I reckon that since we have the skeleton of the song that we rest our voices and focus on a little bit of choreography for it," Kirstie says as they finish a run through of what they had so far.  
"Chore-excuse me?" Avi raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh chore-no," Kevin shakes his head.  
Mitch points at himself, "Momma's not down for that."  
Kirstie stomps her foot, "Guys we can't just stand there and sing, and you seriously can't have thought we were going to either. Come on!"  
Scott sighs, "She's right, as much as we all don't want to do choreography, we have to. So Kirst," he turns back to face her, "What do you have in mind."  
Kirstie shrugs, "Nothing major, not full on dancing because we don't have enough voices to do that and sound good at the same time. It'd be more just rearranging how we stand on stage, but not just pose-pose-pose, it needs to flow." She nods once with a smile spreading across her face.  
"That does make sense," Kevin nods.  
"Yeah," Avi sighs and folds his arms, stealing a glance at Kirstie and letting his eyes linger.  
Scott looks up and notices Avi staring at Kirstie, then he notices Kirstie blush as she meets his gaze, then they both look away, smiling. He frowns, he needed to know what was going on.

After practice, Scott grabs Kirstie's arm as the others are packing up their few items they'd brought. The tall blonde pulls his best friend aside and talks in a whisper.  
"Kirst, what's going on with you and Avi?"  
Kirstie's head snaps around to face her best friend as he mentions the guy she had her eyes glued to. "What nothing."  
Scott rolls his eyes, "That's not true but that's what it needs to be."  
Kirstie almost reels back in surprise, that wasn't what Scott would have normally said, he would have teased her to no end then encouraged her to go after the guy. So what was this?  
"We're in a group with him, it would kinda be unprofessional. So you guys need to stop having eye sex and focus on the music."  
There is a pang in Kirstie's stomach as she nods and looks up at her best friend, "Yeah, you're right. We need to focus… so I'll just, I'll stop looking at him. We'll be all business," she folds her arms and takes a deep breath, looking anywhere but at Scott.  
"I can tell him the same thing?" He offers almost sympathetically.  
Kirstie shakes her head, composing herself, "No I don't need that, he'll figure out that I'm not interested in him and everything will be fine. I got this Scott, steely determination, boys and especially Avi will not plague my mind."

 **A/N: I hurt inside, I really do :(**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here you are, I'm sorry.**

 **Chapter 19**

Kirstie sits on her bed in her dorm room with a sad look on her face as she stares at her phone.  
Her roommate Gail sits across from her, on her own bed, watching a movie on her laptop. She looks up briefly at Kirstie, she tries to go back to watching her movie but looks up again then ends up shutting her laptop. "Kirstie, what's up?" she asks as she places her laptop down beside her.  
"Avi texted me good morning."  
"Then text him back," she shrugs with a frown.  
"I can't, he might take it the wrong way."  
A look of realisation crosses Gail's face, "Oh I see, so he likes you but you don't like him back and you're scared of leading him on," she nods slowly.  
Kirstie sighs and shakes her head, "You got 2 thirds of that right, he likes me, and I'm scared of leading him on… the problem is that I like him too Gail! What am I supposed to do?"  
"Is he cute?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he a jerk?"  
Kirstie shakes her head quickly, "Not at all."  
"Then I don't see a problem, go out with him," she nods.  
"I can't. We're in a group together, it would be unprofessional."  
"It absolutely would not! Who cares if you're in a group together, that could actually be the making of something beautiful… you guys could sing to each other! How amazing would that be… wait is he actually a good singer?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes he's a really really good singer, but that's not the point. What if we did date, and then it didn't work out, we broke up, it would make being in a group together really awkward. It'd be like Junior Choir with Matt all over again."  
"Maybe," Gail shrugs, "But what if it's not?"

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Pentatonix were having a practice in the music room, they were stood in a circle, going over their parts and occasionally adding something new in, really just honing the fine details.  
"So," Scott starts talking as they finish a round of their version of ET. "We're gonna need more songs, ET will be for round one obviously, but we're hoping to go further than that."  
"We," Kirstie starts, but it comes out croaky, so she clears her throat.  
Four heads snap to face her.  
"I'm fine," she nods, he voice clearer again. "We won't know what category's we'll get until closer to the date."  
"No I know," Scott nods, "But we could cover a couple of basics like Country, Rock and a Mash-up. Those four have been major at the last eight competitions."  
"It doesn't mean we'll draw any of them,: Mitch shrugs.  
"Then again we could draw all of them," Avi adds in.  
"Of 14 options, we have eight rounds… it's a very real possibility," Kevin nods.  
"No but what I mean, is that we don't actually know what any of the 14 options are yet, but those three have been there in the last eight competitions, there are always a few changes but those aren't some of them."  
"Okay I think I follow, but I have a headache, so can you try this again another time," Kirstie sighs, pressing her fingers tips to her temples.  
"Yeah fine, sure." Scott nods, "Just all have a think about some songs we could do for those categories and we'll talk it over next time."  
The other four members all nod along then move away to pack up the few things they all had out, phones, chargers and water bottles mainly.  
"I have the tickets by the way," Mitch turns around to tell the others, fanning the five out in his hand.  
Scott practically squealed and ran over to Mitch, pulling one of the tickets out of his hands. "Oh I may just be in love with you Mitchel," he says, grinning ear to ear, unable to take his eyes off the ticket in his hand.  
Kevin takes his ticket smiling, "This is gonna be good."  
"No, it's going to be better than good!" Scott cries out, "It's Beyoncé! It's gonna be…. I can't even think of a word that could explain how…. Ahh I just can't even," he sighs looking up then back at his ticket, still grinning madly. "Okay I'm starved, anyone want to go and get a bite to eat?"  
Kirstie shakes her head, "Nah I'm not hungry," she pulls her backpack onto her back.  
"Yeah I'm up for that," Kevin nods.  
"You'll miss me too much if I don't go," Mitch smirks, winking as he lightly nudges Scott in the side.  
"Totally," Scott chuckles, glancing at Mitch before turning to Avi, "You coming?"  
"I'd love to but I have to pick up my sister from the airport," he shrugs.  
"Oh is she back from Australia?" Kirstie turns to him with a smile.  
Avi nods, "Yeah she is," he smiles back at Kirstie. They're staring at each other a moment too long, and Scott clears his throat.  
Kirstie blinks quickly and takes a step back, "Not that I care." She flips her hair and turns walking towards the door.  
Avi frowns, "Um, okay then."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"Hey Kirst can we talk?"  
Kirstie stops, squeezing her eyes shut, that was voice of the last person she wanted to talk to right now. She takes a deep breath and pulls a look of complete boredom onto her face before she turns around to face Avi. "Fine, make it quick," she sighs.  
"Oh, Kirst do you have a cold?" he asks, concern flashing on his face.  
"I'm fine, just talk," she tells him, her voice sounding like her nose was blocked.  
"Well I was just gonna ask, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but did I do something to upset you?"  
"No."  
"Oh well I thought maybe I had since you haven't texted me back, or even talked to me in like the last week. Like this actually the first time we've talked since that practice we had a week ago when you asked about Esther."  
"Who?" Kirstie pulls a snarky face as she asks.  
Avi frowns, "My sister… you remember I told you about her, how we both had annoying sisters… except mines older…" he talks, his voice trailing off due to confusion and the look Kirstie was giving him before she turned her gaze on her nails.  
"I don't think anyone gave you the right to call my sister annoying," she sighs, continuing to study her nails.  
"Kirstie are you sure you're feeling okay? Like is your cold getting to you? You're not really acting like yourself…."  
"How would you know?! You've known me what? All of four months?"  
"Five actually," he quietly interjects.  
"Oh my god you're not seriously counting," Kirstie pulls on her bitchy attitude that she only ever saved for when she didn't want someone to know how she was really feeling. "Okay Avi I didn't want to have to say this, but clearly you're not getting it…" she stops almost having to force herself to say it, "You really need to quit this crush because I don't feel the same way."  
Avi swallows as his face turns a bright shade of red, "Oh… right."  
Kirstie nods, "Yeah we were never going to be together."  
He looks down, "I get it, you didn't have to keep talking Kirstie, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is." He stops talking for a moment, then sighs, "No girl has ever liked me back, so I don't know why I thought you would," he runs a hand down his face, unable to believe he'd just said that to her.  
Kirstie felt a pang in her stomach as he spoke, she knew she was lying, but he didn't and now she'd hurt him. But if she apologised now then all that would have been for nothing and their group would be ruined, and before she knew words came tumbling out of her mouth, "Well it's not a surprise, girls especially me, don't date boys like you." She completely freezes as she finishes, holding her breath as Avi slowly looked up at her.  
"Wow," Avi says slowly, looking around, "Way to kick someone when they're already down, you sound just like Hunter actually… I'd always wondered how you'd ended up with him… now I see that you two are absolutely perfect for each other," he shakes his head as Kirstie reaches out and steps back. He turns around and walks away from Kirstie as she covers her mouth with both hands and squeezes her eyes shut as tears start to slowly roll down her cheeks.

 **A/N: Yeah so some of you said you didn't hate me after the last chapter… still so sure?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is for CollinPlays thank you for the idea that takes place about 500 words in, I didn't go into much detail, but I think it was the general idea.**

 **Chapter 20**

"No I will not be giving your phone back until I'm sure you won't try texting Kirstie," Kevin sighs, putting Avi's phone in his back pocket.  
"I said something really mean though," Avi sighs, running his hands through his hair.  
"What she said was worse! I don't even know how I'm going to speak to her tonight at the concert let alone tolerate her being there after what she said to you." His own phone dings and he pulls it out of his other back pocket to check the message.  
Avi swipes the phone from his hand before he gets a chance to check the message and runs off to their bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.  
Kevin chases him and yells while banging on the door, "GIVE THAT BACK!"  
"Don't worry, it's not your girlfriend, it's only Scott… damn it, now Kirstie's not going and we told him I wasn't going and he gave my ticket to his sister!"  
"Why's Kirstie not going?"  
"She's sick, see I knew that, I didn't think she was that sick though."  
"Okay well then you can have Kirstie's ticket can't you? You only weren't going because she was," Kevin talks leaning up against the door.  
"That's true… oh look another message, from Scott… DAMN IT!"  
"What?"  
"Now his sister's boyfriend is going too, so I'm not, have fun Kevin."  
"Hey don't take it out me, this is your own fault."  
"No it's Kirstie's.  
"You don't even like Beyoncé that much."  
"That's not the point. The point is I'm missing out because she was a complete bitch to me."  
"Whoa-kay watch the language."  
"No you watch your language."  
"Avi now you're just being stupid."  
"No you are."  
"This is pathetic Avi, you're acting a like a big baby because can't handle the fact that she doesn't like you back."  
"Piss off."  
"Give me my phone Avi."  
"No, just go away, take mine I don't give a shit, and oh look I'm swearing but I don't care, actually I don't give a f-"  
"I'm leaving!" Kevin shouts over Avi's last word, slamming the door behind him as he leaves to meet up with Scott and Mitch for the concert.

As he hears the front door shut and exits the bathroom. He puts Kevin's phone in his back pocket, just in case.  
He wanders around the large room for a couple of minutes then steps up beside his bed and picks up his leather jacket from the ground and his keys from the bedside table. Then pulling his converse on he jogs to the door, turning off the lights he closes the door behind him.  
Avi almost does a double take at the well-dressed guy that was stood leant against the wall on his phone, like actually talking on his phone. Avi knew him from somewhere but couldn't place his face, so he kept walking down the hall then down the stairs.  
At the bottom of the stairs there was another well-dressed guy on his phone, but Avi ignored this one and kept going until he was out the main entrance of his dorm. He walked around the back of the building to the campus carpark, and he swore he saw another one of those guys but he shrugged it off they were probably just going to a party that he wasn't invited too, the norm.  
Avi walked through a couple of rows of cars until he got to his pick-up truck.  
"Where you going Avi?"  
Avi frowns, the voice was familiar but he couldn't' place it, he answered anyway. "To get Pizza."  
"Because you definitely need to gain more weight, I can see that."  
Avi stops suddenly realising that he and the voice weren't the only people here.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Clamping her hand down on the couch, Kirstie dragged herself towards the arm as best she could then reaches over, searching her hand finally lands on the box: she snatches it cuddling up to it. She pulls out a tissue with a sigh, trying her best to stay in her warm burrito blanket, when her foot pops out. Groaning in frustration she throws the Frozen box of tissues as far as she can, hitting the wall then her blanket falls off and she sits up, sneezing. Coughing, there is a knock at her door.  
Only when her fit stops, does she get up, clutching her blanket close she opens the door, she stares up at Avi and leaves the door open for him and walks over to the couch dropping down onto it again.  
"So I'm allowed to come in then?" Avi asks with a slight laugh, closing the door behind him.  
"It's not funny I'm sick," she mumbles behind her blanket.  
"Yeah I can see that dotty," he says with a small smile in reference to her blanket and pyjama pants.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were going to… the what's it…" she shrugs, giving up on remembering, also choosing to ignore her own actions yesterday because for some reason he was here… acting as if nothing had happened, she was sick she couldn't really focus on anything. Had she even said those things she'd thought she did?  
"The concert, yeah, I decided I didn't want to go."  
Kirstie takes a deep breath, "Argument with Kevin?" She asks hopefully, she didn't want him to be missing out because of her.  
"Yeah we had an argument, well something like that," he nods, sitting down on the arm of her sofa by her feet and looking down at the ground, angling his face away from her, she found that suspicious. "Yeah so now I'm here and I can look after you and everything… is there anything you need?"  
Kirstie sits up again, "My tissue box?" She watches him carefully, she swore what had happened yesterday was real, she'd never hallucinated that badly before… somethings wrong.  
"Where is it?"  
She looks over towards the wall and Avi gets up and retrieves the box, handing it to her, "Taa daa!" he bows as she takes it.  
Forgetting her thoughts she laughs and pulls out another tissue before she starts coughing again. "Gosh sorry, this is so gross," she sighs, shaking her head.  
"Yeah it is," Avi chuckles.  
"You don't have to be here you know. And I don't know why you are."  
"Well I have nothing better to do, and as clearly you have no one here to look after you. It makes sense for me to be here… with you."  
Kirstie looks down a little as she smiled, then looking back up at Avi she says, "Thank you Avi, really," she nods. "But you didn't answer the second part. Yesterday happened."  
"Yes yesterday did, but something else as well and so here I am."  
Kirstie frowns, reaching over to the small table beside the couch for her glasses. "What happened."  
Avi watches her hand for a moment, his eyes widening. "You have glasses?"  
"Yeah I literally cannot see a thing right now, I normally wear contacts, but when you're sick they're stupid… so what happened?" she unfolds her glasses and puts them on her face, pushing them up the bridge of her nose before she looks up at Avi. Her eyes bulge and her hands shoot up to cover her mouth as she gasps, "Your face, Avi who did this to you?!"

 **A/N: Yeah who? Who did it?... I think we all know.**

 **So yeah there's that and hey if anyone has any little ideas they'd think could fit in here, go ahead and suggest away, send me a message I love hearing what you guys think and I want you all involved :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This was kinda hard to write, usually I sit there and type out a chapter then post, this took me four days!**

 **Chapter 21**

"I feel like they don't even like her as much as us anyways."  
"Then again I've never met anyone that loves her as much as you Scott, and I've named my cello after her."  
"Well that's simply because it's a great name for a most flawless person," Scott smiles at Kevin.  
"Oh let's take a picture to send to Kirst… and Avi," Mitch says as he holds up his phone to frame himself Scott and Kevin outside the concert venue.  
"Avi doesn't have a phone at the moment, well he has a phone but it's not his," Kevin pulls a dragon-cased phone from his pocket. "He has mine, I have his."  
"Why?" Scott asks, "Oh is that what you're arguing about?"  
"As long as I've known the two of you you've been like an old married couple… so is it seriously a phone thing?" Mitch raises an eyebrow.  
"He hid my phone so I took his, it's nothing to do with anything else," Kevin tells them his little hlf truth too quickly.  
Scott and Mitch exchange glances as they follow Kevin into the venue.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Kirstie stomped across the damp grass wearing her pyjamas with slipper-boots and a look that could kill.  
Avi trails behind her, almost running to keep up with her pace.  
"Kirstie you don't have to do this!" he calls after her.  
"Oh I do, only because I know you won't," she shouts over her shoulder then runs up the few steps to the house and yanks the front door open. She storms into the house.  
Avi catches the door before it can slam shut, and then hovers there, half in and half out where he can see Kirstie clearly stop in the double door entrance to the room with a pool table centre-piece.  
In four large steps Kirstie is next to the pool table and grabbing a neatly dressed man by the collar, her face full of pure rage.  
"Well, well, well, look who it is. This place is strictly Warb-" Hunter is cut off when Kirstie's fist solidly connects with his face, spinning him to hit the table. When he turns back around to face her, his nose is dripping blood and his face is covered with shock as a couple of other Warblers snicker in the background.  
"Not so nice is it jack-ass," she sneers, before she falls into a smirk.  
"My father is a lawyer!" Hunter tells her.  
"So's Avi's, you better watch your back." She slowly backs out of the room with every pair of Warbler eyes on her until she reaches the front door where she sticks up her middle finger at Hunter, then her other, intended at all the others swaying her arms and steps out the door.  
As the door shuts behind her Kirstie turns with a massive grin to Avi, and taking his hand she pulls him down the stairs of the house then into a tight hug.  
"Ow," Avi chuckles as he hugs her back.  
"Oh sorry," she frowns, placing a hand lightly on his side where she knew it hurt. "If he'd fallen to the ground I would have kicked him for you too. I really wanted to hurt him more, that was the biggest rush I've ever had!" she cheers and grabs his shoulders, shaking him a little.  
"I bet, I mean he's a dick so I'm not in the least surprised. Thank you though, really," he smiles sincerely at her.  
"Hey well if you had have done it he might have swung back, I mean he already kinda has," she pouts, gesturing to him, "But I couldn't risk it again. And as horrible as he is I knew he wouldn't hit me. Not to mention he so had it coming! All the things he's said to all of us. But hey let's not tell Kevin about this, he wouldn't appreciate my awesomeness right now," she laughs.  
Avi laughs, "No I don't think he'd quite get it, he's too… anti-violence."  
"That is the perfect way to describe him," Kirstie nods with a smile and latches onto Avi's arm as they start to walk back across the grass towards the dorms.  
"And by the way, my dad's not a lawyer."  
Kirstie smirks up at him, "Oh I know that, but Hunter doesn't." She interlaces her fingers with his then starts to skip as she pulls him along. "Let's go get some food! That rush has left me starving!" She turns to grab a hold of Avi's other hand so she's walking backwards.  
"What do you want to eat?" Avi asks, unable to help but smile at Kirstie.

"I can just stay in the car while you go in and get it." Kirstie tells him as they make their way over to Avi's pick-up truck. Kirstie was confidently chatting away while Avi continued to look around them as they walked, keeping his eyes peeled just in case.  
"Yep trust you to pick one of the few foods they don't have on campus." He replies, nervously.  
"Well from what you told me you were going off campus to get pizza anyways, so there's not much difference… Avi?" she turns around when he realises that he'd stopped. "Are you okay?" she asks him as she rushes back.  
"Yeah… just, no."  
"Avi, why did Hunter hurt you?"  
"I don't know."  
"Don't lie, you blink when you lie. Why did Hunter hurt you." She takes his arm and keeps him walking as he talks.  
"I do know but I don't think I can tell you."  
Kirstie jerks to a stop as he does, "And why not?"  
"Because… because of you."  
"I'm not afraid of him Avi, you saw that back there. You don't have to be all brave on my behalf, I can look after myself."  
"No, more like he thought we were dating."  
Kirstie's stomach drops and she looks away to the side before back to Avi.  
"I tried to tell him that we weren't, that you actually had no interest in me at all. If we keep hanging out like this Kirstie then he's gonna hurt me again."  
"Then I'll hit him again, we'll call the cops on him get him band from competing, Avi- sweetie there is so many things we can do okay. Hunter cannot and will not stop us from being… friends." She pauses momentarily, glad that Avi hadn't noticed. "Now let's go get that good Chinese food before the place shuts."

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Mitch, Kevin and Scott walked back along the footpath towards where Scott had parked his car, the three of them still buzzing about the concert. All of them trying to talk over each other about what their favourite part was.  
Their chatter comes to a stop as they finally reach Scott's car, they'd had to park far away because that was just the closest they could get.  
"I hope Kirstie's feeling better," Scott says as he starts up the engine.  
"I think she is, I text her just before, her and Avi are-"  
"Who?" Scott all but yells.  
"What?" Kevin asks, leaning forward between the two front seats.  
"What are you whating?" Scott frowns at Kevin.  
"What are you whoing?" Kevin asks just as quickly.  
Mitch watches them both completely confused, and partially shocked at their reactions. "Our friend and band-mate Kirstie is going to get Chinese food with our other friend and band-mate Avi," he says slowly, as an explanation and waiting to see who will speak first.  
"He was supposed to stay in our room, that's why I have his phone."  
"And Kirstie was supposed to have to talked to Avi, she said she would and now I'm going to have to," Scott sighs, shaking his head as he focused back on the road.  
"Oh no Kirstie's talked to him… so that was your fault!" Kevin all but yells. "He came into our room after rehearsals yesterday damn near ready to cry, I've never seen him like that."  
"Well I don't know what she said, all I told her was that we're all in a group and we should be just that, a group, we don't need relationships screwing that up. I assumed she'd let him down easy, not make him cry!"  
"If that's easy then she needs her head checked! He told me what she said, and I honestly couldn't believe she'd say those things, she basically told him that he wasn't good enough for any girl to like."  
Scott immediately pulls over on the side of the road as Kevin says this last bit. "That is not on me." He snaps slamming his hand on the steering wheel before he spins around to face Kevin. "I didn't think she'd go that far. I'll talk to her, I'll find out what the hell went wrong because Kirstie would never say anything like that.  
"Well she did," Kevin retorts, "It was at the point that when I left Avi thought he had done something wrong and wanted to apologise."  
"He doesn't have anything to apologise for There's nothing wrong a with a little crush," Mitch says with venom in his voice as he keeps his glare on Scott. "I'll talk to her, and I'll talk to Avi. I'll sort it out." He folds his arms and clenches his jaw as he turns to face out the windshield.  
Kevin and Scott couldn't find any words, and Scott just pulled back out onto the road and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"I can't get in," Kirstie tells him and Avi quickly makes his way around the pick-up to see what the problem was.  
Frowning, he can't see one, "What? What's the problem Kirst?"  
She mumbles something he can't hear.  
Avi raises an eyebrow, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."  
"It's too high," she crosses her arms in frustration.  
Smiling Avi stepped closer to her and opens the door, "You haven't even looked, but if you're sure."  
"No fine, I can do it, back up, give me some space Kaplan I can do this," she nods, pushing him back a little.  
"Okay, if you can do this," Avi hold his hands up, surrendering as he takes those steps back she wanted.  
"I got this, I… got… this," she nods slowly, eyeing up the open door, the space she had and the height it was. "I got this," she repeats, backing up a couple of steps herself.  
Avi folds his arms as he watches her.  
Kirstie runs at the door, jumping to grab the in car handle, she puts her foot in the car in the process and grabbing the handle it comes off and she stumbles backwards, having not even got into the vehicle. She looks wide eyed at the handle in her hand then turns to face a hysterically laughing Avi.

 **A/N: I had to add that last bit in there, I couldn't leave it on Kevin/Scott/Mitch strife, that had me so worked up, plus I found the little bonus Kavi scene in my plan for this story (which by the way is completely off track) and wanted it here cause it's cute and kinda fits :)**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it, please vote, comment, you know all that good stuff, it makes my day :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews last chapter guys! They mean a lot to me :)**

 **Chapter 22**

"Glad to see you're feeling better Kirst. The concert was just the best by the way," Scott grins down at her as she pushes the button for the lights and they wait for the green man.  
"Stop rubbing it in," she lightly shoves him.  
"Don't touch, you might give me your sicky germs! It's why the other three are all the way up there," he points across the road.  
"I'm past contagious, get over it!" she hugs into his side, squeezing him tightly as he grimaced.  
"Back to full strength too," he says with a gasp.  
"Walk," Kirstie tells him, dropping her arms as she does so herself. He follows and they run to catch up with the others. "Beat you," she pushes him, making him stumble into a wall.  
"Bully!" he jokes and Kevin, Mitch and Avi laugh.  
The five of them continue to walk down the street, looking in windows but never going inside, because well: student budgets. Mitch and Kirstie now walked a few steps behind, stopping so often at the clothing stores admiring and fanning over some particularly cute bags and shoes, too often.  
"Another one," Scott tips his head back sighing as the three stop and wait for them to catch up.  
"How about some lunch, that little café there looks super cute," Mitch nods across the road as they re-group.  
"Yes," Avi nods smiling.  
"I could do with a bite," Kevin shrugs.  
"Then to the… I-can't-read-that-sign… place we go!" Scott points at the café, waiting for a break in the cars before him and the others rush across the road.  
"Coffee," Mitch claps as they walk in and the smell wafts through.  
"It smells so good," Kirstie nods, "But I'm just gonna go find us a table okay… I'm not really hungry."  
Scott frowns at Kirstie as she walks away. "She usually just eats," he tells the guys. "I don't know," he shrugs, turning to the counter.  
Avi turns away from the board and walks off quickly after Kirstie. "Are you okay?" he asks, leaning on the table.  
Kirstie looks up, "I'm great, why?"  
"You don't have any money on you do you?"  
Kirstie tries to hide her smile, "How'd you figure me out?"  
"Because you always buy coffee, every time I've hung out with you, not to mention you never turn down an offer," he nods and standing up walks straight off.  
Kirstie watches after him with a confused face.  
"Where'd you go?" Kevin asks Avi when he gets back.  
Avi shakes his head and takes his turn to order.  
Scott receives his food and coffee first, then Mitch and Kevin in quick concession.  
"We'll go sit," Mitch tells Avi and him Scott and Kevin walk off to find Kirstie.  
"What'd you guys get?" Kirstie asks as they get to her table.  
"This piece of cake," Mitch grins, rubbing his hands together before picking up his fork.  
Scott makes a face as he watches Mitch take a bite. "I got an egg pie."  
Kirstie face palms, then slowly looks up at Scott, "Quiche."  
"We are not getting into this again Kirstin."  
"Fine. I'll just talk to Kevin then."  
"What?" Kevin asks with his mouth full as Kirstie looks at him.  
"You guys aren't even waiting for Avi," she rolls her eyes with a laugh, leaning back in the booth seat.  
Mitch points ahead, "Speaking of."  
Avi walks around the table to Kirstie's side and she scooches closer to Scott to make a little more room. He places a coffee cup and a paper bag down in front of Kirstie as well as placing his own down before sitting. He smiles at the girl next to him then turns to concentrate on opening his sandwich.  
"What's this?" Kirstie asks, lightly lifting the brown paper bag to peek inside.  
Avi swallows his bite of sandwich before answering, "Your lunch." He takes another bite.  
Scott lightly nudges Kirstie in the side, smirking at her.  
Kirstie smiles as she pulls out a banana choc chip muffin.  
"Oh my gosh! You guessed her favourite," Scott, puts a hand to his mouth going wide eyed and leaning back in his seat.  
Kirstie swipes his arm, "Shut-up," she shakes her head a little.  
"Do you not like that one?" Avi asks, worried.  
"No he's just being stupid, don't worry about it. It is my favourite, thank you," she smiles. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
"Yeah I didn't, and I'm supposed to be her best friend or something," Scott shrugs with a laugh.  
"I would have Kirst, but I barely had enough money for my own," Mitch offers.  
"I really didn't mind not having anything. It's not a huge deal, but seriously thank you Avi," she nods.  
"It's not a problem," Avi smiles at Kirstie, keeping his gaze on her for a bit longer before he turns to take a bite of his sandwich.  
Kevin leans closer to Mitch, whispering, "I've known the guy for how long now and he's never once bought me lunch like that," he jokes.  
"Whatever she said, it's in the past." He says to Kevin with a nod.  
"That's for sure. Scott's being a total jerk about it, acting like he did nothing last week," he nods, picking up his fork.  
Mitch nods, "Tell me about it." He glances up at Scott then looks back down at his cake with a sigh, how serious was he about the not dating within the group thing, and had he gotten over it or was he really just being a jerk like Kevin mentioned.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

The five members of Pentatonix walk into the crowded lobby area of the hotel, all keeping as close to each other as they can manage so that none of them get lost in the madness.  
"I can't believe that we didn't even get to go out of state," Mitch complains over the noise.  
"I know right!" Kirstie laughs a little, until she stops as a large group walk right in between her and the other members of her group. When they clear she can't see any of her band mates. She rushes forward, keeping a tight hold of her bag, she reaches the other end of the hotel lobby and still doesn't see them. She covers her mouth with one hand as she stretches up on her tip toes to see, and of course she can't.  
"What a day to be wearing flats huh?" An unfamiliar male voice comes from behind her.  
Kirstie spins around, her long hair brushing against the chest of the uncomfortably close, tall man.  
"Did you lose your group?" he raises an eyebrow.  
Kirstie look up at him, "Uh yeah… actually you're at a pretty good vantage point to spot someone who also has a good vantage point, do you see a guy with blond hair put there, probably with three other guys trialling behind him… hopefully searching around for me?"  
The stranger looks around and slowly shakes his head as he glances back at Kirstie, "It'd be easier if I were trying to spot a bigger group, is the rest of your team on their way?"  
"That is the rest of my team."  
A look of realisation crosses his face, "Oh you're that team. You know when I got told about a five person group I thought it wasn't possible, but now seeing you I realise you'll be costing by on looks alone," he gives her a smile.  
Kirstie watches him, unsure of whether that was supposed to be a compliment or not. She gives a half smile, not her signature smirk, but he takes it as she liked the line.  
"What's your name beautiful?"  
"Kirstie," she says with a real smile now, looking down a little embarrassed with the definite compliment.  
He holds out his hand, "My names Jeremy and it is more than a pleasure to meet you Kirstie."

 **A/N: Yes I just did that, and yes we're close to competition time woo!**

 **And big news, I have Kirstie and Avi sims, and they have a daughter. Then with another one on the way I got worried that Olaf wasn't getting enough attention, and Marcia (their daughter) is only a toddler, and so still needs a lot of attention. Then Kirstie's a writer and Avi works at a grocery store so they don't make much money, anyways… Avi asked Esther to move in with them, I figured she could help out when the baby arrived… when the ONE baby arrived… they had triplets and now I'm going to die.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it's been a week, I would have liked to have updated sooner, but inspiration struck late :P Anyways, here's chapter 23, I hope you like! :)**

 **Chapter 23**

Scott walks back towards the Mitch, Avi and Kevin with a few pamphlets and a couple of room keys. "So, I now see the benefit of having a bigger group, you know like six members," he nods slowly hands Avi one of the keys, and Mitch the other.  
"What are you talking about?" Mitch raises an eyebrow.  
"I'm talking about the amount of rooms you get per people you have."  
"Not following," Kevin narrows his eyes just slightly.  
"And when he's not following, then no one's following," Avi jokes, looking down at the room key, then across at Mitch's, frowning.  
"To be economical they've limited the amount of rooms per team, per number they have. It's a minimum of three people per room."  
"So we have two rooms… I don't see the big deal, me and Kirstie can share, then you three," Mitch gestures at the three of them.  
"That's fine with us," Kevin nods.  
"Mitch's key has the same number as ours," Avi says, looking up at Kevin.  
"Yeah, because it's three _minimum_ per room, since we have only have five: we don't qualify for a second room."  
"So you're saying that we get a three person room for five of us?" Mitch raises an eyebrow and Scott nods. "Oh, no, nope this… I don't like this. Only one bathroom!" he covers his mouth slightly panicking.  
"I was more worried about bed space," Avi shrugs.  
"Of course you were," Kevin laughs, clapping his best friend on the shoulder, "Because you know that you'll end up on the floor. And news flash for you two, he snores like no one's business… wait where's Kirstie?"  
The other three immediately start looking around themselves then back at each other before they all run off in different directions.

Avi runs up behind Kirstie and taps her on the shoulder.  
Kirstie spins around and breaks into a huge smile, "Avi! Thank god, I lost you guys.  
Avi leans on his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath, he nods quickly as Kirstie speaks. Then he looks up and sees the guy that Kirstie is talking to and immediately straightens up and trying not to breathe to heavily speaks.  
"Who's this?" he asks shortly, eyeing the guy up as he instinctively steps closer to Kirstie.  
"Oh right, well Avi this Jeremy, Jeremy this Avi. Avi's in my group," Kirstie tells Jeremy, "And Jeremy's in Acoustikats, he's competing too," she tells Avi then smiles up at Jeremy.  
"Oh right the group from Kentucky that has that record of coming second to last every year," Avi crosses his arms with a smirk.  
Jeremy gives Avi a strained smile, "Yep that's us," he clenches his jaw. "I might let you get back to your team Kirstie, but first can I get your number?" he holds out his phone towards her.  
Avi watches him in disbelief, then his stomach drops with his arms as Kirstie takes the phone with a red face and smile then types her number in.  
Great, now we can go," Avi says in a huff as he spins around, and storms off.  
Kirstie waves bye to Jeremy as she has to run after Avi and latch onto his arm so that she doesn't get lost again.  
"So where are the guys?"  
Avi shrugs, "No idea, but I have a key so we can get into our room. I text them when we get there," he says almost sourly.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

"This room is depressing," Scott frowns, "There's like not even a division. I swear the Warblers have it so good, the rooms with them were like apartments."  
"Well we're not Warblers now so man up. I also don't know why y'all think someone is sleeping on the ground because that couch is a pull out okay," Kirstie points over at the cream double cushioned sofa.  
"I volunteer to sleep on it," Avi raises his hand.  
"Why so egger?" Mitch raises an eyebrow.  
"Because the weirdo's papa bear and doesn't like marshmallow hotel beds," Kevin turns to Avi, "Did I get the phrasing right?"  
"Okay goldilocks, I never said anything about Papa Bear, but yeah, although I can sleep anywhere, I prefer it to be more solid," he shrugs.  
"I guess that's fair enough, weird, but fair enough," Scott nods, as he glances over his shoulder at the double bed and the single behind him, then at the pull out couch in front of them. "Now are we gonna have to rock paper scissors for the single, or what who's keen on sharing?"  
"Can I just say that I'm not sharing with Avi, he's my roommate and on that note I know how loud he snores, as I already told you earlier. I don't mind sharing with anyone else, just not Avi."  
Avi turns to Kevin with a feigned look of shock on his face, "Rude!"  
Scott nods he tries to think of options, "In that case… wait is there any other preferences or avoidances we need to cover before I-"  
Kirstie half raises her hand, "I'll sleep with Avi. Now you three sort the rest out, me and Avi know where we're sleeping," she drops her bag on the sofa. "So we're gonna go check out the place," she smiles and grabs Avi's arm, dragging him out of the room.  
Scott watches them, then turns back to Kevin and Mitch as they close the door behind them, "Well she could have phrased that better."

 **A/N: But did she need to? ;)**

 **Please vote, comment and all that good stuff, it makes my day :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: That took me waaaaay too long :P Here it is though, chapter 24 :)**

 **Chapter 24**

Kirstie flops down on the sofa bed next to Avi, laughing as the springs creak.  
Avi glances away from his phone to look at Kirstie, with a slight smile on his face. "It's not that funny," he says in a whisper and a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"It is so funny," she whispers back, sparing a glance over at Kevin who as asleep in the double bed, snoring. "And he said you snore."  
"I do, he just doesn't realise that his is so bad," Avi chuckles, looking over at Kevin too. "I just don't complain like he does."  
Kirstie nods then turns back to Avi, "When do you reckon Scott and Mitch will get back?"  
"I don't know," he shrugs, "I don't even know where they are."  
"Oh they were meting up with some people from other groups. And so I'm going to tell you Scott's plan, he doesn't know I know, but I do so I'm going to tell you."  
"Okay," Avi nods slowly, "But can you tell me in less words than that last sentence?" he raises an eyebrow.  
Kirstie laughs, throwing her head back, "You think you're so funny don't you? Anyway, Scott's trying to set you up with Jess from Sonos."  
Avi looks at her in disbelief, "No thank you," then he looks back down at his phone.  
"Can I ask why?" she says slowly, hesitantly.  
"Because I'm officially scared by anyone with that name, your sister… she ruined that name," he says with laughter in his voice.  
"So you don't want to date her because of her name?"  
"No Kirst, that was a joke, I'm just not interested in her, I talked to her earlier and she only came across as bossy, that's not for me," he shrugs and drops his phone onto his stomach, then folding his arm behind his head, he turns to look at Kirstie again, "What about you and that guy from yesterday?"  
Kirstie raises an eyebrow as she stares straight ahead, "Jeremy? He texted, I haven't replied though."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know how to reply to what is literally just a compliment of himself," she turns to Avi with a smile.  
He sits up, his phone slipping down, "You're joking? He seriously didn't do that right? I mean he did seem _so_ humble for that moment I was in his righteous presence," he tries to hold back laughter as Kirstie bites her lip in an attempt to do the same.  
"Okay, I don't think he's _that_ bad," she says with a chuckle.  
"Well okay then, but if you're going to reply, do it with a compliment of yourself, then see how he reacts" he nods slowly, leaning back on the bed.  
"What do I even say?" Kirstie asks Avi after a minute of silence and in a quiet, shy voice.  
"You could max out your characters with the list I came up with… talent, brains, beauty, the list goes on, you take your pick," he says with a shrug, his face heating up as he talks.  
Kirstie smiles at him in reply, turning to her phone, a blush creeping across her own cheeks.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

Pentatonix were sitting closely together by the edge of the pool. They all had their feet dipped in while they were discussing important A Capella business in hushed tones.  
"We're opening with ET, that's a given. And we've got the second category now and it's played to one of our rehearsed strengths, rock, so we'll be performing Born to Be Wild. Then there's first eliminations and assuming we get through that to day two, round three is country and we briefly touched on that, we have a the skeleton of Stuck Like Glue at least to work on," Scott shuffles with the papers in his hands that he's explaining and pointing at. "And since day two starts late because day one is more like day one and a half, the third round is day three and that's the three song challenge, three in a row and one of them has to be a mash-up, we've got that down with maybe a couple more tweaks, another song has to be a guilty pleasure which can be explained off as anything really and the third one can be anything. Now with that one I'm think we go all out and do that Britney medley we were messing with a couple weeks ago."  
"That's brilliant, no one else will think to do a medley, and it'll be like we're doing six songs!" Kirstie practically squeals from her spot beside Scott.  
"But," Avi starts, "We were just messing with it, it's just three Britney songs that we haven't put together yet."  
Mitch nods slowly, "I have to agree with Avi, as great as the potential is with Britney it's not as rounded as say OMG," he shrugs, looking between Scott and Kevin who were either side of him.  
"Well I don't like OMG much, I'm not on board for that one, but yeah I'm not sure on time for Britney," Kevin adds.  
"Well guys it has to be OMG or Britney, cause you're saying Brit's a glimmer anything else we have besides those two is worse, plus we still have judges choice for the last round to worry about," Scott interjects.  
"If we get that far," Avi says staring down at the water.  
"No being pessimistic," Scott points a finger at Avi, "We're gonna take a vote, Britney or OMG. Hands for OMG?" Scott looks over the others members.  
Avi and Mitch raise their hands.  
"The Brit's have it," Scott nods. "We'll cement it, and get to rehearsing One more practice of ET before tomorrow at least. Great meeting everyone," he gives them a shining smile, "That's lunch," and claps his hands together over the papers as if he were a director, earning smiles from the rest of the group as they all start to stand up.  
"We could even go for a swim after we've rehearsed, cause that Britney number is gonna take work," Mitch comments as they leave the pool room ready for round one.

 **A/N: You like their set list? I couldn't include all the songs, cause that would be unrealistic to have that many in only a few days competition so yeah that's what I came up with :)**

 **Please, vote, comment all that good stuff, it makes my day :D**

 **PS. I have a new book in the works, called Kirstie and the Cobra's, it's a Rugby version of Bella and the Bulldogs staring PTX (Kavi) with all my own storylines. I'll only publish though if you guys think it's worth reading :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So just saying that you are all gonna love this chapter ;D**

 **Chapter 25**

Scott walk up behind Kevin, with his hands in his pockets. When Kevin notices a presence behind him and turns around, Scott looks down sheepishly, adding to his nervous state.  
"What's up?" Kevin asks.  
"I was just thinking, you know about that day of the Beyoncé concert, how me and you," he finally looks up at Kevin, "You know had that yelling match."  
Kevin nods slowly, "I remember that."  
"Well I just wanted to apologise."  
"I'm not the one you should be apologising too. Yeah I was upset about the whole thing, but Avi was the one that got hurt. You need to apologise to him, and Kirstie."  
"What did I do to Kirstie?"  
"You made her do what she did, you may not have told her to say what she did, but you put the idea into her head that she had to at all. Not to mention they're good for each other and you stopped that."  
"If we want our group to succeed-"  
"If we want our group to succeed we all need to be happy. If relationships form in the group then they form. If Kirstie and Avi want to be together then why can't they be?"  
"They might break-up," Scott tries.  
"And they might not, might is key. And here's the thing, I've known Avi for a long time, long enough to know that he is one of the most professional-get-on-with-the-job-kind-of-guys. The fact that he likes Kirstie so much that he is willing to risk the group, Scott that's huge." Kevin says in such a way that it's obvious he's hiding something.  
Scott raises an eyebrow, "What aren't you telling me?"  
"Something that I'm not sure I should tell you."  
"I won't tell anyone."  
"You can't even tell Avi that I told you alright?" Kevin says seriously, his tone getting quieter.  
Scott nods, "Sure, I won't."  
Kevin sighs, looking down and back up at Scott before he starts, "Avi had it rough in high school, he didn't really date because he was teased a lot, he did date one girl though." He pauses, as he thinks about how to phrase his next words, "She was too popular… I never trusted her, and I was right not to, but you know how it goes, Avi wouldn't listen to me even though I was only looking out for him. He got hurt, really bad, not physically, just he was a sophomore and he hasn't dated since, he's a junior in college now Scott. She broke him, two weeks they were together, she broke him so her and he friends could laugh about it. Kirstie is the first girl he's even thought about since, and she is genuinely nice and he deserves that, and after Hunter she deserves someone like Avi. They'd be perfect together Scott, and then you went and told Kirstie no, who went and hurt Avi all over again."  
Scott swallows guiltily, "Was what Kirstie did as bad as what that other girl did?"  
Kevin shakes his head, "No, what Kirstie did just opened the wounds, and now he's out there acting like he's fine being around her, laughing and joking, but he's not. I know Avi and he's not okay."  
"How can you be so sure, I mean I know she hurt him, but they're getting along fine now, she offered to share the bed with him."  
"He's just that good at hiding it."

The audience were starting to take their seats and Avi was peering around the side of the curtains, a little nervous, he swallows deeply.  
Kirstie slowly, and quietly as she can manage, steps up behind him. Grabbing his shoulder she shouts boo, making a stage guy jump, but not Avi.  
He turns around to face her with a slight smile. " Hi Kirstie."  
Kirstie folds her arms and pulls a pout onto her face, "That's not fair," she stomps her foot to add to her little charade.  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to get scared next time. I'll give you a hint, don't wear heels," he jokes, "They click."  
"Well I'm sorry for being a midget okay," she chuckles, letting her arms fall to her side. "Besides I wouldn't be able to reach to kiss nervous people all better."  
Avi frowns slightly, "What are you talking about?"  
Kirstie's mouth falls into her signature crooked smiled, "I'm talking about this. I'm gonna kiss a nervous person better, cause I know him well enough to know he doesn't get all that nervous and it's just not right… avi-ously," she chuckles, lightly taking Avi's larger hands in her own small ones. "You don't have to be nervous Avi."  
Avi's eyes widen slightly, "You've been talking about me?"  
She nods once then leans in quickly to kiss him gently on the lips. Pulling away with a smile she leans her forehead against his.  
"Suddenly I don't remember all those people out there, and I have different kinds of butterflies in my stomach now," he tells her, looking down a little, with a huge smile and a flushing red face, his voice even deeper than usual.  
"Are you trying to get another kiss Avriel Kaplan?" she laughs.  
Avi responds with a smile. He takes his turn to lean in and kiss her, a little more passionately than she had kissed him. Kirstie wraps her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together and the leather of Avi's vest sticks just slightly to the plastic-like fabric of Kirstie high waist skirt when she presses against him. He lightly places his hands on her waist at the top of her skirt, carefully avoiding the small patch of exposed skin between her top and skirt.  
They continue to kiss until they hear the sound of Scott's approaching voice and spring away from each other.  
"You guys ready?" Scott asks with a beaming smile, not looking at them, luckily.  
Mitch pops up between Kirstie and Avi, pulling them closer to each other again as he slings an arm over each of their shoulders and whispers, "I didn't know you wore lipstick Avi… it suits you. But if that's not the case, you might want to wipe it off because I've figured you two out," he pulls away from them with a smirk and the two of them glance at each other before back at Mitch.  
Mitch holds up a finger to his lips and winks at them, he then 'zips his mouth' and bites his tongue as he smiles at them and back off around Scott to stand in position.  
Kirstie and Avi exchange another smile, then look to the ground, both red in the face as they're introduced and the curtains slowly raise.

Scott, Mitch, Avi, Kirstie and Kevin run down the backstage steps, all cheering loudly. Scott jumps the last couple of steps, Mitch practically skips down them, Avi turns around to help a cautious Kirstie in her heels and Kevin patiently waits for them, all still cheering and excited for their performance that actually went well for them this time.  
"You guys," Scott says with a beaming smile as he turns to face them, "If our rock performance tonight goes over half as good as that then we're into round two, I mean the crowd!"  
"Did you see the look on Hunter's face?!" Kirstie asks, jumping up and down in her spot, "That was the best part!"  
"That was good," Mitch nods with a smirk.  
"And we had fun," Kevin tells them with a smile.  
"Yeah my face hurts from smiling so much," Avi laughs.  
Scott takes Kirstie's hand in one of his then Mitch's in the other. Kirstie reaches out for Avi's and Mitch for Kevin's, then they too link, all unable to stop grinning at each other.  
"In good spirts I say we go have a run through of Born to Be Wild, then lunch," Scott suggests.  
"Then after lunch we'll do another run through right?" Kirstie raises an eyebrow.  
"Why bother?" A voice comes from behind them, and they all drop hands, except Kirstie keeps a tight hold of Avi's, and they take an involuntary couple of steps back. Avi tries to pull back further when he realises who it is, but Kirstie doesn't let him and instead laces their fingers together and places her other hand over his too.  
Kevin protectively half steps in front of Avi and Kirstie while Scott steps right up to their nemesis, staring him down.  
Hunter smirks nastily up at Scott, "Please you think you're tough because of your height you're a human noodle with not a single ounce of fear factor in you."  
Mitch bravely steps up beside with a deep breath he pulls on his toughest face.  
Hunter raises an eyebrow at Mitch, "I'm not scared of you either."  
"And we're not scared of you," Mitch snaps back, "You're a pompous bully and we're having none of it. You're only here now because you're jealous and have come to try and tear us down so that you can win. Well I've got news for you we've all already been torn down, time and time again, we were the kids in high school that picked on. You are just the bully, and the bully never wins. The fact that we, the five of us collectively, hate you so much has really brought us together and we've built ourselves up, as a group, as a family. You couldn't call the Warblers that, in fact they are the only group at school that you couldn't call that. I am so glad that I was never one of you," he points accusingly at Hunter. "And you know what, so what if you're not scared of me, or Scott… Avi, or even Kevin. I know you're scared of someone in this room, in fact if she even took one step forward you'd freak.  
Hunter rolls his eyes and gives Mitch a cocky look, "I am not scared of Kirstin."  
Kirstie takes one stomping step forward with her fist held up and Hunter practically leaps away.  
Avi, Kevin, Scott, Mitch and Kirstie all burst out laughing as rage fills Hunter's face and he runs off. The group all start high fiving each other.  
"Aww damn, I just wish I knew why he's so scared of you Kirst," Scott laughs, slinging his arm around her shoulders.  
Kirstie exchanges a knowing glance with Avi before turning to look up at Scott, "Because I punched him."  
Scott, Mitch and Kevin's jaws drop, while Kirstie holds up her hand for a high five from Avi, who with a grin gives her one.

 **A/N: So where I'm going with Avi's story is most likely not going to be resolved in this story, I've thought long and hard and well it'll probably be a second one that I start up when this one finishes, like a sequel. I don't know how many chapters this story will have left but it is getting closer to the end :( So yeah what Kevin was talking about with Scott about Avi, yay or nay on the sequel story?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So this was not updated when I wanted it to be, I said Saturday's and it will be, it's just that for the past few days I haven't had internet because we ran out, we've only ever used up all of it once and that was because our printer was wireless and stupid and sucking up all the internet trying to connect… anyways we don't know what happened this time we just really don't want to have it happen again, it was horrible.**

 **Enough of that, please enjoy the belated chapter :)**

 **Chapter 26**

Avi and Kevin finish off the last bit of Born to be Wild with tough looks that turn into smiles with a group's first 100 per cent perfect run through, vocals wise, the choreography needed work.  
Kirstie steps up next to Kevin, pulling him into a spot, then reaches over to grab Avi's sleeve then pushes him back a little, "We need to be centred so that everyone can be seen."  
"Fair point," Kevin nods, "We just don't have quite enough time to cross over in that little bit near the end. I'm thinking one more beat?"  
"Okay, let's just run that, coreo and all and see how it looks, Scott nods, step back up the practice step, Kirstie and Mitch follow him, and all hold up imaginary microphones.  
"Or you know, give us a minute to catch our breath," Avi raises an eyebrow.

Kirstie walks up gingerly beside Avi, leaning on his shoulders she lifts her foot up for a moment then placing it down lifts the other one up.  
"Kirst, if your shoes are hurting, change them. I'll run upstairs for you if you need?"  
Kirstie shakes her head, "No way, one more performance and they're off… until tomorrow, but we've only got one performance tomorrow. All morning free of these stilts then I get to be the same height as you for all of 10 minutes."  
"Although it's country, and those shoes are very city," he chuckles.  
"That's very true, I might have to reconsider giving my feet an entire day off from them," she says looking down at her feet. "The only reason my feet hurt so much is because I kept them on to rehearse, but I don't want to trip on stage, so," she shrugs, stepping around Avi as Kevin makes his way over to them.  
"We just found out who got the five point advantage for the next round going into eliminations after rock," Kevin talks quickly.  
"Who?" Kirstie asks wide eyed, taking a further step closer to him. "If it's the Warblers I'm gonna die!"  
"It's not them."  
"New Directions? Vocal Adrenaline?" Avi asks.  
Kevin shakes his head.  
"Well you're not smiling so it's not us," Avi frowns.  
Kirstie grabs Kevin's shoulders, lightly shaking him, "WHO?"  
"It got split, two and a half to both Acoustikats and some unknown group… Pentatonix," he trails off trying not to smile as Kirstie and Avi turn to each other with huge grins on their faces.  
"Oh my gosh!" Kirstie squeals, jumping up and down on the spot, then pulling both Avi and Kevin into a tight hug. "Do Scott and Mitch know?" she asks as she spots the duo walking towards them.  
"I don't know," Kevin replies with a big unhidden grin now on his face.  
"Then let's reign it in and do what you did to us," she nods quickly, still clutching to both of them, a hand on each of their arms as she turns around to look at Scott and Mitch. "Hey guys," she says with a half-smile.  
"Heeeeeelloooooo," they both call out then laugh at the fact they had both done it sing-song-y.  
"Did you guys hear about the five point advantage?" Scott asks.  
Kirstie's small smile drops and she turns back to Kevin and Avi, "Damn it, they know."  
"So we didn't win then?" Mitch asks sadly.  
"I don't know," Scott tells him in the same sad tone.  
"Aww, I can't even drag it out with you guys," Kirstie tells them sweetly, "We tied with Acoustikats and got two and a half points taking us to eliminations before scoring," she grins.  
The group all start cheering and celebrating together, hugging each other and smiles staying on their faces.

Pentatonix watch the Warblers performance from backstage, since they were up next. They were all sat on the set of stairs that would be set up for their performance.  
"Jeez their bass is like when Kirstie was trying to imitate me the other day," Avi chuckles, looking up behind himself at Kirstie.  
She laughs, "I know right, it just wasn't happening."  
"The worst part is, they have two of them," Scott interjects, leaning closer to Avi to talk. "Then don't get me started on the beatboxer, they've got one but they'd need about four more to get even close to Kev," he lightly punches the arm of the man beside him.  
"And to think, y'all only found out because Avi over heard me a couple of times. I never intended to perform in front of anyone."  
"Besides the cello," Scott nods before his eyes widen then he stands up excitedly, "After this is finished, whether we win or lose we should make a YouTube for us and we can make videos all the time, it'll be awesome, we could even do one or two where Kev plays the cello? It's not technically A Capella but- Whoa!" he stops as their stairs start moving, with the five of them still on it, Scott immediately sits back down when Kirstie clutches onto his hand.  
"We just have to go back to get the microphones now," Avi says as he jumps off midway and dashes back stage once more, Mitch follows suit, being more hesitant about the jump though and stumbling slightly on landing, it was lucky the curtains were closed.  
The other three stay seated until the stairs have stopped moving and are locked into place.  
"I absolutely would have thought they'd tell us to get off before they moved it," Scott says seriously to Kirstie.  
"Yep," Kirstie nods as she and Scott finally release hands and stand up, following Kevin off.  
Avi and Mitch walk back on stage with the five microphones, being careful to hand the right ones to the right person.  
"Just whatever you do, don't drop your mic Avi," Kevin says seriously, and then bursts out laughing. Scott, Mitch and Avi all join in then abruptly stop as Kirstie casts her glare upon each of them.  
"I told you we are never to mention that again!" she says acidly as she places in her ear piece and stalks off behind the staircase and into position.

 **A/N: And I presume you all know how that performance goes, and if you don't… why? Just why, luckily it's pretty easy to look up on YouTube :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Woo this one's almost 1500 words, I'm proud and I hope you guys really like it :)**

 **Chapter 27**

Kirstie and Mitch were holding hands with giant smiles on their faces, laughing their heads off, and completely out of breath as they continued to jump on the bed as they had been for at least five minutes, they were also both red in the face.  
"Great exercise," Mitch says between breaths.  
Kirstie nods, "And fun, but tiring," she says in the same way, a breath between almost every word.  
"But we have to keep going until someone comes back, just to see what they'd say, agreed?" he gets out after a while.  
"Agreed."  
No less than a minute later there is a knock at the door.  
"Who forgot a key?" Mitch asks, "Because it's open!" The two continue to bounce as the door opens, they each release one hand so they can see who it is and still be connected. They come to a complete stop when they see it's not one of their bandmates.  
Kirstie steps off the bed, fixing up her hair, and silently cursing her red face as she half smiled up at the visitor, "Hi Jeremy."  
He smiles back at her, "Hi, you know you're not the easiest person to find," he chuckles.  
"How did you find her?" Mitch asks accusingly as he steps up beside his friend.  
"I asked what rooms Pentatonix were staying in, and you guys only have one room, how's that fair?"  
"Tell me about it," Mitch rolls his eyes, stepping back to sit down on the bed.  
"So wha-"  
She is cut off when Scott enters the room, and stops just shirt of the doorway, "Whoa um… who's this?"  
Jeremy spins around and holds out his hand to Scott, "Hi I'm Jeremy, and you must be Scott?" he raises an eyebrow.  
Scott nods as he shakes Jeremy's hand.  
Jeremy drops his hand, "I was just here to speak to Kirstie," he smiles before turning to face the afore mentioned girl.  
"What about?" she asks curiously.  
"Well it's always better to ask someone out in person."  
Kirstie's eyes widen just slightly, and so does Scott's. Mitch has to cover his mouth before his laughter escapes, because he knew her answer, he pretty much knew about her and Avi.  
She looks up at him, ready to answer when she really realises that Scott is there, and he'd know and well he can't know. She casts a long glance at Scott before she turns to Jeremy, "When do you want to go out?"  
Mitch starts coughing, and bangs on his chest in an attempt to stop, because that was not supposed to be Kirstie's answer.  
"Kirstie what?" Scott starts to speak but she holds up her hand to silence him.  
"When do you want to go out Jeremy?"  
"How about after the performances tonight? We go get a nice dinner or something?" he suggests. "Meet in the lobby about 8?"  
Kirstie nods, "Sounds great," she gives him a small smile.  
"I'll see you then," he nods, with a much bigger smile and turns to leave the room. He walks out the door when he turns his smile on someone just outside it, he claps them on the shoulder, "Tough luck buddy, guess I beat you to the first move," this time he smiles again, almost smugly. He moves past Avi just pushing him into the door way, not roughly, just simply to get past.  
Avi walks into the room and straight into the bathroom without sparing anyone a look and slams the door behind him.

 _…qdq…dqd…_

The group were putting the finishing touches on their outfits, the same ones as the day before except Kirstie was in flat boots. They had a while before they performed, but they go downstairs completely ready to find out who drew who to compete with and what spots they all got. They had to be completely ready because it was considered polite to watch the other groups perform.  
Avi was messing with the zipper on his leather vest that just wouldn't do up when Kirstie steps up to help him and he completely turns away from her and continues to struggle.  
She sighs as she just stares at his back, then looks over at Kevin and catches his eye.  
He nods and steps over to Avi, "Man you need help," he laughs, joking with his best friend and then proceeds to help him with the zip, getting it unstuck in no time. "That would have been done 20 seconds ago if you'd let Kirstie help you," he points at the girl behind Avi.  
He barely looks over his shoulder at Kirstie before he walks over to the door and opens it before walking out.  
Scott squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose before he runs his hands down his face with a sigh. Kirstie and Mitch don't notice and just walk out after Avi with their arms linked, Kevin steps up in front of Scott.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing!" Scott exclaims, "I walked in to see some guy ask Kirstie out, she said yes and then Avi happened to be outside, then that dickhead made a dickhead comment and Avi was all upset. I don't think it was the comment though, it was the fact that the guy asked Kirstie out at all!" he rushes to get his words out as Kevin tries to interject multiple times.  
"Now if you let me get a word in… firstly watch your language. Secondly, and I'm not being mean but it is your fault."  
"HOW?"  
"Don't yell, it's a long term consequence of something you've yet to fix. You obviously haven't spoken to Kirstie, I spoke to Avi on your behalf. I found out something interesting too, they kissed, Kirstie and Avi kissed, right before we competed yesterday. So why did she say yes to this guy?"  
"You're kidding… But she said yes because I was in the room didn't she?" Scott asks with a sigh as he runs his hand through his neatly styled hair, "Damn it."  
Kevin sighs, "Language. Yes, I think that's what happened. Scott you need to talk to Kirstie, tell her that it's okay if she and Avi want to be together."  
"I'm still not sure it's the best idea though Kev, as much as I want them to be happy I want the group to be okay, I love this group and everyone in it and I don't want anything to jeopardise it."  
"I've explained this to you Scott, and I don't need to explain again, whatever happens, happens and hopefully everyone can get past everything if anything were to ever happen. I have faith in this group that we can go through anything together and come out okay."  
Scott nods then gives Kevin a small smile, "I like that," he pats Kevin's shoulder and with an understanding nod they turn and leave the room.

 _…qdq…dqd…_

"Well we're in deep shit," Scott says as he walks out of the team leader meeting with a piece of paper in his hands.  
Kevin shakes his head but doesn't bother to pull Scott up on his choice of language this time.  
"What's wrong?" Kirstie asks as she stands up to meet him.  
"Well you know how two teams compete head to head and only the top point scorer from each round go through to the next. Well our two and a half point advantage that we didn't have to use last round won't be enough to save us this round."  
"Why?" Mitch asks.  
"Because for the country round of the completion we're versing Home Free."  
"No way," Avi says as the other three look between to two knowing members with confusion."  
"What?" Kevin raises an eyebrow.  
"Home Free is _the_ country group," Avi sighs, running a hand through his hair, "We're screwed."  
"And we're up second, they get to go first then us next," Scott adds. "They've got home genre advantage."  
"Is that a thing?" Mitch asks.  
"No, but it might as well be," Scott says, getting a little too loud and casing some others in the room to stare at them.  
 _"HOME FREE WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE PLEASE!"_ the speakers blare, as everyone else in the room starts to filter through the doors to the auditorium.  
They spot Home Free across the room getting ready to go on, they look excited, and a little smug, only to Pentatonix though.  
"I bet they're discussing how easy a win it's gonna be," Kirstie frowns.  
"They only have five members like us," Mitch frowns, "The way everyone was talking it was like we're freaks. We could beat them!"  
"They have a bass like Avi," Scott tells him.  
"Oh yeah, we're screwed," Mitch nods slowly as Home Free enter backstage and they follow shortly after.

 **A/N: Ooooooo! Who's gonna win the round?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Don't we all just love an early update :D**

 **Chapter 28**

Pentatonix sat backstage waiting their turn as Acoustikats went onto their third song in their set.  
"Well Jeremy dedicating his song to you was… _sweet?_ " Mitch turns slowly to face Kirstie.  
"He sang Blurred Lines," Avi sourly interjects.  
Mitch sighs, "I know."  
"That's the least sweet you can get!" Avi says getting angrier as he talks.  
Mitch nods slowly, "I know."  
"I'd keep away from him if I were you Kirstie," Scott adds, "Go for someone who's mad about them singing that song."  
All four of the other members turn to look at him, Mitch, Kirstie and Avi with looks of shock, Kevin with a smile.  
Without looking at them Scott stands up, "You know what I might go to the bathroom before we perform, and before you all burn hole in the side of my head," he moves to step away when Mitch jumps up and follows him, "Me too."  
Kirstie nudges Kevin's shoulder to get his attention then jerks her head in the opposite direction.  
In understanding Kevin stands up, "I'm going to go and look… and see… check on the mics," he nods and smiles brightly at Avi before he practically runs off.  
"Hey," she smiles, slipping into the seat Kevin vacated next to Avi.  
Avi doesn't answer, he continues to stare down at his hands.  
"You can't be mad at me," Kirstie starts.  
"Yes I can," he answers shortly.  
She sighs, "I mean you shouldn't be and you didn't have to sleep on the floor last night."  
He laughs slightly, "That wasn't on purpose, you rolled over so close to me that I fell out, at least I'm assuming, I didn't wake during that, but when I did you were on my side."  
Kirstie smiles, looking down a little embarrassed, "Sorry." She looks up at him through her eyelashes, "I guess I wanted to cuddle you to make sure you were okay, I mean you were all smiley at me during Stuck Like Glue yesterday, you even had your arm around me."  
"It's called acting Kirstie, I guess I'm just better at it than I thought," he sighs as he stands up and walks off after Kevin.  
Kirstie drops her head into her hands, but it almost immediately snaps back up when the singing on the stage stops. She jumps up from her spot, her heels clacking as she runs around and ducks behind a large curtain.  
The Acoustikats walk off stage, grinning and high fiving each other.  
When the back stage area is back to the same volume level Kirstie pops out from behind the curtain and walks right out into Jeremy.  
"Oh hi," she says with a nervous smile.  
He doesn't smile at all, "Where were you last night?"  
"I ended up having to rehearse, sorry," she shrugs.  
"I honestly don't know why you keep bothering, your group isn't going to win, they don't take kindly to new comers, and groups of five never work. That's why they put you and Home Free against each other yesterday, to get rid of one of you. And then you only beat them because of your two and a half point advantage."  
Kirstie cast a scowl on him, "I could say the same to you about the Warblers, you were both as terrible as each other, no wonder they paired you up yesterday, two teams lead by complete assholes!" she huffs and storms off in the other direction before spinning on her heel to face him once more, "Just you wait we're gonna wipe the floor with you right now!"

 _"This is an interesting round don't you think Jan?"  
"Why yes Mark I do, three songs, it's certainly challenging on these young performers to produ-"  
"I meant these two particular teams, they just got through in their previous rounds both due to bonus points, so it's only fair that they verse each other now."  
"It was surprising to see new comers Pentatonix knock out resident country group Home Free. But not as surprising as Acoustikats, the group known for coming second to last for the past few years, beating four time national champions the Warblers."  
"Well the Warblers lost their edge and two of their main components from last year, Scott Hoying and Kirstin Maldonado."  
"Who just so happen to be in the new comer group Pentatonix who are really taking this competition by storm. I mean tell me how long has it been since you've heard a bass like that Mark?"  
"It doesn't matter how good any of their members are, there are only five of them and in the long run it never holds out, a group of five has never made it past this round."  
"Well it's not against the rules, in fact the minimum is four… it's just never been done before."  
"It's never been done before because you cannot possibly get everything you need from five people. You just can't."  
"Can't isn't a word."  
"Well it's the only word that applies here Jan."  
"I don't think it does, Pentatonix have made it this far easily and on pure, raw talent, I can't wait to see what they come up for this next performance. I'm rooting for them Mark, I want to see a difference, a change and Pentatonix is going to bring that to the table."_

Avi, Kevin, Kirstie, Mitch and Scott walk onto the stage with their microphones and get into their positions, ready to sing their three songs, Forget You/ Since You Been Gone, Video Killed the Radio Star and their Britney Spears Medley. In that order, and they were ready.  
Kirstie kept looking at Avi, hoping he'd stick with the choreography they'd come up with, she was supposed to leave Scott for Avi, and her and Avi would have to act like they like each other and she wasn't sure just how mad at her he was. And he'd mentioned the acting thing, maybe he was better at it than they all thought. Hopefully it would all just go alright and they'd be into the final three.

 **A/N: So what cha think? PTX beat Home Free and the Warblers are out… who saw that coming?**

 **I hope you guys like that, and I'm hoping you're all still interested, please let me know cause we're getting closer to the end of the story, and only by the popularity of this one will there be a sequel.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So I want to try my best to do this thing where I update this story every day until Friday, of which will be the last chapter. It's like a bit of a challenge for me, and it'll be good because I'm back to tech now so my schedule might go out the window pretty soon. But the first couple of weeks back are more about settling down and getting into it, so I should have time for this task of mine. Wish me luck :)**

 **Chapter 29**

Pentatonix and Acoustikats are stood on stage in front of the judges and the audience. They were ready to find out who was getting the third spot in the final round.  
Kirstie took Scott's hand in her left and reached out for Avi with her right. She looks up at him shyly while they wait. After a moment, and only a slight glance at her, Avi takes a hold of her hand and interlaces their fingers. Just as the judges call out to say they're ready to announce the results.  
The rest of Pentatonix all link hands down the line, their usual order, Avi, Kirstie and Scott already connected, then Mitch and Kevin link on.  
"I'm no fan of making you all wait so let's just come right out and congratulate PENTATONIX for making it to the finals!" The judge announces and starts clapping along with the cheering audience.  
"We're in the final round!" Scott yells, pulling the group in closer for a big group hug.  
"Do you guys want to hear your song or not?" One of the judges laughs as she tries to get their attention. "The more time the better right?"  
The group pull apart but not completely, Scott and Mitch still had their hands connected, and Avi and Kirstie still each had an arm around each other. Without hesitation, Kirstie wraps her other arm around him too, but keeps her gaze on the judges, and luckily Avi doesn't pull away from her. They're all too happy, with giant smiles on their faces. They never thought they'd make it to the finals and yet here they were, waiting for their judge's choice song.  
"Pentatonix for you we've picked 'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence and The Machine," one of the two male judges speaks up. "Do you know it?"  
The group collectively nod.  
"Alright, then good luck, we'll see you tomorrow night at eight for your final performance."

 _…qdq…dqd…_

Scott bursts through the hotel room door first, followed closely by Mitch, then Kevin and the still linked Kirstie and Avi.  
"I love this song!" Scott starts out, spinning around to talk to the group, then dropping onto his bed with a flop, and finally sitting up to stare at the rest of them.  
"It is a good song," Kirstie nods, sitting down as closely as she possibly can to Avi without actually sitting on him, on their bed.  
Mitch sits down on his own bed and Kevin pulls up a chair from the corner so that they were sitting in a circle formation. "Why don't we try and get the skeleton down tonight then we could flesh it out tomorrow?" Kevin suggests.  
"No we need to full on give birth to it today, practice into the night then revisit tomorrow," Scott says urgently, standing up with a look of determination on his face.  
"Sit down," Kirstie tells him, holding her hand out in a gesture, the hand that wasn't still linked to Avi's. "So firstly, do any of you actually know who the other two teams we're facing are?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"New Directions," Avi answers quickly.  
"Oh!," Mitch exclaims, "Well good for them, if we don't win I want them to," he nods surely. The rest of the group nod or speak in agreement.  
"They're nice people," Kirstie adds with a smile. "And who's the other one?"  
"Dartmouth Aires, I think," Kevin speaks slowly.  
Scott nods along slowly, "I think that's right. Dartmouth Aires and New Directions."  
"Wow, try saying that fast!" Mitch tips his head back laughing.  
"What? New Directions?" Scott frowns then a smug smile appears, "No I heard it that time, wow."  
Kirstie shakes her head with a hint of laughter, "Immature guys," she says and can't help but snicker just slightly.  
"I think we're all too tired to just not laugh," Avi chuckles.  
"There is no okay way to say that name now," Kevin laughs breaking into his special way in no time at all, which starts everyone else laughing harder until it's just a continuous circle of they can't stop laughing.  
"Okay, okay!" Avi tries his best to gain composure, "Guys we need to sort this out," he says with a small chuckle. "Dog Days."  
Kirstie nods in slow motion as she tips back with silent laughter consuming her breath and making her red in the face. Avi smiles down at her, his own laughter starting again as he then looks across the others. Mitch had tears in eyes, Scott had his hands over his face and Kevin had his head tipped back. It really seemed liked they weren't about to get much done.  
Composing himself once more, Avi sits Kirstie up then standing up he claps. "This is serious now guys," he says hiding all traces of laughter in his voice very well. "We had a good laugh, now it ought to keep us awake for an extra couple of hours. And we need them because we have less than 24 to get this song performance ready."  
"Yep, you're right," Scott nods as he wipes some tears from his eyes. "I still think we need coffee though, or maybe a shorter trip to the vending machine for red bull?"  
Avi claps his hands once nodding then steps over to his bags and pulls out his wallet, "Go and get all the red bull they've got we're gonna need it to pull off this performance."

 **10:34 pm.**  
 **19 hours and 26 minutes remaining.**

Scott walks up to the vending machine in the lobby. He waits in line behind a girl loading cans into her bag, luckily not red bull though he thought.  
He notes she's humming a tune that he knows, not as in recognises, but it's familiar. She stands up and vends another can, a sprite zero.  
"That's so going to keep you awake," Scott jokes, pointing at the can.  
The tall brunette girl spins around, "Oh so you guys had the same idea as us," she smiles brightly.  
"I like your bag?" he nods towards it, pointing at the very identifiable bag.  
The girl stares down at it, her smile growing, "Yeah I love owls," she snaps the clasp on her backpack shut and pulls it onto her back.  
"I probably should have brought a bag," Scott shrugs. "So what song did you guys get? I mean it's not a thing to tell since we've all been assigned one right?"  
She nods, "I don't think it'd be a problem, Kitty would probably be mad at me, but I'll just hide behind Ryder and she won't attack," she jokes. "We got 'For the longest Time' by Billy Joel," she shrugs. "None of us really knew it, well Sam did, and then we realised we all did once we heard it."  
"Is that what you were humming before?"  
"Yeah, it's absolutely so stuck in my head right now," she nods with wide eyes. "And what did you guys get?"  
"Dog Days are Over."  
"Oh lucky! We've actually done a cover of that song before, we couldn't get the beats right though. But I'm sure Kevin will have better luck than Sugar did."  
"I'm sure Sugar did fine, but thanks, I'll tell him that," Scott smiles at the girl.  
"Well I better get going or I'm going to have a Kitty hot on my heels. Good luck tomorrow Scott!" she calls as she starts to walk away.  
"Break a leg Marley!"  
She points a knowing finger at him and leaves with a goofy grin, skipping off down the hall.

 **A/N: Ha, wee cameo there that I'm not sure how many of you will get the gravity of ;) pssst cobras…**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that and the next one should be up tomorrow, I hope :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm two days strong, woo! Here we go…**

 **And I apologise if my count down is off, there is a reason I'm a writer and not a mathematician :P**

 **Chapter 30**

 **12:02 am  
19 hours and 58 minutes remaining.**

Kirstie stands on the end of the bed, her hand leant on Avi's head, the other occupied with a red bull can. She was slightly bouncing up and down as she tried to interject her idea into the Scott and Kevin brain-storm show.  
Mitch was sitting there silently on his phone, half listening, half scrolling through Facebook.  
Avi was patiently trying to type up as many of the ideas as he could so they wouldn't forget any of them, he was patient because he kept hitting the wring keys because of Kirstie, but he wasn't going to snap.  
"I have an idea!" Kirstie calls out but Kevin and Scott either don't hear her, or blatantly ignore her.  
"I gave up on that about five minutes ago honey," Mitch interjects, the strides across the room to sit on Avi's other side. Kirstie drops to the bed, the springs creaking, and then she takes another sip of her can.  
"What have you actually got written?" Kirstie ask, leaning her chin against Avi's shoulder. Mitch leans in a little closer to see too.  
"Mostly a bunch of words that get red squiggles because they aren't real words, they're my interpretation of the sounds those two are making, pasted around the lyrics of the song. I can't make sense of it though and I'm the one who typed it."  
"We need a simpler method that gets all of us involved," Kirstie speaks up, and sits up straight.  
"What like sitting in a circle and taking turns?" Avi asks with a laugh.  
Kirstie and Mitch exchange a glance that breaks into a smile, then reach above Avi's head to high five each other.  
Avi watches them in confusion as the two of them stand up and walk over to the two loudest members and quiet them.  
"Avi had a good idea about how everyone can have a chance to contribute their good ideas okay?" Kirstie nods slowly, then grabs each of the boy's arms and pulls them to the ground. Mitch joins her, and feeling left out Avi quickly rushes over to the join the group and places his laptop down in the middle.  
"Like a circle jam," Mitch shrugs. "Avi's typed up most of your confusing ideas. Now we've just got to run through cut and add until it's perfect," he smiles at the group.  
"Sounds good to me, I thought you guys were being a little quiet."  
Kirstie rolls her eyes. "Okay so I have a really good idea!"

 **3:56 am  
16 hours and 4 minutes remaining.**

"And Mitch part is going to be amazing," Kevin adds to the conversation as the group were all getting ready to sleep.  
"And if you and Avi can just keep in sync that is going to be killer in the build-up," Scott grins from ear to ear as he gets into the same bed as Kevin.  
"Kirstie's idea was brilliant," Mitch adds from his own bed.  
"And Avi's already asleep," Kirstie laughs, pointing to the guy besides her then lightly poking him, "Yep, asleep."  
"And I'm not in the least bit surprised," Kevin laughs.  
"He has been complaining about sleep for the past hour," Scott chuckles.  
"In his defence, it is almost four in the morning," Kirstie says with a yawn.  
"That's why I've set the alarm for 10, and if we all wake up earlier then that then cool, but we'll still have plenty of time to rehearse tomorrow."  
"I have a really good feeling about this," Mitch tells them.  
"I know what you mean," Kevin nods, "This one just feels good in my gut, like the other songs there was doubt, but not here. We're so close, we could win this."  
"Kirstie?" Scott raises an eyebrow across the dark room. Kevin and Mitch peer across the room the best they can too, but she's fallen asleep as well.  
Mitch is next then Kevin. Scott is the last one awake, but falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 **A/N: Yeah I know, short, I'm sorry but it works this way, I promise :)**

 **Please vote and comment, they make my day, and remember only five more chapters to go!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Woo third day in a row, I'm keeping up with this thing :D**

 **Chapter 31**

 **10:00 am  
10 hours remaining.**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_ Scott jumps up out of bed almost immediately, then jumps back on it and rolls Kevin off.  
He jumps off the bed once more and lands next to Mitch's, and pulls the covers off.  
He waltz's up to Kirstie and Avi's bed, to find Kirstie right over on Avi's side, and Avi right on the edge, that wasn't weird at all. But none the less he continues on his spree and lifts the end of the bed up so that the front legs fold in then drops it down.  
"EVERYBODY WAKE UP NOW!"  
Avi rolls off the bed, still asleep, Kevin and Mitch simultaneously throw pillows at him. And Kirstie sits up to give a glare. "Why you do this to my bed… and you know he's not awake right?" she points over the side of the bed.  
Scott walks up beside Avi and crouches beside him, "How is that even possible?"  
"He's a real heavy sleeper," Kevin tells the blonde with a yawn.  
"Well we need to get practicing, so wake him up," Scott turns to face Kevin, and pointing at the sleeping band member.  
"Try shaking him," Kevin suggests with a shrug.  
Kirstie shakes her head, kneeling up on the bed so she can see the situation, "That doesn't work."  
"When did you learn that?" Scott asks.  
"When we were in Texas and I needed to wake him up."  
"So how did you wake him then?"  
"I covered his mouth and nose, then when he goes to take a breath he can't and wakes up."  
Kevin points across at Kirstie, "Yep, I've done that before, he hates it though," he adds as a warning.  
Scott shuffles backwards on his knees, "You do it then Kirstie, he won't hit you."  
With a chuckling sigh and a roll of her eyes, Kirstie hops off the angled bed and down on her knees next to Avi. She covers his mouth and his nose, and he immediately wakes up. He sits up so quickly that his head almost connects with Kirstie's.  
"Don't do that," he groans, running a hand down his face.  
"We won't do it again, promise, we just needed you up now," Scott talks quickly. "At four we can go and have a run through on the stage, really get our coreo set," he nods.  
"Until then we practice," Mitch speaks up.  
"Can we get breakfast first?" Avi asks with a sigh.  
Kevin nods, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
"I love breakfast," Scott smiles, standing up and walking towards the door.  
"Scott you might want to get dressed first, I'm not sure many people are looking forward to your SpongeBob boxers," Kirstie laughs.  
"Aww they're so cute though," Mitch giggles, covering his mouth with his phone.  
Scott shakes his head as he walks back over to his suitcase, "Shut up, all of you," with his red face, he pulls out an outfit for the day.

 _...qdq…dqd…_

 **10:37 am  
9 hours and 23 minutes remaining**

"It'd be like Brooklyn's future vision!" Scott laughs and lightly nudges Mitch as he continues to make joke about their t-shirts.  
"Better than plain old red!" Mitch says with laughter as Avi jumps in front of the duo before they all get in line for food at the breakfast buffet.  
"Red is a fine colour," Avi shrugs with a smug grin.  
"You're sneaky," Scott points a finger at him, with narrowed eyes before he breaks into a smile. "And I need to talk to in private at some point Kaplan, so we've got to make that happen."  
"Alright," Avi answers slowly as they move forward in the line.  
Before Kirstie and Kevin join the line, he pulls her off to the side.  
"What's up?" she asks with concern.  
"It's nothing much to worry about, we just need a little chat."  
"What about?"  
"You and Avi."  
"There's nothing happening there okay," she speaks quickly, almost sadly. "Scott has made it very clear that nothing can happen, that's why I said I'd go out with Jeremy, which I didn't end up doing anyway."  
"I didn't expect so many words Kirstie. I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't listen to Scott, unless you're listening to what he said yesterday, unless you've forgotten. He basically gave you his blessing because he has come to the realisation that you and Avi would be good together."  
"How did you get all that from what he said?"  
Kevin laughs, "Because he pretty much said go out with Avi, he said go for the guy that's angry about what they're singing."  
"Oh my gosh, he did! I'd almost forgotten in all my anger and nerves yesterday," she holds a hand up to her mouth as she thinks. "He so said that!" she breaks into a smile and throws her arms around Kevin. "After our performance tonight I'm going to talk to Avi, we don't need the distractions today, so tonight," she gives him one last beaming grin before she skips off to join the que behind a few others who had gathered after Avi, Scott and Mitch.

 **10:46 am  
9 hours and 14 minutes remaining.**

As the group is silently scarfing down their food to try and get to practicing as quickly as they can, Scott suddenly stands up. "I must use the bathroom," he announces to his four friends, "And Avi shall come with me."  
"What's with the formality?" Kirstie asks with a laugh and a mouth full of food.  
"And why do you need me to go with you?"  
"Because it's not only girls that like to go in pairs," Scott argues, "So come on!"  
"I'll go with you," Mitch offers.  
"As much as I'd like that, I'm sorry Mitchy, it has to be Avi," he offers the one beside him a sad face before turning back to Avi. "Let us go now."  
With a sigh, Avi stands up to follow him to the back of the large dining hall and into the men's bathroom.  
"I realised just then that we are not going to get a chance to talk alone at any point today, so I had to make a chance and you almost blew it!" he whisper-yells.  
"I'm sorry, but why do you want to talk to me so bad?"  
"Because it's about my best friend and also how I really need to apologise to you," Scott tells him with a sigh and a look to the ground.  
"Me? Why?" Avi raises an eyebrow.  
"You, well because you got really hurt in my little power trip on the group. I said some stuff to Kirstie and she said some stuff to you. Now I never told her to say the stuff that she did say, but I put the idea into her head. And I know you two made up after that, but I kept on her about it and then she said yes to going out with that tool the other day only because I was in the room. But I now know that the only person she's allowed to go out with is you because you're the only one good enough for her. I won't let anyone else near my best friend. But Avi I'm sorry that it took me so long to get to that realisation, and I'm sorry you got caught up in everything and got hurt, you know both mentally and physically. Hunter's a dick so we really didn't see that beat down coming, and we still don't really know why, but on the plus side Kirstie screwed up his nose which really screwed up his singing, and I reckon that's why they lost. And that's all I have to say." He takes a deep breath as he finishes and nods once as he thinks just to make sure.  
Avi nods slowly as he himself thinks. "I forgive you Scott, but I'm not sure you're right about the Kirstie/Jeremy thing, I think she actually likes him and I can't do anything about it. See I thought she liked me, I had Christmas with her and everything, then the bitch-fit-thing happened, excuse my language, then we made up. Next thing she kisses me out of nowhere and then says yes to another guy, Scott I'm so confused. The only thing I know is that things never go my way, I don't get the girl. So why bother hoping that I will?"

 **A/N: AAAAAVVIIIIIIIII! :(**


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Special guest character :D :D Also something for Scomiche shippers ;) (Damn I hope I spelt that right :o)

Chapter 32

1:30 pm  
6 hours and 30 minutes remaining.

"You know Mitch, everything is just going too well right at this minute, and usually something goes wrong. Like in the movies, it's never this easy… not that it's been easy but do you know what I mean?" Scott raises an eyebrow, sitting down beside Mitch on the end of the double bed.  
"Honey, you lost me about a minute ago," he sighs, looking up slightly at the tall blonde man beside him.  
"I'm sorry," Scott frowns, turning away from him. "It's just I still can't believe everything that's happened. We're in the final round, I was here last year and I won, but this is different, this is so much better and I just care so much more."  
"I think I know what you mean there," Mitch nods. "I don't understand it, but I can see how it would affect you differently. You're with four people that actually care about you this time. This is a group that you were instrumental in starting. It means so much more because none of us can be replaced, our group is our group and that is that."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well there's five of us, you, me, Avi, Kirstie and Kevin. And if we lose it will still be, you, me, Avi, Kirstie and Kevin. We are not the Warblers who will kick someone else and bring in fresh blood if we lose, we are a group of five friends who will grow and only get stronger together."  
"I really like that, you are so going to be pep talking before today's performance because that's truly beautiful what you just said," Scott smiles at Mitch.  
Mitch starts to blush as he looks down. "Hey Scott, can I ask you something… or well say, get your opinion… I don't know, just let m-"  
"Just talk Mitchie," he chuckles.  
"I never really understood why _you_ stood up for me at those warbler try-outs way back when," he chuckles a little, looking up at Scott.  
"Well simple, I had to. They were totally unreasonable and you had, have an amazing voice."  
"And also they didn't even give Avi a shot, major missed opportunity for them there. But thank-you," he smiles.  
"I bet they were kicking themselves," Scott laughs. "And besides, I kind of really liked you."  
"Well that's sweet, because we're great friends now."  
"No Mitch… I didn't mean like that. I meant I kind of had… have a crush on you… And that was really hard to say, like nerve-wracking, so please say something back."  
"What? I thought… You're gay?"  
"Yeah, did you not know that?"  
"Did the Warblers not?"  
"Well no. I'm being smart Mitch. You're the first person I've told, well except Kirstie but I didn't actually tell her and she doesn't actually know, but I think she does. Besides I wasn't about to come out for those jerks, I didn't want them to be the first to know. But I care about you… and yeah I'm gay and I have been since probably forever."  
"Wow," Mitch smiles, pulling Scott down for a big bear hug, squeezing him tightly. "I like you too Scott, a lot."  
"Lucky then." Scott leans in to press his forehead against Mitch's.  
"It's also a good thing you've sorted out the Kirstie and Avi sitch, because otherwise you'd be a total hypocrite," Mitch laughs, keeping his arms rested on Scott's broad shoulders.  
"That's why I couldn't speak to you until I had spoken to them. I actually think my harshness on them was sparked by my feelings for you… as cheesy as that sounds. I thought that if I told them that they couldn't be together because of the group that I'd believe it for you and me because I never thought you'd like me back."  
"That's actually kinda sweet, in its own way because people got hurt, but you know as long as it's all okay now then it's all just going to fall into place from here on out," the brunette smiles at the blonde, leaning in to lightly press his lips to his.  
Scott smiles into the kiss before he pulls away, "As much as I'd love to keep doing this, because you have no idea how long I've wanted t-"  
Mitch breaks into a smirk, "Oh you're telling me," he chuckles.  
"Of course, but as I said, I would love to keep doing this but we should find the others and run through dog days a couple more times before tonight."  
He nods, "I totally agree, this can be put on hold for now. But just so you know, Kevin's sleeping there tonight," he points over at the single bed. "And I'm sleeping here," he pats his hands down either side of him, still smirking up at Scott.  
"That's fine by me," Scott smiles.

3:55 pm  
4 hours and 5 minutes remaining.

The five members of Pentatonix stand out the auditorium waiting their turn to go in and use to the stage for a run through of their performance. At five was sound check, but this was the more important thing right now.  
"Oh! HA first PLACE I LOOKED!" someone yells out, making the members of Pentatonix jump in their spots, but not Avi. A big grin spreads across his face, he spins around and sprints over the person, picking them up in big bear hug.  
Kirstie turns around and her face falls into the most massive frown when she sees a _girl._ A girl she didn't know. "Who's that?" she asks sourly.  
Kevin sighs with his answer, but it was a sad sigh, or a surprised sigh… it was, "Esther," then his own face drops, but nowhere near as noticeably as Kirstie's had, "And she brought he boyfriend… _yay._ "  
"How's my baby brother!" Esther almost squeals into the tight squeeze she still had Avi in.  
Kirstie relaxes, "That's funny, real funny… I actually forgot he had a sister," she laughs nervously and takes a deep breath, and bends over to lean on her knees. "I'm not gonna lie, I freaked for a second there," she nods, looking up at the other members, gazing at Kevin for just a bit longer, noticing the look he was giving Avi's sister, he really liked her but it was the kind of look that said he was never ever going to be able to tell her that.

A/N: Well that ended a little more negatively than I would have hoped but yeah there it is, Chapter 32 and we're getting closer to competition time woo! :D  
I also hope that I did okay with the whole Scott coming out to Mitch part, because I've never written anything like that and it made me really nervous that someone might get mad if I did it all wrong :/


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So this one was pretty fun to write for me, and I don't know why lol :)**

 **Chapter 33**

 **5:49 pm  
2 hours and 11 minutes remaining.**

Esther had decided to take the group out for a meal before the show, so she could get to know her brothers new friends, and maybe calm them down a little because all five of them were starting to show some major nerves.  
Kevin wasn't really talking to Esther, which was not because of the nerves, but she thought it was. Scott kept going to bite his nails, Kirstie was scratching her arms, Mitch kept rubbing his face and Avi was constantly playing with the top of his pants loops, button and zip for anyone watching on it just looked odd. Kevin was maybe sweating a bit too much, but weren't they all.  
Scott, with a strain pulls his hand away from his mouth to speak, "I'm not looking forward to pulling on those long sleeves, I mean I've already got pants on but chancing them is still gonna be hot," he starts fanning himself with the menu.  
Esther whacks her brothers hands before she speaks up, "You could sit in front of the air con in your room until you cool down enough to put the shirt on?" she suggests, then has to hit Avi's hands away again. "Oi, stop that, don't you know what it looks like out the corner of my eye, it would only look worse across the room," she tells her brother in a hushed tone.  
Avi's face goes bright red and he sits up straighter in his seat and clasps his hands together and sets them on the table, watching them closely.  
"That's an alright idea, I mean it's the thought now," Scott tells her.  
"No I understand, but you guys are just nervous, but I'm sure you'll do fine," she offers the group a reassuring smile then turns to Darrien to get him to say something too.  
"I haven't seen you guys perform yet, but I've heard great things, so I really can't wait, I'm sure you'll ace it too. And if you don't win it's not the end of the world right?"  
"No it's not," Mitch comments, "We've had fun, as great as winning is, we've had fun," he nods once, then running his hand down his face he looks back to the menu.  
"I'm not even hungry," Kirstie says with a sigh, placing the menu down in front of her, then slowly traces her hands up and down her arms before one hand starts scratching and leaves red streaks on her skin.  
"Careful Kirst, you're gonna break the skin," Avi tells her calmly and reaches to take her hand in his to stop her scratching.  
"Aw," Esther smiles, "Now that's two bird one stone, you stop her from scratching and in turn she stops you from playing with yourself."  
Avi's face immediately turns red again, and he lets go of Kirstie's hands, then whispers at his sister through clenched teeth, "I am not playing with myself."  
"You know I might go to the bathroom," Kevin says suddenly, standing up.  
Avi stands up too, "I'll go with you. Oh and Es, if the waiter comes, you know what I want."  
Esther clicks as they start to walk away, "Got it, Vegetarian," she smirks.  
He spins around practically sprinting back to the table, "Don't you even dare," he then turns to Kirstie, "You know what I want," he nods at her with a quick smile.  
"Oh she does, does she?" Scott bites his tongue and raises his eyebrows twice quickly.  
"Shut up Scott, he's talking about the ribs."  
"Oh right, yeah, yeah of course he is," Scott nods, trying his best not to laugh as he stares back down at his own menu.  
"Do you boys mind if I just play vulture? Cause I don't want a full meal but if I don't eat anything I run the risk of getting sick-hungry on stage and that's worse," she frowns as she looks over the menu once more then up at Scott and Mitch.  
"Sure honey, I'll share," Mitch smiles.  
Scott nods, "Me too, I'm sure Kev and Avi will too."  
"Oh no," Esther shakes her head quickly, "My brother doesn't share food, he's the nicest guy you'll meet and he'll share anything, but not food," she chuckles.  
"I bet he'll share with Kirstie," Scott shrugs.  
"Shut up," Kirstie lightly shoves Scott's shoulder as she starts to turn a shade of red.  
"Oh… I see, while that may be the case I still think I know my brother well enough that I'm willing to put money on it. Because have you ever seen him with barbeque?" she raises an eyebrow.  
Kirstie, Scott and Mitch all shake their heads.  
Esther breaks into a smile, "So are you willing to bet on it?"  
"You know what… I am," Scott nods. "If Kirstie asks Avi for some of his food he'll say yes, it doesn't matter what it is," he states surely.  
"Barbeque is his favourite Scott," Kirstie tells him quietly.  
"Doesn't matter, I'm putting five bucks on it," he pulls out his wallet and then a five from it, right as the waiter walks up to the table.  
"Hey did Kev say what he wanted?" Mitch suddenly asks.

 **6:21 pm  
1 hour and 39 minutes remaining.**

With the meals ordered and Kevin and Avi back at the table, completely unaware of what was going on, it was quiet, the small talk had all but stopped, seriously confusing Kevin and Avi.  
Kevin kept taking sips on his water, and Avi went back to absentmindedly playing with the top of his pants. The other three members started getting back into their habits too, scratching, biting and face rubbing.  
"You all need to stop now, the food's coming and so help me Avriel I will cut those hands off!"  
Avi quickly puts his hands up like he's surrendering and Scott and Mitch break in giggles.  
"No, you are not laughing at his name," Kirstie tells them, pointing a finger at them each in turn.  
"Oh no," Mitch shakes his head as his pasta dish gets placed in front of him.  
"Nope," Scott giggles as he receives his meal.  
Avi, Esther, Darrien and Kevin all receive their meals too. Everyone starts eating except Avi and Kevin who both sort of frown at each other across the table.  
"Aren't we waiting for Kirstie's?" Kevin asks.  
"Oh no, I didn't order anything," she tells them quickly.  
"Wait, what?" Avi asks, "Why not?"  
Kirstie shrugs, "I wasn't really that hungry." She reaches over to Scott's place and takes a hot chip as she talks. "Planning on playing a vulture," she chuckles.  
"Don't they go for leftovers though?" Kevin asks, "You'd be playing more a seagull?" he suggests.  
Avi slides his plate towards Kirstie, "Well you can have some of mine too."  
From beside him Esther starts coughing, slightly choking on what's in her mouth, swallowing it though and taking a mouthful of her drink as Darrien lightly pats her back. "Who are you," she wheezes out.  
"Kirstie doesn't have food, I'm being nice, but you still can't have any," he points at his sister.  
"Wow, you must really like her," Esther says, finally having caught her breath.  
Avi shrugs, "And so what if I do?"

 **A/N: Eeeeeeepppppppp! He admitted it, finally, finally! WOOOOOOO :D :D With two more chapters to go!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: The videos mentioned in bold text throughout are recommended but not compulsory, they add a little something to the story though :)**

 **Chapter 34**

 **7:20 pm  
40 minutes remaining.**

Fully dressed and ready to go, Kirstie jumps onto the bed beside a sleeping Avi. She bounces on her knees as a first attempt to wake him up. Then with a knowing sigh Kirstie leans over to cover his mouth and nose, immediately waking him up.  
"We're going downstairs now," she tells him as she brushes his hair from his face.  
"What time is it?"  
Kirstie reaches across and picks up her phone, "Seven twenty-one."  
"Should've waited just a bit longer, a nap wears off quick," he tells her with a low chuckle.  
"Does it make _that_ much difference? I mean the other two group's bass's have nothing on you as it is."  
"It does to me because I want to be the best that I can for this performance," he tells her as he sits up.  
"Then we should talk," she looks down at her hands as she thinks about how best to approach it, she had decided to talk to him after the performance, but now seemed just as good.  
"No," he shakes his head.  
"Jeremy texted me and asked me out again, and I'm going to say yes… unless," she looks up at Avi through her lie, "A better offer comes along."  
Trying to keep the scowl off his face, he turns away from her, even standing up from the bed, "In the scheme of things, maybe Scott was right, if we want Pentatonix to become something… Kirstie we shouldn't date it'd throw off the dynamic," Avi sighs, looking down at the ground, he knew what Scott had said, but what if he had actually been right from the beginning?  
Kirstie scoots across the bed to get off the same side as Avi, "Whoa Avi I was kidding, look in that corner, they're trying to be all secretive but Scott and Mitch are making out, the dynamic is already screwed. And even if it wasn't I'd say fuck the dynamic!"  
Avi's eyes widen as she swears, "I've never heard you swear," he says, trying not to laugh.  
"Well tough shit Avriel, that's right I Avriel'd you. On day one Jeremy gave me his number, and then the second his back was turned I would have binned it… if it wasn't in my phone, deleted it? I didn't want his number, I didn't want him. I have the number of the guy I want, and the best part I won't even need it that often because he's the sort that likes to talk in person as romantic as that is, not to mention he doesn't live all the way in Kentucky. He lives right across the quad, which is the perfect distance because I don't think I could cope with any further Avi, and I can't cope with any longer. I see your smile," she smiles back at him, "And I know you know it's you. And so we're gonna date, and I'm not letting you tell me no," she lightly jabs him in the chest, then wraps her arms around the back of his neck and pulls her herself closer, still grinning. "And there's that last little thing of my sister totally loves you so that's seal of approval right there." They both laugh as Avi wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up just slightly off the ground.  
"Then we are, not because you told me that we are, but because I want to be too, dating."  
Kirstie nods giddily, tipping her head back. She snaps her head forward to look at her new boyfriend again and smacks their foreheads together.  
Avi drops Kirstie to her feet as he reaches up to clutch his forehead, "Ow."  
Kirstie presses her palm to her own forehead, with a frown on her face, "Why can't anything just go right for us?" she breaks into a small laugh as Avi does.  
"Because where's the fun in that?"

 _…qdq…dqd…_

 **7:49 pm  
11 minutes remaining.**

All three of the final teams were gathered around the judges backstage, waiting to find out who will be performing first.  
The New Directions were dressed in black and gold, the Dartmouth Aires in Orange and Black, and of course Pentatonix in their blue/green and silver.  
It was reasonably crammed back there and so everyone wanted to be able to separate out as soon as possible, but the judges were taking their sweet time.  
Finally one of the judges calls for attention then a second one starts to talk, "So we've decided that since there is a noticeable difference in size between all of you, to go from the largest group to the smallest tonight."  
The female judge speaks up, "So that'll be, Dartmouth Aires, New Directions and then last but not least, Pentatonix. And don't bother arguing because we're set, Aires we'll see back on stage in five." The three judges walk off between the groups then out onto the stage to applause before they must go and take their seats.  
The commentator's voices can be heard of the speakers as they start to tell the audience what is happening.  
The five members of Pentatonix huddle off at the corner of backstage. "I think we're so totally ready," Scott tells them with a nod.  
"I'm feeling a little sick right now," Kirstie says quietly as she leans into Avi's side, hugging tightly to him so he wraps his arms around her too.  
"That's nerves," Scott tells her, "Use em, they'll help. Because this song is the perfect one for us right? Even if we don't win tonight things are completely different for us now. We all have each other and we've all learnt things and some of us have realised that they are the kind of person that gets… what they hope for," he cast a glance at Avi, giving him a wink.  
Avi smiles back at him, then turns to look down at Kirstie in his arms who had her eyes screwed shut.  
"The dog days really are over for us now," Mitch nods with a smile for his pun.  
The five of them step up to watch from the side as the first group gets ready to perform. Across the stage they can see the New Directions watching too.

 ** _*insert Dartmouth Aires video of 'Shout'*_**

"They were so good," Kevin tells the others.  
"We know, we saw," Scott says. "It was scary good." All five members continue to clap with the audience their other competition.  
"Even the judges are standing!" Mitch whisper yells. The other four members all lean around him to have a look.  
"Well damn," Avi sighs, "I really liked it too though."  
"That's the problem, that were just that good!" Scott nods, pushing the group back with his large arm span as the Dartmouth Aires go to come off the stage on their side. "Well done," he tells them with a smile.  
Kirstie, Mitch, Avi and Kevin all nod in agreement and offer their own words of praise. The group offers them smiles in return as they walk past.  
Next up the New Directions are announced and they walk onto the stage to start their performance.

 ** _*Insert New Directions video of 'Longest Time'*_**

"No!" Kirstie frowns as she looks out at the judges, "None of them stood, that was such a good performance."  
Kevin shrugs, "As much as I like them I don't think it was as good as the Aires."  
"I have to agree with Kevin," Avi says with a single nod.  
"Well I liked it," Kirstie tells them stubbornly.  
"And that's fine, now all we gotta worry about is um… performing," Scott looks out as the New Directions exit the stage in the direction they came from.  
"Do you guys mind if maybe we did a quick prayer?" Kevin asks, "I know we haven't before any of the others, but it'd make me a lot more comfortable if we did."  
"Sure," Avi answers quicker than the others, earning him looks from the other three.  
Scott raises an eyebrow, "But Avi you're-"  
Avi turns to him, "I know what I am, but Kevin is nervous so we'll do this for him," he speaks quickly taking Kirstie and Kevin's hands, Scott links up to Kevin and Mitch, then Mitch to Kirstie and they all bow their heads. Kevin whispers a quick prayer as they get called onto the stage.  
 _"PENTATONIX!"_  
A large cheer erupts and the group all look up at each other before they drop their hands and walk out onto the stage, collecting their microphones as they walk out.

 ** _*Insert Pentatonix's video of 'Dog Days'*_**

The group of five walk off the stage, Avi was first off and crouched down right as he got off, and leant his head against his arm.  
Mitch steps around him, and Scott almost trips, Kirstie shoves past the tall blonde to kneel down at her boyfriend's side with an arm around his shoulders. Kevin steps up beside them then crouches down next to his best friend and places a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh my gosh, you're crying," Mitch covers his mouth with his hand and leans into Scott's side.  
"What's wrong Avi?" Scott asks, "It went great, it was amazing."  
Avi looks up just slightly and runs his arm across his eyes to wipe away the few stray tears, "It's fine… happy," he points at his face.  
"It's happy tears," Kevin clarifies for Scott and Mitch without looking away from his best friend.  
Kirstie pulls Avi closer to her so she can wrap both her arms around him and tucks his head against her shoulder, rubbing his back. "Smile through, cause we got this," she whispers into his ear with a smile.  
 _"WOULD DARTMOUTH AIRES, THE NEW DIRECTIONS AND PENTATONIX PLEASE MAKE THEIR BACK TO THE STAGE; THE JUDGES ARE READY TO ANNOUNCE THE RESULTS."  
_ Scott smiles at the other members of Pentatonix, "Well? What are we waiting for?"

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun! I think you all know what's gonna happen though right?**

 **One more chapter guys! :o Yeah I know… it's scary, but as I've mentioned, I do have a sequel in the works :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Here we go peoples, the thirty-fifth and final chapter of Pentatonix…**

 **Chapter 35**

Scott steps backwards until he's in between Kirstie and Mitch, all three of them with their heads tilted.  
"It still doesn't look straight," Mitch comments.  
"A little tiny bit down on your side Kevin," Kirstie adds.  
Scott rushes forward again, "You know what, let's take this off the shelf until we get it straight." He takes the golden microphone trophy in his hands and smiles down at it, before stepping back into his spot once more.  
"I still don't know why they get to keep it in here," Mitch pouts.  
Scott passes the trophy across to Kirstie then wraps his arms around Mitch, "Because two of them live here eight months of the year."  
"Only for one more year though," Kirstie adds.  
Scott removes one of his arms from Mitch to wrap around Kirstie's shoulders, with an arm around each of them he continues to talk, "And at that such time we will sort out who it gets to stay with."  
Kirstie and Mitch lean around him to exchange a glance, then they, and Kevin and Avi, all say "Scott," in unison.  
"Hey!" the tall blonde laughs.  
"Is this straight enough?" Avi asks.  
Kirstie nods, "Bolt it!"  
"I really hope we don't get in trouble for this," Kevin winces as Avi starts to hammer in the nails.  
"Chances are they'll think the shelf was there the whole time," Kirstie offers him a reassuring grin.  
"Aaaand done," Avi tells them leaning back to examine his work from his perch on the arm on the couch. Kirstie places her free hand on his shoulder as a precautious balance aid.  
Kevin steps back with a smile, "It's the perfect place though isn't it," he turns to the others, receiving nods and smiles.  
Kirstie steps forward as Avi gets off the arm of the couch. She reaches up to place the trophy on the shelf then steps back into Avi for him to wrap his arms around her and lean his chin against her shoulder.  
Mitch takes his turn to step forward and then place a framed photo up next to the 1st place trophy.  
"I love that photo, he tells them as he waltz's into Scott's open arms.  
"We all do, it was the only one we all agreed on," Scott laughs and kisses the top of Mitch's head.  
Kevin watches the two couples for a moment before laughing to himself, "Am I going to have to see this all the time?" he jokes.  
"Yes, and then guess what?" Kirstie gives him a bright smile, "Next year will be the year of Kevin!"  
Kevin laughs his special laugh.  
"No, we're serious, we're going to find you a girlfriend," Mitch smirks.  
"The year of Kevin," Scott repeats Kirstie's statement.  
Kevin nods slowly, "Sure, one of you will end up having some huge issue that will become the brunt of everything, which will be fine because I don't need a girlfriend to be happy, I'm fine as is. In fact I'm looking forward to helping out whoever it is that's going to need help.  
"I'm putting my money on Avi, he's been a safe bet lately," Scott laughs.  
"What's that supposed to mean? What kind of issue would I have?" he asks with a laugh.  
"Who knows," Scott shrugs, "It could be anything." He smirks across at the man who's hair had grown a little longer, and his beard had come in a little thicker.  
Then they all simultaneously and slowly turn to look at the shelf with _their_ trophy and _their_ photo.

 **A/N: So that's that (with a major massive sequel hint thrown in ;), I feel like I've accomplished something right here, this is the second story that I've ever really** ** _finished_** **and I am so proud of myself!  
I'd like to thank everyone that's read, voted and commented/reviewed this story. A special thanks to KickinItForever2812 , Lottecon and msmith738 for commenting on pretty much every chapter, you three kept me motivated to keep working on this story, you guys are awesome and I love you all!  
Thank you also to gleeftptx and Angelll_TWCS for binge reading over the past couple of days and then making me feel so loved with all the comments and votes, thank you!  
You guys are all the best, thank you so much for reading my story, even if I didn't mention you by name I still really, really appreciate your reads, votes and comments.**

 **Lots of Love, Hannah.**


	36. What Next?

So now that sadly, Pentatonix is finished, I have four options in the work for a new story.

Option 1: The Split

Option 2: The Social Nightmare

Option 3: Avi

Option 4: Mindblown

That's right, I'm asking you guys to judge the books by the name, they're not the most creative names but there they are. If you guys could please comment with which one you'd like to see next, they'll all come out eventually, but which one do you guys want to see first? Option 1, Option 2, Option 3 or Option 4?

PS. One of them it the Pentatonix sequel ;)

PPS. You should check out my other stories 'Kirstie and the Cobra's' and 'Our Little Secret' if you haven't already, I work just as hard on them as I did this one, and I'd really like them to get as much attention as this one did, please and thank you :)

PPPS. If you want to see the covers of these stories, and judge by the covers instead you can check out my wattpad of this story, I'm under the same name on there SamEvans17, the story is exactly the same as this one :)

Love Hannah :D


End file.
